Race to the Edge 6
by Edelweiss Dragonborn
Summary: Here is the final season!
1. In Plain Sight

Race to the Edge 6

In Plain Sight

Hiccup stood with his fellow Riders and Tenor on Dragon's Edge and watched Heather and Windshear fly away. After Dagur had told her where their father, Oswald was, she wanted to fly to Vanahiem to say fair well. The Dragon God Draco, had personally come down to give her and escort to Vanahiem so she wouldn't have to fight the Sentinels. Heather had sworn to him that she would keep Vanahiem a secret from everyone, including her own people and she swore to help protect it from the hunters.

"I can't believe Dagur's not going to Vanahiem with Heather," said Fishlegs.

"Heather wanted to say good bye to her father alone," said Hiccup.

"It's too bad you don't still have that Dragon Eye," said Dagur. "Then we could look at the other lens."

"Other lens?" Tenor asked.

"Dad gave us both lenses," Dagur explained. "I used mine to look at stuff and to start fires."

"Do you still have it?" asked Hiccup.

"No, but I know who does," said Dagur, a bit uncomfortable. "Anyway it's not like you have another Dragon Eye laying around." Tenor chuckled.

Hiccup took Dagur up to the clubhouse and showed him the new Dragon Eye. Dagur was surprised.

"What do you know, you have another Dragon Eye laying around," he said.

"I call it the Dragon Eye 2," said Hiccup.

"Eyes do come in pairs," said Tenor from the rafters.

"Does it work?" asked Dagur.

"Not yet," said Hiccup. "See this dial? You turn it to slide different colored gems into place. I still need those gems."

"Tenor you don't have any gems on you do you?" Dagur asked.

"No sorry," Tenor said. "And I will take me forever to get some from Draconia."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said Johann as he entered the room. He was carrying a box.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snotlout.

"I come bearing a gift for Mis Heather," said Johann.

"She's not here," said Snotlout. Johann frowned.

"But lets go back to you helping me to get the gems for the Dragon Eye 2," said Hiccup. Tenor slowly to his feet.

"Yes," said Johann. "I could obtain them and deliver them to your door in 3 to 4 moons."

"No, we don't have the time," Hiccup said.

"Well, there is always the Northern Markets," said Johann. "But we all know of the dangers there."

"Toothless and I will keep you safe," said Hiccup. "And you can ride Tenor." Tenor jumped down.

"I'll be outside," he said. He left the clubhouse and glided down to the stables.

He put on his saddle and armor. He was aware of the other dragons watching him. When he was ready he went back outside just as the Riders came to get their dragons. Tenor waited quietly as they got ready. Johann approached him, timidly.

"If you would be so kind to lay on the ground so I can mount you better," he said. Tenor knelt down and Johann clumsily crawled into his saddle. He got back up as the Riders came out. They took off and split up. Fishlegs and Snotlout went with Dagur, and the Twins followed Tenor and Hiccup.

Tenor led the way back towards the Northern Market. Johann was making it difficult for Tenor to fly straight. He kept squirming around and readjusting his grip. Tenor noticed that Hiccup had the satchel he kept the Dragon Eye lenses in.

"You bringing the lenses?" he asked.

"It'll help me find the right gems," said Hiccup.

"I see," said Tenor. "You want me to keep them safe for you?"

"I think I got it for now," said Hiccup. "Thanks though."

Soon they landed at the market. Johann got down from Tenor's saddle, then Tenor took off again. He circled the stalls, keeping an eye out for trouble. The place was crawling with shifty-looking folks. Hiccup, Johann, and the Twins went to the closest stall to get the first gem. Unfortunately the Twins got in the way. Johann sent them to the far side of the market. While they were occupied Hiccup and Johann got the gem. Tenor kept his eyes on the two of them. He had a nasty feeling something bad was going to happen and he need to stay where he was. Once they had the gem, they moved on. They went down the dark alley between two stalls. Almost at once they were ambushed by hunters. Tenor hovered over the alley. Toothless shot at the hunters. Tenor attacked from the air. One of the hunters grabbed Johann and held an ax to his throat.

"It's over Hiccup," roared the hunter. "Give me the Dragon Eye lenses." Hiccup took the satchel off her shoulder and was about to toss it over. But then the Twins landed their Zippleback right on top of the hunter, and Johann walked away. Tenor and Toothless took out the rest of the hunters.

"What's going on here?" asked Tuffnut.

"Ah, dragon hunter ambush," said Hiccup. "You just saved us."

"You don't say," said Ruffnut. They dismounted and Tenor landed next to them.

"That's the thing about dark alleyways," he said. "Bad things always happen."

"Anyway, and ambush requires planning," said Ruffnut, thinking aloud. "And planning requires pre-knowledge. Which means these hunters knew we were coming. That can only mean one thing, there's a mole among us."

"That's ridiculous," said Hiccup. Tenor rolled his eyes. "They saw us and decided to take the chance. There is no spy. We need to move fast. Lets find these jewels and get out of here." He put his sword away and left with Toothless. However as they left the alley, Hiccup secretly transferred the lenses from the satchel to Tenor's saddle bags.

They got four of the gems they needed; Turquoise, sunstone, amethyst, and emerald. Hiccup put them in his pocket.

"Four down, three to go," he said, he turned to Johann. "We need rubies." Johann beamed. He went to another stall and found them a ruby. As Hiccup put it with the others, Tuffnut ran up to them.

"Those hunters must have called for backup," he said.

"Because now, they have air support," said Ruffnut. Hiccup looked up to see a few Flyers flying low over head.

"We need to leave quickly and quietly," said Hiccup. "We may not get another chance."

"But Hiccup we still require one topaz, and one sapphire. Those aren't just found on the ground," said Johann.

"You're right Johann," said Hiccup. "But what about underground." He remembered the Sandbuster and his hoard of human treasures.

They got on their dragons and headed for the Sandbuster's den. They landed on the patch of sand that marked the entrance. Johann got down from Tenor's saddle. Luckily the lenses remained hidden.

"Do you get the feeling something bad's going to happen?" Toothless asked.

"I do," said Tenor. "But for some reason, I'm not too worried about it. I'm ready to fight at any moment." Hiccup looked around.

"We need to get in, get the gems, and get out before the Sandbuster knows we were there," he said. "We just need to find the he back way we used to..." He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. They all turned to see Johann opening an enormous trap door. Curious Hiccup went over, followed by Tenor and Toothless.

"You don't expect a seasoned trader like me to pass up access to a cache of tradable goods do you?" said Johann pridefully.

"Johann you're full of surprises," said Hiccup. Just as Tenor jumped inside, Ruffnut looked through her spyglass.

"I think you should take this underground," she said. They all followed her gaze and saw two Flyers heading for them.

"Ruff, Tuff, you lead these guys away while we go for the gems," Hiccup ordered. The Twins took off and charged at the Flyers, who turned around and chased them. Johann, Hiccup, and Toothless joined Tenor in the pit.

They wondered around the space. So far there was no sign of the Sandbuster. As they looked around Johann looked at Hiccup.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to have both dragons stand guard," he said. "Incase we need to make a hasty exit." Hiccup turned to Toothless and made a hand signal. Toothless nodded.

"Come on Tenor," he said as he turned around. Tenor followed him away from the humans. "I think Hiccup suspects something."

"What makes you say that?" Tenor asked.

"That hand motion doesn't mean stand guard," Toothless said. "It means circle around."

"Do you suspect anything?" Tenor asked.

"I do now," said Toothless. "And I'm kind of glad you and the Twins tagged along."

"Would that make three dragons or four?" Tenor asked, amused.

"Now's not the time Tenor," said Toothless.

"Sorry," said Tenor. They walked around the cave, and watched the two humans rummage through the treasure. The two dragons stayed in the shadows.

"Eureka! A perfect topaz," said Johann. He held up a yellow gem and tossed it to Hiccup.

"That just leaves the sapphire," Hiccup said.

"Right behind you," said Johann. Hiccup turned to see a dark blue stone resting on a box. He picked it up. Then the dragons heard the draw of a knife.

"I'll be taking those lenses boy," Johann said in a much darker voice. Hiccup turned around to see Johann aiming the knife at him. Hiccup gasped.

"Look whatever Korgen and Viggo are paying you," he stared.

"Them? Pay me?" said Johann, with an evil chuckle. "I pay them to serve in my fleet."

"But why do you want the lenses?" asked Hiccup. "And why now?"

"They're the key to help me find the King of Dragons," said Johann. Both Tenor and Toothless paused at this.

"King of Dragons," Tenor whispered. "That sounds familiar."

"He's not talking about Re is he?" Toothless asked.

"I don't think so," Tenor said. "Re's not that hard to find. I don't even think he's on the Dragon Eye." They went back to watching the humans as a thought struck Hiccup.

"Heather's lens," he said. Johann clapped his hands.

"Bravo Hiccup," he taunted. "Don't be so morose. How do think it's been for me all these years. To pretend to actually care about you." Then he paused. "And yet and I'm wondering, why aren't more surprised? And what do you find humorous?" He'd spotted the amused look on Hiccup's face.

"The Twins and their rants," Hiccup said, smirking. "I ignore most of it. But this spy thing got me thinking. Maybe it was coincidence that those hunters ambushed us. But how did they know to ask for the lenses. The lenses I only brought because you suggested it. Then more thing started adding up." Johann just glared at him. "You were there when Heather lost her lens. Your distress call got most of us off the Edge right as the hunters decided to invade. You sent us after Dagur assuring us he'd be alone. And your ship was conveniently located on Outcast Island right when we broke out of prison."

"The worst part was letting him think he actually stole my ship," said Johann.

"That makes me wonder actually," Tenor whispered to Toothless. "Does that mean Dagur knew Johann was a bad guy?" Toothless considered.

"Hmmm, interesting theory," he said. They fell silent and watched the humans again.

"You've been behind all of this," Hiccup said.

"Ever since Breakneck Bog I've been trying my to rid the Archipelago of you and your dragon riders," said Johann. "But you have a most annoying habit of not dying when you're supposed to." Tenor snickered quietly.

"You have a problem too Johann, you never stop talking," said Hiccup. "You give away everything, especially when you think you have the upper hand. You see when I made this hand motion to Toothless telling him to leave. Leaving is actually the last thing I told him to do." Right on Que. Toothless emerged from his hiding place and growled at Johann. Tenor snuck up behind Johann.

"The Sandbuster will surly hear if a plasma blast is fired," said Johann.

"Yeah," said Tenor, also coming out of hiding. "But who needs a plasma blast when he has so many other things he could use." He snapped out his black teeth. Toothless went into a crouch. Johann pointed his knife at Tenor.

"Don't come any closer," he hissed.

"Oh no," Tenor said sarcastically, as he circled Johann. "I'm so scared of a tiny knife, now what will I do?" Toothless suddenly saw that Tenor was about to step into a netter trap.

"Look out cousin!" he shouted. He pounced and shoved Tenor out of the way, only to be snapped up by the trap. Tenor rolled out of the way. Johann flung his knife and it pinned Tenor's right wing to the ground, so he couldn't get up. He hissed in pain.

"Ow, why is always the right wing?" he muttered to himself. Johann pulled out another knife and turned back to Hiccup.

"Now I believe we're all caught up," he said. "Now give me the lenses." Hiccup sighed and took off the satchel. He handed it to Johann. Then while Johann was distracted but it, Hiccup ducked out of sight. Johann opened the bag, only to find it empty. He roared in outrage, then turned to find Hiccup gone.

"Come on Hiccup," he said. "Why make this harder than it needs to be?" Tenor rolled his eyes. He caught Toothless looking at him.

"So where are the lenses?" he asked in dragontongue. Tenor winked at him and subtly tapped his saddlebag with his tail fin. Tenor zoned out of the rest of Johann's monologging. He suddenly spotted what he though was Hiccup. But when he threw his knives at him, it turned out to just be a reflection in the glass that littered the cave. Hiccup quickly darted out of his hiding place and over to Tenor. He wrenched the knife out of Tenor's wing.

"Thanks friend," Tenor said. He flapped his wings to make sure they still worked. Then dodging more knives he flew up and cut Toothless free. Both dragons dropped to the ground and ran over to Hiccup. Johann threw more knives at them. Tenor swatted most of them away with his tail, Toothless shot the last one. The sound of the blast carried throughout the cave. Next second the Sandbuster came roaring into the cave. He saw the intruders and snarled.

"Oh, I was hopping to get another shot at this guy," Tenor said eagerly. While dodging Johann's knives, the two nightly dragons fought the Sandbuster, trying to keep it off Hiccup. Tenor remembered to only bite with his gums. Together, Tenor and Toothless fought the Sandbuster back towards the tunnel. They soon succeeded and Toothless shot the tunnel, making it cave in and prevent the Sandbuster from coming back.

"Nice job guys," said Hiccup. He and the dragons turned around to find Johann gone. Tenor and Toothless snarled.

"And Johann goes off to pout like a baby," Tenor taunted.

"We can get him," said Toothless, gnashing his teeth. Both dragons went into fighting mode again.

"Not now guys," said Hiccup. "I get the feeling we're going to get another shot at Johann." Both dragons relaxed. Hiccup mounted Toothless. "Can you fly Tenor?" He looked at the small tear in Tenor's wing.

"Yeah I think so," Tenor said. Both dragons spread their wings and flew out of the hole, Tenor closed the door behind them.

They met back up with the Twins and headed back towards the Edge. Tenor's wing stung the whole way, but he could still fly with it. Tenor made sure he had all the lenses and assured Hiccup that they were safe.

When they got back to the Edge, the first thing they saw was Queen Aurora on the runway pacing. She looked up when Hiccup, Tenor, and the Twins landed. Tenor quickly saw the ashamed look on her face.

"Aurora, what happened?" Tenor asked. Aurora just sobbed for a few minuets.

"It's Re," she said, when she got her breath back. "Father arrested him." Tenor looked surprised.

"What?" said Hiccup, also surprised. "Why?" Aurora took a deep breath.

"He said he was ashamed of our actions with the Mountainbacks," she said. "Father said I'd have to regain his trust in order to get Re back." Hiccup and Tenor exchanged a glance.

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better," said Tenor. "But we might have an opportunity for you." Aurora sniffed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll explain when the others get back," Hiccup said. "This is kind of big."

"Very well," Aurora said. As Hiccup and the Twins went into the stables to unsaddle their dragons, Aurora looked at Tenor.

"I'm so sorry Tenor," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry we treated you so badly, I'm sorry we banished you." Tenor hesitated, then nuzzled her neck.

"It's okay Aurora," he said. "I forgive you." Aurora nuzzled him back. "We'll get Re back, I promise." Aurora took a deep breath.

"Thank you Tenor," she said.

"Do me a favor though," Tenor added. "Don't mention any of this to Serenity. She doesn't need to know about our fight."

"I wouldn't tell her anyway," said Aurora. "I don't want her to be afraid that she's loosing more friends." She stepped back.

"Let's go meet everyone at the clubhouse," Tenor said. Aurora nodded and they flew up to the clubhouse. Tenor showed Aurora the Dragon Eye 2, and everything that happened while she and Re had gone rogue. Hiccup came up a few seconds later and added the gems to it. Tenor gave him back the lenses.

When the other Riders came back, with Dagur's lens, Hiccup gathered them all up at the clubhouse. Hiccup and Tenor told them all what had happened at the Northern Market. Aurora was most interested in the part about the King of Dragons. Hiccup looked over at her.

"I assume Re's not the dragon they mean," she said.

"No," said Aurora, as calmly as she could. "This would be a dragon far older then Re or myself." Hiccup and Tenor wrapped up their story.

"So Johann has been playing us all for years?" said Astrid. "And the Twins were the reason you figured it out?" Hiccup just shrugged.

"And you're sure my lens will help us find this King of Dragons?" asked Dagur as he handed the lens to Hiccup.

"One way to find out," said Hiccup. He slid the lens into the Dragon Eye 2 and set it on the table. Toothless lit it up and it projected images onto the back wall. They all looked at it.

"It's the five dragon classes," said Fishlegs.

"And we have lenses for three," said Hiccup. He pulled out two more lenses and held them up to the light. More images appeared.

"First one to find all five lenses," said Astrid.

"Reveals the King of Dragons," said Fishelgs.

"Game on," said Hiccup.

Later that evening, Aurora stood on a cliff near the outpost by herself. She reached into a pocket on her armor, and pulled out the golden Dragon Eye lens. The lens showed the way to the dragons' homeland Draconia. Draco himself had made it, saying it would come in handy towards the Dragon Riders much later in the future. Aurora knew that the hunters should never get their hands on it. She also knew that it served no use to the Riders currently. So the only thing she could think of to do was get rid of it. She could not risk the bad guys getting it again. She clamped the lens in her talons and took off. She flew a few miles from the island. Then, when she was a good distance away, she threw the lens as far as she could. She watched it sail down towards the sea, and vanished with a small splash. Aurora then turned around and headed back to the Edge.


	2. No Bark, All Bite

No Bark, All Bite

The Dragon Riders were headed home to Berk, to tell Stoic about Johann. Hiccup was nervous about this. Stoic hated being duped. Hiccup knew Stoic would be outraged when he found out. Aurora and Tenor flew next to him. Ever since Aurora had come back, she seemed perfectly normal. Nothing had changed about her, except for one thing; she was extremely unhappy. She had let her father down, and she was so upset about it. The only things that brought her comfort was that; even though Re was gone, she knew he was alive and that she would get him back someday. The other thing, was Tenor. With him around, she felt like she was not alone. She looked over at him. He was talking to Fishlegs about the King of Dragons. Aurora noticed that Tenor seemed happier then she'd ever seen him. She couldn't remember the last time Tenor talked so casually, and so much. Usually he stayed away from people, and just wanted to be by himself, and not talk to anybody. Aurora had heard the stories of what happened on the Edge while Re and her were away. He seemed like a completely different dragon then he was in Draconia. She wondered if he would be happier on the Edge, then in Draconia.

They approached Berk. The Riders were talking among themselves about how Stoic was going to react. They landed in the plaza. Hiccup headed towards his house while the others waited. Aurora turned to Tenor.

"You seem happy with these guys," she said.

"Do I?" Tenor asked.

"Yes," said Aurora. "I'm wondering if you'd want to stay with them, instead of returning to Draconia." Tenor looked surprised.

"You mean for the rest of my life?" he asked. Aurora nodded. "I'd never thought about that. I do like living on Dragon's Edge. But Draconia's my home."

"It's up to you," said Aurora. "You don't have do decide anything for a while." Tenor considered it. But was snapped back to reality by a loud roar coming from Hiccup's house. Stoic had no doubt been told about Johann. A few minuets later, he came storming out of the house with steam coming out of is ears.

"Gather up everything from Johann's last shipment!" he ordered. Aurora and Tenor exchanged a worried glance.

The village gathered up all food and supplies they'd gotten from Johann. They were nervous about it, as this was all their food. Tenor and Aurora helped. They put it all into a big pile.

"Do you think the merchants back home will bring food here?" Tenor asked. "Since Johann is out."

"I believe so," said Aurora. "I'm also sure Berk's other allies will want to help as well." She looked at Tenor. "Have you heard from Serenity lately?"

"I got her last letter a few weeks ago," Tenor said. "She seems pretty happy too with the Wingmaidens."

"What did she say?" asked Aurora.

"She's already been given a Razorwhip dragonet," said Tenor. "She calls him Scissors. She's also help heal the adult Razorwhips, and the other Wingmaiden's dragonets."

"We should visit her soon," said Aurora. Tenor turned to watch the vikings finish piling up the food. Stoic then turned to Skullcrusher.

"Skullcrusher fire," he ordered. Skullcrusher shot a fire at the pile of food. Hiccup looked shocked.

"Uh Dad, don't you want to test it first?" he asked. Stoic was still fuming.

"I assume you did the same thing on the Edge," he said. "Like any good viking would."

"No, the plan was to test it to see what was safe to eat," said Hiccup.

"That sounds like half a plan son," said Stoic. "The other half is what to with the vikings you killed with that poisoned food."

"I'm immune to most poisons," said Tenor. "It's in my system all the time. I could have tested it for you."

"And what if it was a poison that you're not immune to?" asked Stoic, as he stormed off and Hiccup followed him. Tenor and Aurora followed as well.

"You're immune to poison?" Aurora asked. "When did you discover this?"

"While you were away," said Tenor. "We had a run in with some Slitherwings, which are almost as poisonous as I am. I got some on me and I didn't feel a thing."

"But you still get sick from eels," Aurora pointed out.

"I am only half Blackfang," Tenor pointed out. "So there are still some poisons out there that will kill me." They followed the Berkians up to Gothi's house. They arrived at the same time Hiccup did. They saw Stoic come out with Gohi's medicine.

"Whoa Dad," said Hiccup. "Burning the food is one thing, but Gohi's medicine?"

"Everything made with Johann's supply of willow bark," said Stoic, and he threw the box into the ocean. He then turned to Aurora.

"Does Serenity have anything from Johann?" he asked.

"No," said Aurora. "She gets everything from the Wingmaidens and from home." Hiccup looked at Tenor.

"Does she have willow bark?" he asked.

"She might," said Tenor. "And she might need it." Just then Gobber came running up to them.

"Chief, three new ships just came in," he said. "Stacked high with anything we want." Stoic growled.

"I knew to savages would come the moment they knew we were helpless," he said.

"Dad, those are the most trusted merchants in the Archipelago," said Hiccup. Stoic glared at him.

"And you know that how?" he asked.

"Because I sent for them," Hiccup explained. This didn't improve Stoic's mood and he stormed off again. "We need supplies." Hiccup followed him.

Down the the docks, Stoic examined the three merchants and their items. Stoic didn't really touch any of the food and just glared at them.

"Too fish," he barked. "Too tall, shifty eyes. Take your garbage back out to sea." Hiccup ran up to him.

"Don't you want to test this stuff?" he asked.

"I've seen enough Hiccup," said Stoic. "Did you notice that none of those merchants had willow bark. How can we trust these some one who doesn't account for our health?"

"He's got a point," said Astrid. Hiccup sighed. Aurora turned to Tenor.

"I might have to stay on Berk and lend a wing," she said. "Until they can find a reliable resources."

"Good idea," Tenor said. "So you stay on Berk, and I stay on the Edge. Until Re's released?"

"Yes," said Aurora. "Or until the King of Dragons is saved." Stoic left at that moment. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. The two Draconians followed him.

They landed outside the arena, where Stoic and Gobber were saddling up Skullcrusher. Hiccup dismounted.

"Going to get willow bark I assume," he said. Stoic didn't answer.

"That's the general idea," said Gobber.

"So Dad, maybe it would be a good time to sit down and come up with a plan," said Hiccup.

"Already have a plan," said Stoic. "Right up here." He pointed to his forehead.

"Care to share said plan?" asked Hiccup. But Stoic just mounted Skullcrusher.

"So Chief, now that you've got the willow bark taken care of," said Gobber. "I'm thinking we should give those traders a try." Stoic heaved a sigh.

"Fine," he said. "But it's only a trial run. And make sure they have all the other stuff we buy: wool, honey, the lot."

"You got it chief," said Gobber.

"Aurora, you stay and give a second opinion," said Stoic. Aurora nodded. Skullcrusher spread his wings and took off.

"I'm off to pick our new trader," said Gobber. He left the arena, and Aurora followed him. Hiccup was staring after Stoic. Tenor and Toothless, stood next to him. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off, with Tenor right behind him. Hiccup made a quick stop at Gothi's house, then headed after his father.

They flew for a few hours, through dens grey clouds. Hiccup kept his father in his sight but stayed well back. All was quiet. But then Hiccup looked down for a second, and when he looked up Stoic was gone. Hiccup pulled Toothless to a stop, Tenor almost ran into him.

"Something I can help you with?" Stoic asked, from behind them. Hiccup turned Toothless around.

"Hey Dad, fancy meeting you up here," he said. He pulled a scroll out of his bag. "I thought you could use this map from Gothi. It shows all the islands with willow bark." Tenor suddenly heard loud roaring coming at them, followed by the sound of hundreds of beating wings.

"Hey guys," Tenor said, nervously. "I'm thinking you should move."

"Shut up Tenor," said Stoic harshly. Tenor shrugged and dove out of sight. About three seconds later a stampede of dragons came flying at the two Riders. Tenor stayed on the outside of the stampede. Neither Hiccup nor Stoic moved. The wild dragons sped past them. Non of them hit the two vikings, except for a blue Monstrous Nightmare. He was heading right for Skullcrusher. Stoic rammed Skullcrusher into the wild dragon, knocking it back. The dragon roared and burst into flames.

"Oh want to play with fire to ya?" roared Stoic. Tenor saw Skullcrusher open his mouth to shoot the Monstrous Nightmare. He dove towards them, and knocked the Monstrous Nightmare out of the way, making Skullcrusher miss. The wild dragon looked at Tenor.

"Sorry about that," Tenor said.

"Humans and their tempers," said the Monstrous Nightmare, bitterly. "Thanks anyway stranger." He flew off and Tenor flew back up to Hiccup and Toothless.

"I had it all under control," said Stoic.

"I'm sure you did," Tenor said.

"But you would feel horrible if you'd hurt that dragon," said Hiccup. Just then the smell of wood smoke filled Tenor's nose. He sniffed the air. He looked in the direction the smell was coming from.

"What is it now Tenor?" asked Stoic. Tenor just looked at him them looked down again. They all followed his gaze to see the island bellow, in flames.

"Strange that the first place we need do go is on fire," said Hiccup. "It's almost as if..."

"It's not the only island on the map son," Stoic interrupted. "This is just a minor set back." He urged Skullcrusher onwards. Toothless wined a bit when the smoke surrounded him. He pawed it away from his face. He looked over at Tenor, who didn't seem to like the smoke either. They took off after Skullcrusher.

"Is the arguing getting to you cousin?" Tenor asked.

"Yeah it is," said Toothless. "And I know this must sound odd coming from a dragon, but so much smoke bothers me too."

"That's not odd," said Tenor. "I don't like so much smoke either." They picked up speed and caught up to Skullcrusher.

On Berk, Aurora watched Gobber and the Riders examine the three merchants. It was going nowhere. The Riders' dragons stood beside her.

"Does Draconia have any merchants?" asked Meatlug.

"We do," said Aurora. "But we have never traded with anyone before, we've never really had anyone to trade with."

"Maybe your Draconian merchants can trade with Berk," Hookfang suggested.

"I was thinking that," said Aurora. "We would need something to carry all these goods in, we have no ships."

"Berk could give you a few ships," said Stormfly. Aurora smirked.

"Our citizens have never seen a human vessel," she said. "They wouldn't know how to sail one."

"They could learn," said Hookfang.

"Perhaps," said Aurora. She heaved a sad sigh. "It's so different without Re. We always come up with solutions together."

"Well, you can talk it over with Tenor when he comes back," said Meatlug. "He's still here for you."

"That's true," said Aurora. They turned back to watch the humans. The merchants had suggested a cook off. "I'll keep brainstorming." The dragons followed the humans up towards the Great Hall.

Hiccup, Stoic, and the three dragons landed on the next island on the map. Hiccup, Toothless and Tenor walked on foot to the willow trees. Stoic and Skullcrusher stayed in the air. Hiccup began pulling bark off the willow trees. Tenor used his claws to scrap the bark off, and sharpen his claws at the same time. But then Stoic rammed Skullcrusher into the tree, knocking it over. Tenor had to run out of the way before it fell on top of him.

"Dad we just need the bark, not the whole tree," said Hiccup. Stoic laughed.

"Telling me how to gather bark?" he said. Suddenly both Tenor and Toothless sniffed the air. They looked up to see pillars of smoke. The two vikings saw this too. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they all took off. They looked for the source of the fire, and found two Flyers setting the willow trees on fire with their Singetails. Tenor shot towards one of the Singetails. He was about to blast the Flyer off the Singetails, but was knocked aside by Stoic. Tenor stopped himself before he crashed into a tree. Skullcrusher managed to knock the Flyer off his Singetail. The dragon shook off his bridal and flew off. Hiccup knocked the second Flyer off the second Singetail. That dragon followed his fellow. Hiccup and Stoic regrouped. Tenor sighed and flew up to them.

"I would think Johann was smarter than that," said Stoic.

"He is," said Hiccup. "Ruining our food supply and burning the willow trees can't be his whole plan."

"A plan is a plan Hiccup," said Stoic. "Even if it's a bad one." He steered Skullcrusher onwards. Hiccup, Toothless, and Tenor followed.

"Sorry Tenor," said Skullcrusher. "I hope you're not hurt."

"I'm fine," said Tenor. "I'm used to it." He flew on, not saying anything else.

They stopped to rest on a sea stack. In the distance was the next island on the map, and it too was smoking. Hiccup was looking the map over.

"We'll rest our dragon here before continuing," said Stoic.

"The next island is halfway across the Archipelago," said Hiccup. "Dad."

"What now?" asked Stoic, annoyed.

"Just listen to me for a second," said Hiccup. "You've known Johann for years."

"Not this again," said Stoic.

"This can't be about us fly around looking for tree bark," said Hiccup. "It makes no sense."

"Okay then," said Stoic. "What do have us do? Sit around, come up with a plan, go over it again and again?"

"I'd be better than flying off with no supplies and tired dragons," Hiccup pointed out.

"I'm not that tired," said Tenor to himself.

"Oh, I must have forgotten," Stoic shouted. "I'm talking to the expert on getting duped by Trader Johann."

"Yeah, well I was fooled for half as long as you were," Hiccup shot back. "So what does that make you?" They glared at each other for several minuets. The three dragons looked nervously at each other.

"I don't know about you two," said Tenor. "But I have half a mind to fly off and not come back until these guys start acting like adults."

"Me too," said Skullcrusher. "I'm getting so tired of this." They looked back at the vikings as Stoic snatched the map out of Hiccup's hands and mounted Skullcrusher. Hiccup, Tenor, and Toothless watched them fly away.

On Berk, Aurora was sitting in the plaza with the other dragons. The Vikings were still in the Great Hall. Aurora was feeling so restless. She got up and started pacing. The other dragons followed her with their eyes.

"Why so anxious your majesty?" asked Meatlug. "I'm sure Re's safe wherever he is."

"It's not that," said Aurora. "Not entirely. Something's coming, my instincts are blaring in my mind. Re and Tenor are better at battle strategies than I am."

"But you are good at fighting," said Hookfang. "I've seen you."

"I'm as good as you guys are," said Aurora. Suddenly she hissed and looked up. The air was filled with the rattle of hundreds of Singetails. A moment later the Flyers filled the sky, setting fire to the village. Before the Berkian dragons and Aurora could react, they were covered in nets. Hunters ran a muck and captured all the dragons and vikings. Astrid came running out of the Great Hall. She tried to rescue Stormfly, but ended up getting captured herself. Aurora bit, clawed, and burned the net around her and managed to free herself. She jumped to her feet and took off. She headed towards the other dragons.

"No your majesty," said Stormfly. "Don't worry about us. Go find Hiccup and Stoic. We'll be fine."

"You sure?" asked Aurora.

"Just go, before they catch you again," said Hookfang. Aurora reluctantly turned around and flew away, dodging the Singetails. She was about to head over the ocean, when she felt an arrow stab the membrane of her left wing. She looked to see a dragonroot arrow sticking out of her wing. The point had gone clean through, so the dragonroot didn't effect her. She landed on a sea stack, ripped the arrow out of her wing, then took off again ignoring the stinging pain.

Over the ocean Hiccup and Stoic flew beside each other in silence. Tenor flew slightly separate and sang to himself, quietly. Toothless and Skullcrusher looked at each other, and tired to inch closer. However their riders would pull them back every time. There was a few more moments of silence. Then both Hiccup and Stoic started talking at the same time, trying to apologize. Then Hiccup managed to say something.

"Look Johann's got us so turned around that we're out of control," he said.

"Aye," Stoic agreed.

"Full disclosure, I had no idea how to test the food for poisoning back on the Edge," Hiccup continued.

"Isn't that what Snotlout's for?" Stoic sneered. They both laughed at that. "I should have just picked one of those lousy traders. Even though they had no bark and all the same fish." Hiccup perked up. Stoic caught the expression on his face.

"Out with it," he ordered.

"It's kind of a big coincidence," said Hiccup. "That all those traders had no bark and all the same fish." Then a thought struck him. "Wait that fish, what kind was it?"

"I was too busy acting like a child I didn't get a chance to see," said Stoic.

"It wasn't icetail pike was it?" asked Hiccup. Stoic looked surprised.

"Indeed it was," he said. Hiccup glared.

"That's what Singetails eat," he roared.

"Johann sent us on a wild goose chase," said Stoic. "To get us away from Berk." At once they turned around to head back to Berk.

"Didn't Johann pull this stunt before?" Tenor asked Toothless. "The whole wild dragon decoy. Then again when he sent Hiccup looking for some plant so the Hunters and Flyers could overtake the Edge."

"Hey you're right," Toothless said.

"I really don't want to call Hiccup gullible," Tenor said. "Because he's so smart."

"Well, Johann's pretty clever and cunning with his plans," said Toothless. "I'm sure a lot of smart people would fall for it."

"I hope we get there in time to rescue everybody," said Tenor. Suddenly they heard a roar ahead of them. They looked to see something shiny flying lopsidedly towards them. Hiccup and Stoic pulled their dragons to a stop as Aurora approached them. She was panting very heavily and seemed to be favoring her left wing.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" asked Stoic.

"Berk...under...attack," Aurora wheezed. "Singetails." Hiccup and Stoic instantly flew off, at a faster speed. Tenor and Aurora followed.

It was nighttime when they got back to Berk. They landed on a sea stack that had trees and bushes on it. They did in the bushes and Stoic looked through his spyglass. Aurora landed heavily and had to lean on Tenor.

"You going to be okay?" he asked, nervously.

"I'm so tired," said Aurora. "I've never flown that hard or that fast with an injured wing."

"Well I think you did so well that I think you've earned a break," said Tenor. He laid her down. "Wait here." He hurried over next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"They've got a whole lot of guards in front of the Great Hall," said Stoic.

"That must where they're keeping everyone," said Hiccup. Stoic scanned the island.

"What are they taking that ballista to the arena for then?" he asked.

"Must be where the dragons are," said Hiccup. "They're going to use it on them." He hurried over to Toothless and mounted up.

"Hang on son," said Stoic. "My island, my plan." Tenor turned back to Aurora. She was still panting.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "Do I need to fetch my healer?"

"No," said Aurora quickly. "She doesn't need to be dragged into this. I'll be fine, I just need rest."

"You think you can fight?" Tenor asked. Aurora considered. "Be honest."

"Well, you're better at fighting than I am," Aurora said. She hid her head under her wing and folded in on herself. Tenor looked concerned. But Hiccup called Tenor over.

"Is Aurora not joining us?" asked Hiccup.

"No, her wing is bothering her," said Tenor. "And she's not feeling well. What's the plan?" Hiccup told him Stoic's plan. Tenor was thrilled. "This will be fun." Hiccup got back on Toothless and took off, with Tenor following.

"You ready?" asked Toothless.

"Yeah, I love seeing you in action cousin," Tenor said.

"Let's see if you're as good as me," Toothless challenged. "You think Aurora will be okay? She seems so distraught with Re gone."

"Oh gosh I hope so," said Tenor softly. "Last time I saw her like this was about eight years ago."

"What happened then?" asked Toothless.

"That's when Re got struck by lightening and almost died," Tenor said.

"When Serenity first got her medical bag?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah," said Tenor. Toothless spotted Stoic quarreling with Krogen.

"Here we go," he said. "Time to go back in time a bit." Before Tenor could ask any questions, they took off.

Using the dark sky as their cover, the two nightly dragons snuck passed the Flyers and towards the arena. They put on a burst of speed and fired a plasma blast at the ballista just before it could shoot Hookfang. The blasts hit it at full force, but didn't even dent it. Toothless and Tenor sped off, and circled around for another attack. The hunters pulled the ballista out of the arena and began shooting at them. Fortunately, it was very difficult to shoot to black dragons at night. Toothless lead the second attack and blasted the weapon again. Again, nothing happened. Hiccup was getting frustrated.

"There must be some way of stopping it," he said. Tenor spotted the look on Toothless' face.

"You have an idea cousin?" he asked.

"I am the biggest expert on attacking Berk," Toothless said. "I know exactly what to do. You go free the other dragons." He went into a dive back towards the arena. He dodged the harpoons with expert coordination. He put on a burst of speed and rammed into the ballista as hard as he could, knocking it off the cliff and into the water. Instantly Tenor flew into the arena and landed.

"Hey guys," he said. "Mind if I joined the party?" He freed the dragons one at time.

"Not at all Tenor," said Stormfly. "And you're not even late, you're right on time." They took off and joined up with Toothless. They sped towards the village to help Stoic. The Berkian dragons chased the Flyers away. Tenor knocked several off their Singetails. Toothless and his friends aimed at the Great Hall doors and blasted them, freeing the Riders. With their added help they managed to rid the village of Krogen and the Flyers. Everyone broke out into cheers. The dragons landed in the plaza.

"Brilliant move cousin," said Tenor. "I assume that's what you meant by go back in time a bit."

"Yes," said Toothless. "I would attack Berk almost every night before I was shot down. I got the idea from Skullcrusher shoving you out of the way back there." They turned back to the RIders.

"Trader Johann has no idea what he's started," said Stoic.

"A war?" asked Tenor.

"Something like that," said Stoic.

"I'll go check on Aurora," said Tenor. He spread his wings and took off.

He flew back to the sea stack where Aurora was, catching a tuna on the way. He found her laying in the bushes. Her breathing had gone back to normal. She was breathing, and awake, but motionless.

"Are you feeling better?" Tenor asked. Aurora looked at him.

"Physically yes," she said. Tenor tossed her the fish. She looked at it, but didn't eat it.

"You'll need your strength," Tenor said, and pushed the fish closer. Aurora sighed and ate the fish. Tenor sat beside her, as close as was comfortable for him.

"So, you want to come back to the Edge with us?" Tenor asked.

"No, I'll stay on Berk," said Aurora. "Help fix their trader problem, as well as help find the King of Dragons."

"I hope we find it before the Flyers do," Tenor said. Aurora smiled at him.

"Even if they did find it first, they'll have a job trying to control it," she said. "It's very big and very old." She finished the tuna then yawned.

"Let's go to the Apple Tree," Tenor said. "We can spend the night there." Aurora slowly and shakily got to her feet. Tenor got up and they both flew back to the village.

The next day Hiccup and Stoic gathered up all the items the traders had left behind. They planned to put it to good use.

"Nice of those traders to leave all this behind," said Stoic.

"You make it sound like they had a choice," said Hiccup cheerfully. They placed the last of the items with the rest of it. Then they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Hiccup, I said a lot of things yesterday," said Stoic sincerely. "That came from anger and were not meant for you."

"Yeah me too," said Hiccup.

Outside under the Apple Tree, Aurora woke up feeling fully restored. She yawned and sat up. Tenor was standing nearby, eating a sheep.

"I hope you didn't get that from the farmlands," she said.

"Nope, found it in the woods," said Tenor. Aurora got to her feet and stretched her wings. She munched on a few golden apples. When breakfast was over, they headed down to the plaza. Dagur had sent a box of willow bark, so the Riders were able to return to Dragon's Edge.

"You coming with us Aurora?" asked Astrid.

"No," said Aurora. "Berk is still in need of a good trader. I'll stay here until they get one. Shouldn't take too long. But I will help with finding the King of Dragons." The Riders mounted their dragons and took off. Tenor said good bye to Aurora, then followed them.


	3. Chain of Command

Chain of Command

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Tenor were heading to the Isle of Wingmaidens. Hiccup wanted to alert Atali about Johann and bring her to Eruptadon Island where the other Riders were gathered with Queen Mala, Queen Aurora, and Dagur. Hiccup had picked Snotlout and Tenor to accompany him incase they ran into the Flyers, and Tenor was dying to pay his rider a visit. Tenor was very excited that he sang the whole way, he wanted to see how Serenity was fitting in with the Wingmaidens.

"So you wouldn't let me take the lenses to Defenders of the Wing Island because?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, and the Twins are setting up the summit meeting," said Hiccup. "While we..."

"Go get Atali, fill her in on Johann, and bring her to the meeting," said Snotlout.

"Exactly," said Hiccup.

"But why didn't I go set up the summit meeting?" said Snotlout. "Astrid could have been on escort duty."

"What difference dose it make?" asked Hiccup.

"I'd just like to know where I stand," said Snotlout.

"Look I need you here with me," said Hiccup sternly. At that moment they arrived at the island.

Like everybody else, Atali was surprised to learn about Johann. Hiccup told her and the Wingmaidens all about Johann, the Flyers, and about the quest for the King of Dragons. Tenor glanced around at the present Wingmaidens. They varied in size and shape. One of them was wearing a masked helmet. He couldn't pick out his rider.

"Trader Johann?" said Atali when Hiccup finished talking. "I assume you didn't see that coming. This poses a great threat to us and our sacred mission."

"Which is why we need you at this summit meeting," said Hiccup. Atali considered then she turned to a larger, brown-haired girl.

"Mindon," she said.

"I will gladly accompany you to the meeting," Mindon said enthusiastically.

"Actually Nadia will be joining me," said Atali, gesturing to the dark-skinned blond beside her.

"I am perfectly capable of assisting you," Mindon insisted.

"I have no doubt," said Atali. "But I need you here to defend our island." Mindon reluctantly nodded and took off. Hiccup looked at Snotlout, and gestured after her. Snotlout took the hint and flew after Mindon on Hookfang. Atali turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup you and your dragon should rest while I prepare for the journey," she said.

"They can stay in my hut Atali," said the masked Wingmaiden. "I have a spare bed." Atali nodded and smiled at her.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Tenor followed the Wingmaiden through the village. She leaned on her spear and occasionally stroked the pale gold Razorwhip dragonet on her back. Soon she led them to a hut.

"So how are things back at the Edge?" she asked.

"Good," said Hiccup. "We just need to come up with a hiding place for the Dragon Eye lenses." The Wingmaiden led the way into the hut. At first glance it was clear the hut was a healing hut. There was a table full of medicines and bandages. On the floor was a large cloth mat that was for operations.

"Wait I recognize some that stuff," said Tenor. The Wingmaiden propped her spear against the wall and took off her helmet.

"Serenity," said Hiccup, shocked. "Is that really you?"

"Hi guys," Serenity said quietly. She put her helmet down. Toothless nuzzled her shoulder. Serenity smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you." The Razorwhip chirped.

"You have your very own Razorwhip," said Tenor.

"This is Scissors," said Serenity, stroking her Razorwhip's head. "His mother's name is Blade." Scissors crawled onto her arm.

"You said something about a spare room?" Hiccup asked.

"Right through that door," said Serenity, pointing to a doorway in the back of the room. "It should be big enough for both of you."

"Thanks Serenity," said Hiccup. He and Toothless went into the room. When they were out of sight, Serenity turned to Tenor.

"How are Re and Aurora?" she asked.

"They're pretty good," said Tenor. "They're helping set up this summit meeting."

"I see," said Serenity. Scissors flew over and perched on Tenor's saddle. Serenity threw her arms around Tenor's neck. "I was starting to you'd forgotten me."

"I would never forget you," Tenor said, hugging her back. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes," said Serenity. "I like it here, but I do miss home too." She sat in her chair beside the bed in the corner. Scissors flew over and laid in her lap.

"These Wingmaidens don't mind you speaking to dragons?" Tenor asked, sitting beside her chair.

"They know I'm different," said Serenity. "They know I handle dragons differently than they do."

"Have you made friends with any of the Wingmaidens?" Tenor asked.

"Yes," said Serenity. "I have a lot in common with many of them. They've lost close friends like I lost Chris."

"You want to go for a ride?" Tenor asked. "Just around the island."

"I'd like to," said Serenity. "I'll have to ask Atali. She likes knowing where I am, incase one of the Razrowhips falls ill."

"Fair enough," said Tenor. They got to their feet and Serenity put Scissors on her back, put her helmet back on, and picked up her bag. They left the hut and took off, looking for Atali.

They found her in her hut, grooming her Razorwhip. She smiled when Serenity and Tenor entered.

"Hello Serenity, did Hiccup get settled in okay?" Atali asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Serenity. "Tenor and I would like to go for a flight since we've been apart for so long."

"You may, as long as your back before dark," said Atali.

"We will," Tenor assured her.

"And stay within sight of the village," said Atali.

"Don't worry Atali," said Tenor, smoothly. "I know the dangers."

"Thank you Atali," said Serenity. "Bye Silverdash." Tenor followed her outside. Serenity put her bag on the back of the saddle, then mounted her dragon. Scissors crawled off her back and perched on the front of the saddle. Tenor looked nervously at the dragonet.

"Are you going to be ok with Scissors here?" Serenity asked. "He should behave himself."

"I think we'll be fine then," Tenor said. He spread his wings and took off.

Tenor was so happy to have a rider again. At first he was weary of Scissors, but soon he got used to him. They circled the village, watching the other Wingmaidens take care of their Razorwhips.

"Do you know each Razorwhip's name?" Tenor asked.

"Most of them," said Serenity. "And their mothers."

"And the dragonets all know each other?" Tenor asked.

"Yup," said Serenity. "We're all close here." She stroked Scissors. "You're not jealous are you?" Tenor took a deep breath.

"I'm trying not to be," he said. Serenity stroked his neck.

"You're still my riding dragon," she said. "Scissors will eventually go back to his mother, and I'll eventually go back to you guys." Tenor smiled. "Well, I should go check on my guests." She steered Tenor back to her healing hut and they landed on the porch, just as the sun set.

"I really missed you Tenor," Serenity said.

"I missed you too," Tenor said. "It's hard sometimes to be the only dragon without a rider." Serenity dismounted and Scissors crawled onto her shoulders. They entered the hut and Serenity removed her helmet and sat in her chair. Tenor laid down beside her on the floor. Scissors jumped down and curled up beside Tenor.

"Awww, he likes you," Serenity cooed. Tenor looked nervous. "You better get used to it if you want to have dragonets of your own one day." Tenor took a deep breath and relaxed. Just then Hiccup and Toothless came into the room.

"Hey Tenor will you go keep an eye on Snotlout and Mindon?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure," Tenor said. He got to his feet and left the hut. Scissors flew back on Serenity's lap.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked.

"No not really," said Hiccup. "Thanks though. I'm kind of worried about what's going on back on Defenders of the Wing Island."

"I'm sure they're fine," Serenity said. "They've survived just about everything these hunters have done." Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Serenity you know a lot about dragon history right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Serenity answered.

"What do you know about the King of Dragons?" Hiccup asked. Serenity thought for a moment.

"Not enough to help you find it unfortunately," she said. "But I can tell you everything I know." She gestured to another chair. Hiccup sat down and Toothless laid down beside him. "The King of Dragons isn't just one dragon," Serenity began. "It's a species of dragon, one of the oldest in dragon history."

"Draco said they were his soldiers," said Hiccup.

"Yes," said Serenity. "Back home, we call them the ancient kings. They were way bigger than the Red Death, and way more powerful. I heard stories of these ancient dragons having the ability to control the minds of dragons, and summon huge armies to their aid in times of stress. It was a real sight to behold. Dragons always felt safe around them, because it is very hard to kill a King of Dragons. The only thing that can kill an alpha dragon, is another alpha dragon. Humans wouldn't stand a chance."

"What about a smaller dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Now that's the interesting part," said Serenity. "Alpha dragons are the hardest to take out, even for a small dragon. No non-alpha dragons have ever taken out an alpha dragon, ever. Until you and Toothless defeated the Red Death. Several of them tried, but never succeeded."

"Why would Johann be after the King of Dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"My guess would be that he wants to control it," said Serenity. "Because if you control the King of Dragons, you control all of the dragons. However, I don't know how Johann plans on controlling it. He's the size of an ant to them."

"These alpha dragons, they're not evil are they?" Toothless asked.

"They're not supposed to be," said Serenity. "From what I've read they're peace makers. Dragons were are naturally enemies would always fight along side each other when the King Dragon summoned them."

"So does Re fit into all this somehow?" Asked Hiccup.

"Re's ancestors ruled Draconia for millions of years," said Serenity. "These King Dragons were in charge long before Draconia was discovered."

"What else do you know?" Hiccup asked.

"I know they're a relative of the Snow Wraith," Serenity said. "But these King Dragons, they can't fly."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, baffled.

"I was surprised too," Serenity said. "Which I guess is why dragons like the Red Death existed, until she got corrupted with her own power."

"How does the mind control thing work?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure," said Serenity. "But I do know that alphas can't control other alphas, nor can they be controlled by other alphas. So Re and Aurora can't be controlled by them."

"That's all you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "I have no idea where to find one, sorry."

"That's ok," said Hiccup. "We just have to find all five Dragon Eye lenses, then we'll have a map to the King of Dragons."

"Is it true you made a second Dragon Eye?" Serenity asked.

"Yup," said Hiccup. "Thanks for those blue prints by the way."

"You're welcome," said Serenity. "You probably needed them more than I did."

Soon the stars came out. Serenity was just about to start dinner with Scissors on her shoulders, when there came loud roars and explosions from outside. Serenity grabbed her helmet, then followed Hiccup and Toothless outside. The minuet they got out the hut was blown up. Serenity but her helmet on. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off, Serenity followed with Scissors. The sky was filled with Flyers. Atali came up to Hiccup and Serenity.

"Where's Mindon and the guards?" Atali asked.

"I'll handle the Flyers, you protect the Razorwhips," said Hiccup.

"No, this is my island," said Atali. "I will protect it. Serenity go to your save spot."

"Yes ma'am," said Serenity and she flew off. Atali and Hiccup flew out to meet the Flyers. They managed to keep a few Flyers at bay and freed a few Singetails. They were soon joined by Snotlout, Tenor, Mindon, and all the guards.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Hiccup.

"It wasn't my fault Hiccup, I was trying to stop her," said Snotlout. At that moment Atali confronted Mindon while Tenor continued to blast Flyers off their Singetails.

"Where were the gaurds?" Asked Atali. "Why weren't they in their place?"

"They were with me," Mindon admitted.

"Doing what Mindon?" Atali snapped.

"Putting out a fire on the west side," said Mindon.

"A fire?" Said Atali. "Mindon that was a diversion, a trap. You fell right into it." Tenor circled them.

"Hey guys, talk later," he called. But suddenly a Singetail blasted Atali out of the sky, and she fell towards the rocks. Tenor dived after her while Hiccup and Snotlout blasted more Flyers off their mounts. Mindon looked a bit overwhelmed. Tenor managed to catch Atali on his back and joined the others. He hovered beside Mindon.

"What do we do now?" He asked. "It'll be hard to fight like this." Mindon turned to the other Wingmaidens.

"Retreat, protect the newborns," she cried. The Wingmaidens swooped down and grabbed the baby Razorwhips before the Singetails could blast them to bits. Mindon then led them all farther inland. The Singetails were right behind them.

Mindon led them to a cave in the cliffs. They all quickly landed and headed inside before the Flyers rounded the corner. They found Serenity and Scissors in there. Tenor carefully set Atali down.

"This is your safe place?" Tenor asked Serenity.

"Yes," said Serenity as she pulled her bag off Tenor's saddle. "Atali told be to come here if the island is ever attacked." She got to work on Atali and her Razorwhip.

"Why are they attacking us?" Mindon asked, worried.

"They're looking for a Dragon Eye lens," said Hiccup. "Mindon I need to know if you have one of these somewhere on this island." He held up a lens. Mindon looked at it.

"No we don't have anything like that here," she said.

"Thank Thor," said Hiccup. "I'll send a message to Defenders of the Wing Island. Hopefully Astrid and the others will get here in time." Snotlout however was more suspicious. While Hiccup and Serenity looked over Atali, he pulled Mindon aside.

"Why are you lying?" He asked.

"I'm not lying," said Mindon.

"You forgot you you're talking to," Snotlout chuckled. "See I've never seen it in the mirror, but I know that face. You have a lens don't you?" Mindon sighed.

"Ok, we do," she said.

"I knew it," said Snotlout. He turned to tell Hiccup, but Mindon stopped him.

"Wait I'll get the lens," she said. "I need to redeem myself." She turned to go, before Snotlout could say anything. Snotlout mounted Hookfang and blocked her.

"When this goes south, and trust me it's going to go south," said Snotlout. "You have to tell Hiccup I tried really, really hard to talk you out of it." Mindon smiled. Just as they were about to leave, they now found Tenor blocking their way.

"Sneaking off are you?" He asked.

"We're going to look for the Dragon Eye lens," said Snotlout.

"Please don't tell Hiccup," said Mindon. Tenor rolled his eyes.

"Why nobody tells Hiccup anything I'll never understand," he said.

"Please Tenor," said Mindon.

"You intend to go out there into a sky full of vermin?" Tenor asked.

"You want to come Tenor?" Asked Snotlout. Tenor thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess it's better than sitting here with no plan," he said. "Hiccup instructed me to keep an eye on you two, so I will."

He followed them outside. They made sure the Singetails were nowhere in sight and took off. Mindon took the lead. She lead them to a sea stack that had an opening in the top, which went way down.

"It's down there," said Mindon.

"As in how far down?" Asked Snotlout.

"As in all the way down," said Mindon. "It's impossible to get to without flight."

"Hey, that's kind of like our treasury and dungeons back home," said Tenor. Mindon lead them into the shaft and the two dragons followed. Tenor used his sonar to make sure they didn't hit anything. They landed on the very bottom of the shaft. Tenor spotted a torch in the middle of the chamber and lit it up. The torch was being held up by a Razorwhip statue. The light illuminated a large mural of a titan wing Razorwhip and a series of stones that were scattered around the floor, each with a carving of a Razorwhip.

"These are cool," said Snotlout. "What are they?"

"When a Razorwhip falls in battle, we pay homage to them," said Mindon. "They say the spirits of fallen dragons haunt this shrine."

"I'm not too crazy about a haunting right now," said Snotlout. "Or ever." Mindon flew up to the mural, and hovered next to the Razorwhip's eye. She put a mirror over the eye, which caught the light of the torch. It created a beam of light that illuminated a hole in the opposite wall. Mindon flew over and reached into the hole. She pulled out the Dragon Eye lens. Snotlout and Tenor beamed.

"Very clever," said Tenor. Mindon landed and handed him the lens. He put it in a pouch in his armor. Mindon then extinguished the torch and Tenor lead them back outside.

When they were outside, Tenor circled the sea stack.

"Snotlout, we did it!" Exclaimed Mindon. But then both Snotlout and Tenor spotted Hiccup and Toothless being chased by Flyers.

"Have you ever heard the phrase we shouldn't slap each other's yaks just yet?" Asked Snotlout.

"Ewww," said Tenor.

"I don't believe so," said Mindon. "But I'm guessing it's not good."

"Yea," said Snotlout. They instantly raced after the Singetails. They flew as fast as they can, but when they caught up to the Flyers they found them surrounding Toothless, Krogen among them. They circled the Night Fury like a hawks cornering a bluebird.

"No, we're too late," said Snotlout. Nevertheless they charged the Flyers. They fought as best as they could, but the Flyers still managed to capture Hiccup and Toothless. Mindon tried to fly after them but a Singetail knocked her out of the sky. Tenor blasted the Flyer off his mount while Snotlout dove after Mindon. He managed to catch her on Hookfang, but then a Singetail blasted Hookfang's wing causing him to crash. Tenor blasted that Flyer too, then flew down to Hookfang and the others.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine," said Snotlout. "Okay; Hiccup's been captured, Atali's wounded, and Hookfang is out of commission. Now what to we do?" He turned to Mindon, who seemed downhearted.

"Mindon, are you okay?" Tenor asked.

"I've failed," said Mindon sadly. "I've failed Atali and I've failed my tribe." She pulled her baby Razorwhip off her back. "You were right Snotlout, it was pointless to try. I've failed in my responsibility." The Razorwhip chirped in confusion. "I'm sorry little one, I shall be a Wingmaiden no more." Mindon released the dragonet and it flew over to Snotlout, then she turned and left. Snotlout and Tenor exchanged a glance.

After Snotlout put Hookfang's wing into a splint, he thought for a moment.

"Okay, Mindon's quit and some how because of me," he said. "Though you can back me up Hookfang, I did nothing." Hookfang looked down at him and snorted. "No way, I'm not going after her." The baby Razorwhip squealed at him. "Oh really, you want to chime in?" The dragonet bit his fingers then lifted him up and carried him off. Hookfang looked over at Tenor.

"Where do you think he's going?" He asked.

"Let's go find out," said Tenor with a shrug. "Can you walk?"

"I can limp," said Hookfang. "But I don't think I can fly for a while." Tenor nodded and led the way after Snotlout, Hookfang followed.

They found Snotlout and Mindon under a tree. Mindon still looked downhearted. The two dragons stopped to listen.

"Mindon, I think we got our signals crossed," said Snotlout. "I never told you it was okay to just quit." Mindon said nothing, so Snotlout continued. "Okay here it is, quitting as good as it feel and as little effort as it takes, is never a good idea."

"But Atali, she doesn't respect me," said Mindon.

"She gave you the most important job," said Snotlout. "To take care of the whole village while she was away."

"But you said I was passed over for a blond," said Mindon.

"And you listened to me?" Snotlout snorted. "I'm an idiot, ask anyone." Mindon got to her feet and Snotlout followed suit. "Believe it or not, this is it. This your moment, maybe not your moment of glory, but your moment when you decide. Either you own feelings, or the vow you made to these women and all of these dragons." Mindon looked surprised.

"Wow, I've never been spoken to like that," she said.

"I know it's silly," said Snotlout nervously.

"No, I like it," said Mindon, smiling. "It was very sincere." Hookfang looked over at Tenor.

"That was pretty sweet," he said.

"Right," said Tenor.

"What are we going to do about Hiccup?" Hookfang asked. "I can't fly."

"Serenity will help," said Tenor. "I can fill in for you, if you want."

"Thanks Tenor," said Hookfang. "It's always good to know we have a spare riding dragon around."

"Ha ha," said Tenor sarcastically. They looked back over at the humans. Mindon seemed to have gotten her spirits back.

"We need to think of a way to get Hiccup back," she said.

"Great," said Snotlout. "And while you're thinking, can you get this thing off me?" Mindon whistled and the baby Razorwhip flew back to her. Snotlout looked very interested in that.

"Wait, can all Razorwhips do that?" He asked. Mindon whistled again and the dragonet flew to Snotlout. She whistled one more time and it flew back to her. Tenor and Hookfang emerged and joined them.

"So, you lot," said Tenor. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yes we do," said Snotlout. "I'm going to need you to step in for Hookfang."

"Of course," said Tenor.

Snotlout filled them in on what he had in mind. Tenor was eager to get going. Mindon turned to him.

"Tenor will you gather the guards and bring them here?" She asked.

"Yes," said Tenor. He spread his wing, lifted Hookfang in his talons, and flew back to the cave. He landed outside it and Hookfang followed him inside. The Wingmaidens took a fighting stance.

"Easy guys," said Tenor. "It's just me." Hookfang went to the back of the cave and laid down.

"What's going on?" Asked a Wingmaiden.

"Hiccup and Toothless have been captured," Tenor said. "Snotlout and Mindon have a plan but we'll need your help." The Wingmaidens followed him back out of the cave and they took off, except for Serenity.

Tenor lead them back to the clearing. They landed and Snotlout told them his plan. When the Wingmaidens were caught up, Snotlout mounted Tenor. They took off and went after the Flyers. The baby Razorwhips seemed perfectly capable of carrying the Wingmaidens the whole way. Mindon flew right beside Tenor.

It was dawn by the time they reached the island. The Wingmaidens left to get into place, Snotlout and Mindon switched places. Snotlout used Mindon's Razorwhip to fly down to the spot where Hiccup and Toothless were caged, surrounded by Flyers. Tenor and Mindon circled high above, staying out of sight. Snotlout landed and addressed the Flyers.

"You guys want this?" He said, holding up the Dragon Eye lens. "Come and get it." The Flyers quickly got onto their Singetails and chased after him, Krogen in the lead. Tenor saw his chance. He swooped down and landed beside the cage. Mindon jumped off and released Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup mounted his dragon, and Mindon got back on Tenor. They took off to face the Flyers that were now homing in on them. They blasted Flyers off their mounts. Suddenly Dagur and Sleuther joined the fight, followed by Mala on Aurora. They fought together, in perfect sync. Hiccup and Mindon flew off to find Snotlout.

They found him and the Flyers. Baby Razorwhips were pulling the Flyers off the Singetails. Snotlout was being chased by Korgen. Hiccup flew Toothless down to them and pulled Krogen off his mount. Snotlout joined Mindon on Tenor's back. Suddenly Toothless was rammed out of the sky by the titan Singetail. Krogen fell but the dragon caught him and flew off. They durned around to find all the Riders and Wingmaidens staring at him, ready to fight. Krogen glared at them, but turned and flew away. The Riders relaxed. Mala and Dagur started congratulating each other. Tenor tilted his head.

"Are they a thing now?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll explain on the way," said Astrid. They turned and flew back towards the Isle of Wingmaidens. Dagur and Mala continued to smile at each other. Astrid explained that Dagur and Mala had gotten into an argument, and the Twins miraculously had gotten them to like each other again.

When they go back they found Atali and Hookfang on their feet again. Atali agreed to hide the Dragon Eye lenses in the Razorwhip Shrine. They all flew down there and Mindon put the satchel in the hole. Serenity turned to Aurora and Tenor.

"So where's Re?" She asked.

"He went back to Berk to help Stoic," said Aurora. "They're still without a trader." Serenity hugged her queen.

"I miss him," she said. Aurora nuzzled her face.

"Don't worry, we'll all be together again," she whispered. "I promise."

They all left the shrine and gathered at the village. Aurora agreed to fly Mala back to her island before she returned to the Edge.

"I appreciate your help Queen Aurora," said Mala. "And I'm so sorry about Re."

"It's fine," said Aurora. "I know he's safe. I just feel bad lying to Serenity about him." Mala got back into her saddle. They took off and joined Dagur and Sleuther.

Tenor said good bye to Serenity, then followed Hiccup back towards the Edge. Snotlout pulled up along side Hiccup.

"I know what you're going to say," he said. "Somehow this is all my fault."

"Actually you stepped and helped Mindon," said Hiccup. "That was really amazing." Snotlout beamed. They picked up speed and headed for the Edge.


	4. Loyal Order of Ingermen

Loyal Order of Ingerman

Tenor was lounging outside the clubhouse listening to Hiccup go over some updates he'd made to the Dragon Eye 2. Aurora was resting beside the door inside, watching. Suddenly they heard Fishlegs screaming for Hiccup. He came riding in on Meatlug, so fast that he accidentally knocked Tenor off the porch. He roared and managed to grab the edge of the porch with his talons. Fishlegs dismounted and entered the clubhouse with his arms full of notebooks and scrolls, he seemed hysterical.

"Fishlegs what is it?" Asked Hiccup, concerned.

"I was in my hut going over my lessons for the Dragon Explorer's campout," said Fishlegs, panting.

"Dragon Explorers? Here?" Snotlout asked, annoyed. "Great, a bunch of kids roaming the island." Toothless helped Tenor pull himself back onto the porch.

"Thanks cousin," he said. Toothless nodded and they both went inside.

"The Dragon Explorers aren't just kids, they're our future dragon riders," Fishlegs defended. Just then Tuffnut snatched one of Fishlegs's notebooks. He flipped through it with Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tenor looking over his shoulder.

"Wait where's the Zippleback badge?" Tuffnut asked.

"And the Night Fury badge," said Tenor. Snotlout took it and looked at it closer.

"The Gronkle badge is the highest rank," he laughed. Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs.

"Continue Fishlegs, you said you found something," said he said.

"It's horrible Hiccup," said Fishlegs, putting down the notebooks and scrolls. "So horrible I can't even say it." They all looked at him. Aurora casually got to her feet.

"Well just take a deep breath," said Hiccup calmly.

"Many years ago ancestors were dragon hunter," Fishlegs blurted out, then gasped. All the other Riders seemed surprised at this news, except Aurora and Tenor. Fislegs pulled out one of the papers and showed Hiccup. "They called themselves the Loyal Order of Ingerman. The decimated the Dramilion dragons and pushed them to the bring of extinction. Who would do that?"

"The Ingermans," said Snotlout. "Since you said the Ingermans."

"It's not so surprising is it?" Aurora asked. "Berk hunted and killed dragons for three hundred years."

"But this goes against everything I thought my family was," said Fishlegs sadly. "Dragon hunting in my blood, it's apart of me." He slumped onto a stool and hung his head. Tenor went to stand beside Aurora.

"Well as a dragon I don't feel the slightest bit threatened by you Fishlegs," said Aurora softly. "No matter what your ancestors did."

"I don't either," said Tenor. Fishlegs gave them a small smile.

The next day Aurora was returning from a much needed hunt. She approached the arena where she found Fishlegs and Meatlug waiting for her. She landed next to them.

"Hey Aurora can ask a favor?" Fishlegs asked. Aurora put down the water bird she'd caught.

"What favor?" She asked.

"I want to find out more about the Dramilions," said Fishlegs. "Can you light up the Dragon Eye 2. I need to find out where they live." Aurora considered.

"All right," she said. She roasted the water bird and ate it whole. She then followed Fishlegs and Meatlug up to the clubhouse.

When they got there Fishlegs set up the Dragon Eye 2 and got out all his notes. Aurora lit up the Dragon Eye 2 with her blue fire. She then went to sit in the corner with Meatlug.

"How have you been your majesty?" Meatlug asked her.

"I'm okay," said Aurora. "The distractions help."

"You think there are still Dramilions left?" Meatlug asked.

"Probably," said Aurora. "Father never lets a dragon species go completely extinct." Just then the other riders, along with Tenor and Toothless, landed outside and looked in. They watched Fishlegs bustle about, muttering to himself franticly. Aurora got up and joined them.

"He's been at this all day," said Hiccup.

"What'd you expect?" Snotlout snickered. "The guy who loves dragons more than anything just found out he comes from a long line of dragon killers. If that's not iconic I don't what is." Tenor hissed in his face. The riders entered the room.

"Hiccup I found something," said Fishlegs excitedly. "I've been looking through Aswald's papers and the map lenses in the Dragon Eye."

"What did you find?" Snotlout snapped.

"Dramilion Island," said Fishlegs. Hiccup looked at the projections on the wall.

"We've been to some of these islands," he said. "There's not much out there."

"But what if there are still Dramilions there?" Fishlegs said. "I have to find them and make sure they're okay."

"What about the Dragon Explorers?" Hiccup asked. "They're coming tomorrow."

"They need their leader Fishlegs," said Astrid, giving him a supportive smile.

"Sorry, we're going to have to wait to check out Dramilion Island," said Hiccup. Fishlegs sighed and silently agreed. But then his eyes fell on the Twins who were looking at the Dragon Explorer book again.

"Hey Tenor do you mind doing night patrol tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure," said Tenor. "I don't have to hunt for a while."

Later that night, he was circling the outpost. He watched the Riders put their dragons in their stables and go to bed. Aurora slept on the stable roof. For a while nothing happened. Then he spotted Fishlegs going over to the Twins' hut. Tenor landed next to the clubhouse. He was suddenly approached by Astrid.

"Is Fishlegs trying to sneak out?" She asked.

"Yeah most likely," said Tenor. They watched Fishlegs come back out, get on Meatlug, and take off.

"He must really want to find the Dramilions," said Astrid.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tenor asked. "Stop him or join up?" Astrid thought a moment.

"We should follow him, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," she said. "I'll get Stormfly." Tenor gave her a ride down to the stables. She went inside and he waited on the runway. When they were ready, they took off after Fishlegs.

They sun came up as they flew over the ocean. Stormfly followed Fishlegs's sent. They soon came to a large island.

"Stay alert guys," said Astrid. "There could be Dramilions all over this island." Tenor suddenly heard a dragon roaring from the island, followed by a loud scream.

"This way," he said. He led the way towards the sound. They found Fishlegs and Meatlug being cornered by a large, sapphire blue dragon. It looked similar to a Nadder, except with a smaller and narrower head, withe a single line of horns up its snout. He was growling at Fishlegs.

"I'm guessing that's a Dramilion," said Tenor.

"Looks like it," said Astrid. She urged Stomfly onward and both dragons dived at the Dramilion. Stormfly fired a magnesium blast and Tenor fired a plasma blast. The Dramilion roared in outrage. Tenor and Stormfly landed between him and Fishlegs.

"Astrid, Tenor," Fishlegs cried, relieved. The Dramilion charged at them, firing a lava blast. Tenor jumped on him and wrestled him back. He remembered to pull his teeth into his gums so he didn't kill the other dragon. While the Dramilion was distracted Fishlegs mounted Meatlug and took off after Astrid and Stormfly. Tenor untangled himself from the Dramilion and followed them. They didn't get far before they heard the Dramilion chasing after them. He fired a magnesium blast like Stormfly's at them. They dodged it and spun round. The Dramilion shot a plasma blast at Tenor.

"He has a lava blast and a magnesium blast?" Said Astrid.

"And a plasma blast," said Tenor. "This dragon must be a fast learner."

"This is incredible," said Fishlegs.

"Fight now, geek out later," said Astrid. They all flew at the Dramilion.

"Shoot to stun," said Fishlegs. "We don't want to hurt him." They fired at the Dramilion to ward him off. He became overwhelmed and headed back to the ground. They all landed and Tenor fought the Dramilion off. He turned and ran off.

"A dragon with multiple blast," Fishlegs exclaimed. "Wow, Hiccup is going to..." he paused and turned to Astrid and Tenor. They were both looking at him silently. "Was Hiccup really mad that I left?"

"If he was he'd be mad at all three of us," said Astrid exchanging a look with Tenor.

"But only for three seconds," Tenor said. He shook himself.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Fishlegs. Astrid and Tenor both smiled.

"So you've seen one," said Astrid. "Now what?"

"We know they're not extinct," said Fishlegs. "Now we need to make sure they're not endangered. He must be going back to his pack. We'll follow him." He ran off.

"So now we're looking for a pack of wild, aggressive dragons with multiple blasts," said Astrid.

"Isn't it great," said Fishlegs excitedly. He ran off and Meatlug followed.

"He confuses me," Tenor said. "He gets excited to meet a dragon, but then he meets the dragon and he gets scared stiff."

"Come on," said Astrid. She went after Fishlegs, and the two dragons followed her.

They caught up to him. They were walking in the direction they'd seen the Dramilion had gone. No one spoke for a few minuets.

"Judging by the Dramilion's teeth, I'm guessing they're omnivores," said Fishlegs. "Maybe I could plant their favorite berries, or build them a feeding station."

"I'm pretty sure they have everything they need on this island," said Tenor.

"And you don't have to prove anything," said Astrid.

"Yes I do," Fishlegs insisted. "My ancestors were dragon hunters."

"But you're not," said Astrid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, no one loves dragons more than you. Well, maybe Hiccup, but you two are neck and neck." They continued walking.

"When I was a kid I was never good a battle training or weapons testing," said Fishlegs. "But that didn't matter. My family, we were always kind and understanding." Tenor suddenly became alert and growled, gnashing his black teeth. Astrid looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Humans," Tenor said. "I can smell them, and hear them." He trotted on ahead, Astrid and Fishlegs followed him. They walked to the top of a cliff. Tenor perched on to of a tall rock. Down bellow they saw a camp full of dragon hunters, and caged Dramilions. Two hunters were wrestling a yellow Dramilion with a shackle on its tail into a cage. They slammed the door in the dragon's face.

"They're hunting Dramilions," said Fishlegs. "It's still going on." They went back to watching the hunters. One of them was leering at a red Dramilion who was banging his tail against the bars of the cage.

"Pipe down," the hunter growled, jabbing the Dramilion with his spear. "You should be happy in those cages. When we let you out, our new recruits will hunt you down."

"New recruits?" Astrid whispered.

"It makes sense, they have multiple attacks," said Fishlegs. "They would be perfect for training. They're smart, just like Ingermens." He scowled.

"Hang on, we don't know that these guys are tied to the past," said Astrid. They turned back to watch the hunters. One of them began speaking to the rest of the hunters.

"We have hunted using the ancient methods of Ingar Ingermen," he boasted. He pointed to a tall statue of a large man that, looked very similar to Fishlegs. The hunters cheered and sang a very disturbing song. Tenor suddenly spotted the blue Dramilion coming out of the woods near by. Astrid and Fishlegs spotted him too. The dragon snuck down into the camp, staying out of sight.

"He's trying to rescue his pack," said Fishlegs. "I have help him." Tenor swing his tail back and forth restlessly.

"No you'll blow our cover," said Astrid. They went back to watching. The blue Dramilion snuck into the camp and over to the cages. He tried freeing the other Dramilions, but was quickly discovered by the hunters. Tenor watched him put up a good fight, but the hunters soon got a shackle on the blue dragon's tail. Then they got lassoes around him, and wrestled him to the ground.

"He must have followed us," said Fishlegs, close to tears. "I led him right to them. Inger Ingerman would be so proud." He put his head in his hands. Astrid sat next to him. Tenor jumped down from the rock, his eyes fixed on the Dramilions. But he stayed where he was.

They watched the hunters drag the Dramilion towards an empty cage. The dragon struggled against his bonds. Tenor was about to go help him, when Fishlegs beat him to it. Ignoring Astrid's protest, he walked down the hill towards the camp. The hunters who were securing the Dramilion paused.

"Release that dragon now," Fishlegs ordered.

"On who's authority?" The lead hunter asked, crossing his arms.

"Mine," said Fishlegs. "I'm Fishlegs Ingermen." They all laughed at him.

"He says he's a Ingermen," said the lead hunter. "And I suppose you're related to Thor himself." They kept laughing. Astrid and Tenor looked at each other.

"That didn't work," said Astrid. But then Tenor spotted the blue Dramilion trying to free himself.

"Wait I think it did," he said, pointing. The Dramilion got to his feet and fought his way passed the hunters. He managed to get away, and ran back into the woods. The hunters fired after him, but missed.

"Leave him," the lead hunter ordered. "We'll get him during the hunt. Then we'll feast on Dramilion like Ingermen." Fishlegs yelled in horror. Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the woods as well. Tenor, Meatlug, and Stormfly followed them. They soon lost sight of the camp. Astrid and Fishlegs got on their dragons and flew away.

"That was brilliant Fishlegs," Tenor said. "Creating a diversion so the dragon could get away. I bet he owes you big time for that."

"That wasn't my plan," said Fishlegs. Tenor looked surprised.

"No?" He asked.

"I was hoping they would just release him when I told them who I was," said Fishlegs.

"Oh," said Tenor, looking a bit embarrassed. He didn't speak again. They began looking for the Dramilion.

"He could be anywhere Fishlegs," said Astrid. They kept looking. Tenor's sensitive hearing picked up on a dragon roaring in frustration.

"I hear him," he said. He took the lead and followed the sound. They spotted the Dramilion in a clearing banging his tail against a tree, trying to get the shackle off. When the other three dragons landed near him, he paused and looked at them. He tensed and growled. Fishlegs got off Meatlug and approached him. He hissed and gnashed his teeth. Fishlegs tried to get closer, and tried talking to him. But the Dramilion was too angry and too stressed out. He charged at Fishlegs, but Meatlug ran between them growling.

"He thinks I'm a hunter," said Fishlegs. "How do I let him know that I'm here to help." Tenor opened his mouth to speak, but Astrid spoke up first.

"Your helmet," she said. "It looks just like the ones the hunters wear." She remembered seeing the hunters wearing the exact same helmet that Fishlegs always wore. Fishlegs removed his helmet, making sure the Dramilion could see, and tossed it a side. The Dramilion paused and chirped in surprise and curiosity. Fishlegs approached him again, holding his hand out.

"You're all right," Fishlegs said, more confidently. The Dramilion stayed still this time. Fishlegs looked away and inched his hand closer to the dragon's snout.

"Do you guys ever look the dragon in the eye?" Tenor whispered to Astrid.

"Not really," Astrid whispered back, staying focused on Fishlegs. "It's a gesture of surrender." They both looked back at Fishlegs. He was just inches away from the Dramilion's snout. The dragon looked at it, then placed his snout in Fishlegs's hand. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fishlegs you did it," said Astrid excitedly. Fishlegs beamed at her. Then he looked back at the Dramilion.

"Now how about we get this shackle off your tail," he suggested. The Dramilion chirped in agreement.

Astrid tried hacking at the shackle with her ax, but that didn't work. Tenor tried blasting it with a plasma blast, but that didn't work either.

"Light it up Stormfly," said Astrid. Stormfly fired her magnesium blast at the shackle, but that didn't work.

"It must not be Gronkle Iron," said Fishlegs. "It must be reinforced." He then had Meatlug dump lava onto the shackle. She did, being careful to not burn the Dramilion's tail. Then Stormfly hit it again with a magnesium blast and the shackle melted away. The Dramilion flexed his tail back and forth happily. Then he pranced around roaring happily. He turned to the three other dragons.

"I bet that feels better," said Tenor.

"So much better," said the Dramilion. "Not so heavy. Thank you humans, Nadder, Gronkle, and whatever you are." Tenor translated for Astrid and Fishlegs.

"What's your name Dramilion?" Meatlug asked.

"My name is Gonzo," said Dramilion. Tenor translated again. Just then they all heard a loud horn blast. They all tensed up.

"The hunt," said Fishlegs. Tenor turned to Gonzo.

"Well should we go help your friends?" He said.

"Absolutely," said Gonzo, energized. The two riders mounted their dragons and took off, Tenor and Gonzo followed.

They soon found the hunters going after the other Dramilions. They didn't hesitate and dived at the hunters. Tenor and Gonzo both fired plasma blasts at one of the hunters. The red Dramilion he had be about to attack, chirped happily. Stormfly and Meatlug melted the shackle off his tail. The Dramilion looked very relieved and joined the fight. While Tenor, Stormfly, and Meatlug fought off the hunters, the two Dramilions helped their friends. They repeated the method they'd seen and used lava and magnesium fire to melt the shackles off. This impressed Astrid and Fishlegs.

"They're doing it themselves," said Astrid.

"They are fast learners," said Tenor happily. They watched the Dramilions free each other. They fought off the hunters.

"Astrid, with this they'll never be shackled again," said Fishlegs.

"Looks like the Ingerman family legacy has been reversed," said Astrid.

"Almost," said Fishlegs. He flew Meatlug towards the hunters' camp. He was followed by Astrid, Tenor, and all the Dramilions. They attacked the camp, burning it to the ground including the statue of Inger Ingerman. The hunters were soon left with nothing. The dragons roared in celebration. Gonzo flew up to the three visiting dragons.

"Thank you friends," he said, and Tenor translated.

"You're so welcome guys," said Stormlfy. The Dramilions then turned and flew away. Fishlegs had a huge grin on his face.

"Lets go home," said Tenor. They all agreed and headed away from the island. They let Tenor be in front so he could guide them back to Dragon's Edge.

Back on the Edge Aurora was watching the remaining dragons and riders try to look after the Dragon Explorers. The three little kids were running all over the island, and the riders were looking for them. Watching them made Aurora very sad. It not only made her miss her son, but miss being a mother. She wanted a dragonet so badly, and she was starting to become depressed. She lay on the roof of the stables and watched as the the Dragon Explorers came running into the outpost. They looked pretty mischievous. They hid behind a tree as the riders and their dragons caught up. Toothless went around the tree and pulled the kids out by the scruff of their neck. The kids looked up at Hiccup sheepishly.

"I hope you've all learned your lesson," said Tuffnut.

"Yes, how not to lead a campout," said Hiccup. Just then Fishlegs, Astrid and their dragons landed near them. Tenor wasn't far behind. Hiccup approached them, looking very stern. Fishlegs now looked as sheepish as the kids. But Hiccup eased up about three seconds later.

"So, Dramilions, how were they?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh amazing Hiccup," said Fishlegs, bouncing up and down on the spot. Snotlout and the Twins came up.

"Look who decided to show up," said Snotlout, angrily. "They're your problem now Fishface." Fishlegs turned to the three kids who ran up to him.

"Have you guys been behaving?" He asked firmly.

"Yes Uncle Fishlegs," the three kids said innocently. This surprised Snotlout and the Twins.

"They're Ingermens?" Moaned Snotlout. Hiccup turned to Tenor.

"You abandoned your post," he said. Tenor looked down at the ground humbly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll do another night patrol tonight." Hiccup patted his neck.

"Thanks," he said.

"So, where's Aurora?" Tenor asked, looking around.

"She's still on the roof of the stables," said Hiccup. "She's looking pretty sad." Tenor nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks for your help Tenor," said Astrid. Tenor nodded and smiled humbly. He flew off and headed for the stables.

He found Aurora on the roof of the stables, with her head under her wing. Tenor landed next to her, but she didn't look up.

"Aurora, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay physically," said Aurora from under her wing. "Just a bit lonely." Tenor laid down next to her. She finally looked at him and gave him a tired smile. She scooted closer to him. Tenor pinned his ears back bashfully, but didn't move. She nuzzled his neck.

"I'm glad you're here Tenor," she said. Tenor put his wing around her and she leaned into him.

"I know I'm not Re," he said. "And I've have no experience with females. But I'll keep you company until the King of Dragons is found." Aurora breathed a deep sigh.

"Thank you Tenor," she said. "You've always been so loyal to us." She took another deep breath. "So tell me what happened on Dramilion island." Tenor settled down next to her and told her everything that had happened.


	5. A Gruff Seperation

A Gruff Separation 

Hiccup and Toothless were out on patrol with Tenor. Tenor was supposed to be patrolling alone, but Hiccup and Toothless tagged along as an excuse to get away from the Twins. It was their nineteenth birthday, and they were driving everyone crazy with it. Aurora had decided to go help Berk for a while as a distraction from her missing mate.

Tenor flew over the ocean, keeping his eyes open for unwanted guests. He did a few acrobats to keep himself entertained. He pulled up beside Toothless.

"You know, you guys didn't have to come with me," said Tenor.

"Yeah, well Toothless's wings were looking a bit cramped," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head. Tenor suddenly spotted a lone ship, heading towards the island.

"Down there," he said pointing. Hiccup and Toothless spotted the ship. They swooped down and landed on the deck. There was no one in sight. Both dragons tensed up and snarled.

"Okay, either you come out or we come in," Hiccup shouted. He walked over to the hatch and opened it. Toothless dashed inside, and came back out with Gruffnut dangling from his teeth. Hiccup and Tenor looked taken aback.

"Gruffnut?" Tenor said. He thrashed his tail menacingly.

"Can you put me down?" Gruffnut asked. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who dropped Gruffnut onto the deck. "You know Toothless is a terrible name for this dragon." He glared.

"Why are you coming to the Edge?" Hiccup demanded.

"What's the scam this time?" Tenor asked.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry about what happened last time, okay," Gruffnut said. "I was in hot water with some dangerous Vik..." Toothless growled in his face. "Oh, yeah! I mean, I've changed. My time on Dark Deep forced me to re-evaluate my entire life. I'm a whole new Nut, a better Nut, an honest, more trustworthy Nut. I even have a job." He pulled out a scroll. Hiccup recognized the seal on it.

"That's the Thorston family seal," he said. "What is that?"

"It's a message for cousin Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Gruffnut said importantly. Hiccup exchanged a look with the two dragons. He got on Toothless.

"Tenor, will you bring Gruffnut to the Edge," he said. Tenor nodded. They took off and Tenor carried Gruffnut in his talons.

They flew back to the Edge where the Twins were overlooking the preparations for their birthday. Tenor landed in front of them, tossing Gruffnut to the ground. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to him.

"Who invited him?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup had Tenor put Gruffnut in the stables and lock him in a stall. The riders and dragons joined him. They all glared suspiciously at their prisoner.

"If you've come to ruin our party you might as well forget it," Ruffnut snapped.

"No, no, no. You've got me all wrong, Ruff," said Gruffnut. "See, I've got something very important to tell you. I've been sent here to administer the "Thorston Induction Trials." He pulled out the scroll and read from it. "On this, the nineteenth year of their birth, on the event of the coming of their age, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston must take part in the most perilous Trials of all: The Thorston Induction Trials!"

"And you expect us to buy that," said Hiccup, crossing his arms. Toothless growled at Gruffnut, and Tenor flexed his talons.

"Whoa, slow down guys," said Tuffnut to the two nightly dragon. Hiccup looked surprised.

"Wait you believe him?" He asked.

"Of course I believe him," said Tuffnut. "We've been waiting for this our whole lives."

"And every Thorston does this?" Fishlegs asked.

"Every Thorston," said Tuffnut. Both Twins now looked excited. Tenor turned to Hiccup.

"I can go back out in patrol if you'd like," he said.

"Yeah, thanks Tenor," said Hiccup. "And can you bring Guffnut's boat to the docks." Tenor nodded and took off.

After pulling the boat to the dock, Tenor went back to looking for danger. He circled the whole island. He caught a few fish. When he came back over the outpost Hiccup and Toothless came up to him.

"Hi guys," Tenor said. "I take it the Twins are going through with these trials."

"Yes they are," said Hiccup. "There's something about this I don't like."

"I don't think you're going to talk them out of it," Tenor said. "They seem pretty determined."

"I can try," said Hiccup. "I can also watch the trials and interfere if things go bad." Tenor nodded in agreement.

"Hey how come you've never had a birthday?" He asked. "I've seen the other vikings have a birthday, but not you." Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"I was born on a leap year," he said. "My birthday only comes once every four years."

"Hmm, that must be tough," Tenor said.

"You've never had a birthday either," said Hiccup.

"We dragons don't really do birthdays," Tenor explained. "I don't remember what day I hatched, only that it was night time and it was a full moon. Re and Aurora hatched at the same time."

"Wait you remember when you hatched?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," said Tenor. "I don't remember too much, just that I was in a dark space. Then I broke through the shell of my egg and saw the moon." He smiled at the memory. They circled the outpost.

"What's it like inside a dragon's egg?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Very cramped," Tenor said. "Like if you were stuffed inside a cage that was too small for you, blindfolded." Toothless seemed agree.

"Anyway, can you help us keep any eye on Gruffnut?" Hiccup asked. "When you're done with your patrol."

"Sure," said Tenor excitedly.

Later that night Hiccup, Tenor, and Toothless were in the Twins' hut. Tenor had released Gruffnut from the stables, but watched him with the eyes of a stalker. Hiccup was determined to talk the Twins out of doing the trials.

"So if Gruffnut told you to jump off a cliff if it was part of the trials would you do it?" Hiccup asked.

"How high is the cliff?" Tuffnut asked.

"Seriously don't do this," said Hiccup.

"It's our birthright," Ruffnut argued.

"If we don't do the Trials we'll be rejected by the whole Throston Clan," said Tuffnut.

"Viewed as failures," Ruffnut added. "I mean it's really sweet, and Hiccup-like that you care. But we have something no Throston has ever had." She went over to the door and opened it. Barf and Belch poked their heads in. But Gruffnut squeezed inside.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he said, pushing the Zippleback out of the room. "But you can't use your dragon." Tenor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well at least we have each other," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah that's the second problem," Gruffnut said. "You have to compete as individuals." The Twins looked confused.

"What are you babbling about Gruffnut?" Ruff asked.

"There's only one spot available this year," said Gruffnut. "Only one of you can become a full fledged Thorston this year."

"You've got to be kidding," said Hiccup.

"But we're a packaged deal," Tuffnut argued. "You get Ruff, you get Tuff. You can't have one without the other."

"Sorry, we've just never had to deal with the whole twin thing," said Gruffnut. "We've had to devise a whole new system." Tenor flexed his claws suspiciously.

"Look Gruffnut," said Tuff boldly. "If we can't both become Thorstons, then count me out." Tenor looked impressed.

"Yeah I'm not going to leave my brother behind," said Ruffnut.

"Yes thank you, Ruffnut," said Tuffnut. "You know, also, that being said, it's probably borne of insecurity knowing that, to be fair, I would win the Trials."

"Oh, you don't say," Ruffnut said, scowling at him. Hiccup came up to them.

"Hey guys lets not loose sight to of the fact that you're doing something honorably," he said.

"Our fellow non-Throston is right," said Tuffnut. "We shall be Thorstons no more." They head butted and left the hut.

The next day Tenor went into the woods for a hunt. He caught himself a boar and flew back to the outpost with it. He burned off the hair and dug into it with claws and teeth. Just then Hiccup and Toothless came up to him, followed by Gruffnut.

"Tenor, guess what? Ruff and Tuff have agreed to do the Trials," said Gruffnut excitedly. Tenor glanced up with a mouth full of boar meat.

"I thought they said they weren't going to them," he said.

"Gruffnut managed to talk them back into it," said Hiccup, sounding worried. "We're going to watch, can Gruffnut ride on your saddle until the Trials are over?" Tenor narrowed his eyes and swallowed the meat.

"I suppose," he said. "Just let me finish this." He went back to his boar.

Later the two nightly dragons were circling over a forest were Ruff and Tuff were running around. Gruffnut sat on Tenor's saddle, but Tenor refused to let him take the reins. The Twins were rushing through the trees looking for Speed Stingers. Their first task was to collect Speed Stinger venom. Tenor and Toothless circled them, along with Barf and Belch.

"I have no clue how you talked them into this," said Hiccup. "But I'm going to make sure they don't get killed."

"That's completely unnecessary," said Gruffnut. Tenor was barely listening and kept his eyes on the Twins. The Speed Stingers were chasing them. It didn't take them long to run into each other.

"What are you doing here?" The barked at each other.

"Nothing," said Ruffnut.

"You're trying to milk a Speed Stinger for its venom," said Tuffnut, spotting the small container in Ruff's hands.

"Maybe," said Ruffnut.

"I knew it, you're taking the Induction Trials," said Tuffnut.

"How did you know what the first trial was?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh, uh," Tuff stuttered.

"You're taking them too," said Ruffnut. "I thought we decided if we both couldn't get in, we both wouldn't do the trials."

"Yeah that's technically true," said Tuffnut. Ruffnut glared at him.

"You just said that to keep me from doing them," she accused. "You knew you couldn't beat me." Tuffnut glared back.

"No, it was because you would't beat me," he shot back. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh yeah?" Ruff said.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut.

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Ruffnut.

"May the best Nut win," they both said in unison. With that they took off in opposite direction. Tenor watched them.

They each went after the Speed Stingers. Ruffnut was the first to get the venom after wrestling a Stinger to the ground. Tuffnut was having more trouble. He managed to get the venom from the Stinger, but he got some of the venom in his mouth and was soon paralyzed. The Stinger snarled. Hiccup looked over at Gruffnut.

"I assume that helping would be against the rules," he said.

"Of course," said Gruffnut. "But lets say I looked the other way while you accidentally fired a plasma blast in that general direction." Hiccup didn't hesitate and flew Toothless towards Tuffnut. Toothless fired a blast at the Stinger, causing it to run off. Tuffnut hobbled away. Both Twins made it to the finish line with the venom. Toothless and Tenor landed in front them.

"Congratulations you passed the first trial," said Gruffnut.

"So what do we do with these?" Ruffnut asked, holing up the container of venom.

"You'll need them for the next trial," said Gruffnut. "To pass you must acquire a molted Changewing skin."

"Piece of cake," said Ruffnut.

They all flew to Changewing Island. The Twins landed and split up again. Tenor, Toothless, and the Zippleback circled overhead. The Twins soon each found molted Changewing skin. The Changewings charged at them, but the Twins used the Speed Stinger venom to stop them in their tracks. The Twins each picked up a Changewing skin. Tenor looked at the skins with interest.

"Hmm, I'm wondering if Serenity would want one of those," he said to himself. He turned back to the Twins. Ruffnut returned first.

"Ruffnut wins again," she boasted. Tuffnut arrived seconds later.

"Don't speak so soon," he said, holding up his Changewing skin.

"Oh, come on you got lucky," said Ruffnut.

"Luck?" Tuff said. "That was all skill. You just have to accept that I'll be the real Throston."

"If you want the Throston name, you're going to have to take it from me," said Ruffnut. The Twins charged at each other. But Toothless ran between them and smacked them both with his tail.

"Hey, lets not forget that you're brother and sister," said Hiccup.

"Unless you want to adopt the looser, you stay out of this," Tuffnut snapped. "Although Ruffnut Haddock sounds good."

"And to think I was going to..." Ruffnut stopped mid sentence.

"Going to what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Never mind," said Ruffnut. Just then Gruffnut rode up to them still mounted on Tenor's saddle.

"Calm down you two," Gruffnut said. "You have to prepare for the most difficult challenge of all. And here's a hint, you might want to take that Changewing skin with you." The Twins picked up the two Changewing skins and got back on their dragons. They took off and headed back to the Edge.

They met up with the other Riders and dragons in front of a large cave. Ruff and Tuff were each handed a torch, Barf and Belch lit them. Gruffnut got off Tenor's saddle and stood in front of them.

"Hidden within these network of tunnels is an old chest," said Gruffnut. "The first one to bring it to me will become the official Thorston."

"Only one of us can win this time," said Tuffnut. Both Twins ran eagerly into the tunnel with their lit torches. The other Riders and dragons waited anxiously.

Ruffnut walked through the tunnel lighting the way with her torch. She soon came to a huge cave that was littered with gold and jewels. In the middle of the room a chest rested on a pedestal, guarded by a sleeping titan wing Zippleback. The dragon was twice the size of Barf and Belch. Ruffnut put down her torch and pulled the Changewing skin over herself which made her turn invisible. She snuck passed the Zippleback and over to the chest. She was about to grab it, when it floated away of its own accord. Ruffnut was taken aback for a moment, but it was short lived. Even though she couldn't see him. Ruffnut know who it was.

"Tuffnut," she barked.

"Ruffnut," came Tuffnut's voice. Ruffnut grabbed the box and they both fought over it, arguing. Tuffnut suddenly stumbled over the sleeping dragon, and the Changewing skin fell off of him. The Zippleback woke up and spotted him. It roared in outrage. Tuffnut tried to run away but the dragon scooped him up in its teeth. Then turned and went into a tunnel at the back of the cave, leaving Ruffnut alone with the box. Seeing her chance, she picked up the box and headed out of the cave. However she could hear Tuffnut screaming for help still. She stopped.

"Uh, what's the point of winning alone," she said. "Being a Thorston is nothing without him." Still clutching the box, she turned and ran after the titan wing Zippleback.

Outside Barf and Belch were frantic with worry. They kept looking at each other nervously and fidgeting on the spot. Toothless nudged them.

"I'm sure they're fine guys," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "They laugh at danger."

"Yeah, but we can't shake the feeling that something's wrong," said Belch. "This challenge sounds too easy." Gruffnut also looked anxious. He paced back and forth in front of the cave entrance.

"They should have been back by now," he said. Hiccup grew suspicious.

"Okay what are you not telling us Gruffnut?" He demanded. Tenor flashed his venomous teeth.

"I told you everything I swear," said Gurffnut. "Unless I forgot to mention the titan wing Zippleback nest." Fishlegs gasped.

"Do you have any idea how territorial titan wing Zipplebacks are?" He said. Barf and Belch were really chomping at the bit now.

"Everyone on your dragons," said Hiccup. "We have to get the Twins out of there."

"Lets got wrestle some Zipplebacks," said Tenor eagerly.

Back in the cave the titan wing Zippleback carried Tuffnut down the tunnel. Little did they know that Ruffnut was right on their tail. The dragon entered another cave that was filled with more Zipplebacks. The titan wing tossed Tuffnut to the ground among their fellows. All the dragons woke up and growled at Tuffnut. He back up to a wall muttering to himself. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder from an unseen person. Then Ruffnut threw her Changewing skin over him, making him disappear. The dragons paused in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm saving you muttonhead," said Ruffnut. They made their way towards the exit. They kept bumping into the Zipplebacks, but the dragons still couldn't see them and didn't attack. Tuffnut suddenly stopped and grabbed Ruff's arm.

"No, save yourself," he said. "Take the chest, become a real Thorston."

"I'm not leaving you behind," said Ruffnut. "And you should be the real Thorston."

"Ruffnut, this was all for you," Tuffnut confessed. "I wanted you to become a real Thorston. I didn't want you to end up an old maid."

"And I didn't want you to end up in the streets," said Ruffnut.

"I'm sorry," the both said at once. They hugged each other. Unfortunately they had stayed still too long and the Zipplebacks could now smell them and hear them talking.

"Lets get out of here together," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah as brother and sister," said Tuffnut.

"You know this means neither of us will be Thorstons," said Ruffnut. Tuffnut shrugged.

"Too bad, so said," he said. Just then the titan wing Zippleback stared down at them.

"I think it found us," said Ruffnut. The dragon growled. One of the heads released its gas and it reveled the Twins hidden under the Changewing skin. The dragon dragged it off of them, exposing them.

"Uh oh," said Tuffnut. He picked up the box and pulled out his knife. He struck the metal lock on the box with the knife, creating a knife. The gas ignited and shot them towards the tunnel. The Zipplebacks were stunned slightly. The Twins saw their chance. They picked up the box and ran towards the tunnel. But the Zipplebacks suddenly surrounded them, snarling angrily. They were about to go in for the kill, when two plasma blast knocked the Zipplebacks off their feet. The other Riders and their dragons flew into the cave. Tenor wrestled the titan wing, biting only with his gums.

"We thought you could use some help," said Hiccup. Barf and Belch landed next to their riders, who were beyond relived. The Twins mounted their dragon and they all headed for the exit. Tenor managed to knock out the titan wing, and followed them.

Outside the Twins landed their Zippleback in front of Gruffnut, holding the box. The other Riders and dragons landed nearby to catch their breath. The Twins turned to Gruffnut.

"We've failed the Induction Trials," said Tuffnut.

"There was no way I was going to let my brother be Zippleback food," said Ruffnut.

"And Ruffnut and I may no longer be Thorstons," said Tuffnut. "But we are still family. We're just a couple of Nuts." They took off their helmets and handed them to Gruffnut. He didn't take them.

"Hold on you didn't fail," he assured them. "In fact you completed the super secret fourth Trial." The Twins looked confused.

"What fourth Trial?" Ruff asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, you two thought only you could win the Trials, right?" Gruffnut said. "That's a - That's a little fib. Something on my part that I fabricated. It was a pretty fab fib. But in the end, you came together when you needed each other most. That was the final challenge - to see if you'll put family above everything else. That is the Thorston way." He took the chest from Tuffnut. "So I'll just take this back to Berk to verify that you passed the Trials, and you will be official Thorstons. The Thorston Council will be in touch in the next few weeks about the ceremony. They're gonna be so excited." He turned to leave but was grabbed by Toothless.

"Hang on a second," said Hiccup. "What's in the chest?"

"I don't know," said Gruffnut. "They don't tell me these things." Hiccup took the box.

"Lets find out, just for fun," he said. He opened the box and found it filled with rocks. Tenor looked confused.

"Wow, way to ruin our moment," said Ruffnut. Hiccup looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I doubted you Gruff," he said. Toothless put him down again.

"It's okay," said Gruffnut. "Like I said, I'm a whole new Nut." Hiccup turned to Tenor.

"You're free to go, thanks for your help Tenor," he said. Tenor nodded and took off to hunt again.

Later that night after Gruffnut had left. The Twins landed Barf and Belch on the runway and dismounted. Just then Tenor landed next to them.

"Hey guys, Gobber's here and he's waiting for you in the clubhouse," he said. The Twins looked interested and went with him up to the clubhouse. When they arrived they found Gobber, Aurora, and a woman slightly older than the Twins with long ginger hair.

"Cousin Agnut?" Tuffnut said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The time has come for your Induction Trials," Agunt said proudly. The Twins exchanged a glance.

"But we already took them," said Tuffnut. "Gruffnut administered them."

"And we passed with flying colors," said Ruffnut.

"Gruffnut," said Agnut, wrinkling her nose. "What does he have to do with anything? He has no authority to administer the trials. He's never completed them himself. He's not even a real Thorston not even close." This took everyone by surprise.

"So what did he want with that box then?" Tenor wondered aloud. They all looked at each other.

Out at sea Gruffnut examined the box eagerly. He suddenly pressed a hidden switch and something fell on to the floor. Gruffnut picked it up and looked at it. It was a rusted piece of metal in the shape of a hexagon, with glass in the center. Disappointed he put the box on a berral and tossed the item into it. It was of course one of the missing Dragon Eye lenses.


	6. Mi Armor Wing

Mi Armor Wing 

The Riders were gathering up all the scrap metal that they didn't need anymore. They gathered next to the arena. The Twins brought in the last of it. Hiccup smiled satisfied.

"Okay come down you two," he called up to the Twins on their Zippleback. "We have to figure out what to do with all this scrap." The Twins landed.

"I say throw it into the ocean along with those Nuts," said Snotlout.

"And pollute the ocean?" Fishlegs said, crossing his arms. "No, not on my watch."

"Why not give it to Gobber," Tenor suggested. "He loves scrap."

"He's up to his ears in scrap," said Hiccup.

"If only there were away for this metal could benefit all of dragon kind," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "If only there were a dragon that could reuse all this junk." Hiccup and Fishlegs smiled at each other.

"Armorwing!" They said in unison.

"The Armorwing," Snotlout scoffed. "That thief?"

"I'm sure he'll greatly appreciate it," Tenor said. "But if you don't like that idea Snotlout, there's always the Smokebreaths. I'm sure they'd like this scrap metal, and maybe your helmet too." Snotlout clutched his helmet. Suddenly there came the roar of an approaching dragon. They looked up to see Dagur on Sleuther and Queen Mala on Aurora. They landed and dismounted, looking very excited.

"Hiccup!" Dagur cired happily, hugging Hiccup.

"Hi Dagur, Mala," said Hiccup. Then he spotted an arrow sticking out of Dagur's shoulder. "And arrow."

"Are you guys okay?" Fishlegs asked concerned.

"We're fine," said Dagur beaming. "Why do you ask?" Aurora went over to stand beside Tenor.

"How are you doing?" Tenor asked.

"I'm okay so far," said Aurora. "Have you found any more lenses?"

"No," said Tenor. "But we're not done looking." Aurora nuzzled his neck.

"We have an important announcement," said Mala smiling. She grasped Dagur's arm.

"I pass the Defenders of the Wing King Trials," said Dagur.

"We're getting married," said Mala. Everyone looked pleasantly surprised. Aurora smiled but it didn't match her eyes. Tenor was quick to notice.

"No can some one fix this before the big day?" Dagur asked.

Later at the clubhouse Mala and Dagur were wrapped in each other's arms and nuzzling each other. Snotlout and most of the dragons were gagging. Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Uh Hiccup?" She said.

"Well they seemed to get along after the Twins' mediation thing," said Hiccup, bewildered.

"Marriage? When? How?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Let me set the scene, Fishy," said Dagur. "One day, I was sitting pondering this one little spot of fat that I just can't seem to get rid of no matter how many crunches I do. Then it just- It hit me, Fishy."

"Or more specifically I did," said Mala. She punched Dagur in the shoulder playfully. They smiled at each other.

"Oh, it was love as first fight," said Dagur. Snotlout looked over at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey how come you guys don't use sappy names and rub your beards on each other?" He asked.

"Because we don't have beards," said Hiccup blushing.

"Drop the act," said Snotlout. "We all know what true love really looks like." He pointed at Dagur and Mala.

"Okay, look," said Hiccup, stepping closer to Astrid. "Astrid and I have a different kind of relationship. Build on years of friendship." For some reason Astrid didn't smile.

"Years of friendship huh?" She said more to herself. She suddenly spotted Aurora walk out of the clubhouse and take off.

Aurora flew over the outpost. Even though she was happy for Mala and Dagur, seeing them so happy together was making her miss Re even more. She landed on the cliff near the arena and laid on the grass. She looked out at the horizon, half hoping Re to come flying towards her. But he was still far away. Just then she heard someone approaching her. She turned to see Astrid and Stormfly.

"Hi Aurora," said Astrid.

"Hello Astrid, Stormfly," said Aurora. Astrid sat next to the dragon queen.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "It must be very hard without Re."

"Yes," said Aurora. "But I'm trying to be strong."

"Were you two ever like Mala and Dagur?" Astrid asked. Aurora thought for a moment. She took a deep breath.

"Well, yes," she said. "When we were young dragonets. We were all over each other. But we spent a lot of time with Tenor too, since he didn't have any other friends." She looked sideways at Astrid. "We've toned it down over the years."

"So you'd act like that, no matter who was around?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," said Aurora. "Though we kept it subtle when we hung out with Tenor." She flexed her wings casually.

"So your life must be perfect back home then," said Astrid. Aurora looked sad suddenly.

"Almost," she said quietly. She glanced down at her talons, deep in thought.

"I'm sure Re misses you too," said Astrid. "And you'll get him back." Aurora smiled at her. She stretched her limbs. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Tenor headed out fishing. Astrid got to her feet.

"Well I'm heading to bed, thanks for talking," she said. Aurora nodded humbly. Astrid mounted Stormfly and flew off. Aurora laid her head down and went to sleep.

The next morning Astrid lay in her bed, with Stormfly's head on her stomach. She was deep in thought. She wondered why she and Hiccup didn't show as much affection as Mala and Dagur did. She turned on her side and saw the betrothal gift Hiccup had given her. It was dangling from a hook on her night stand. It seemed like forever ago that Hiccup had given that to her. She hadn't worn it a whole lot, for fear of loosing it. She sat up and took the necklace off the nightstand. She got to her feet and put the necklace on. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Excited, she ran down the stairs and opened the door; it was only the Twins. Astrid's face fell.

"You want the yak or the fish?" Tuffnut asked.

"What?" Astrid asked, confused.

"For the royal wedding," Ruffnut clarified.

"It's important for us to get an accurate count before we kill all the yaks and fish," said Tuffnut. He then spotted the necklace. "Nice necklace A."

"Thanks," said Astrid gloomily. "Pease tell me it's not that disgusting salt encrusted sea bass." The Twins scowled.

"I knew we should have had a meatless option," said Ruffnut, as the two of them walked off. A moment later Hiccup landed Toothless in their spot. Astrid smiled at him.

"So what about this marriage thing huh," Hiccup said casually. "I've never seen Dagur so passionate about anything. Well except maybe for killing me." Toothless was also quick to notice the necklace around Astrid's neck.

"Yeah they can't seem to take their eyes off each other," said Astrid. She leaned forward slightly so the the medallion was front and center. Hiccup said nothing about it.

"Yeah, no kidding," he said. "Anyway you want go deliver some scrap?"

"Sure okay," said Astrid, sounding disappointed.

Everyone gathered next to the pile of scrap metal. Aurora and Tenor arrived last. Aurora seemed a bit happier. Dagur volunteered to tag along, though he seemed a bit reluctant. Mala offered to say behind and help hold down the base with Aurora and the Twins. So the riders had to wait a few minuets while the two of them kissed each other good bye. Aurora turned to Tenor.

"Please don't get hurt," she said, nuzzling his neck. Tenor returned the gesture.

"I'll be fine," he said. "We're just running a quick errand. We'll be back in a flash." Aurora stepped closer to him. Tenor could tell she was depressed. "You can come if you want." Aurora considered.

"I think I'll be okay," she said. "Just be careful out there." Tenor nodded. He went over to the other Riders. They got on their dragons and took off. Hookfang and Tenor carried the nets full of scrap metal towards the Armorwing's Island. Aurora watched them go until they were long out of sight. Mala seemed to pick up on her mood.

"It's okay Queen Aurora," she said softly. "This is hard for me too." Aurora smiled at her.

"I don't know what I'll do if I loose both of them," she said. "I try to be a strong queen, but it's harder when I'm suffering so much loss."

"Re will come back," said Mala. "One day. He's not gone for good." Aurora nodded silently.

Hiccup led everyone to Armorwing Island. They found a good spot near the Armorwing's cave and set the scrap metal down where he'd be able to see it. Then the dragons landed. Tenor noticed that Astrid seemed to be lost in thought.

"Are you okay Ms Astrid?" He asked. Astrid fiddled with the medallion around her neck.

"I'm fine Tenor," she said. "I just have a lot on my mind." Meanwhile Hiccup was looking over the pile of scrap metal.

"Hopefully the Armorwing will accept this," he said. Suddenly Dagur grabbed him.

"Why Hiccup why?" He cried.

"Eehhhh, the dragon uses the metal to protect itself," said Hiccup uncomfortably.

"No, why must I be away from by beloved?" Dagur said. "My heart bleeds without her. It's like it's been ripped from my heaving chest and left on a lonely rock." Tenor almost gagged, but restrained himself.

"That was beautiful Dagur," said Fishlegs. Tenor suddenly heard a dragon approaching.

"Guys I hear the Armorwing coming," he said. The Riders and dragons ran into the trees around the clearing. A moment later the Armorwing landed next to the scrap metal. He seemed pleased. He started picking up pieces of metal and welding it to his armor.

"Hiccup it's working," said Fishlegs.

"Yes," Hiccup agreed. Just then Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Um Hiccup," she said. "Have you noticed anything? Anything that looks different to you." Hiccup thought a moment. Then his face lit up.

"Of course how could I have missed it," he said excitedly. Astrid sighed with relief but then Hiccup kept talking. "That Dragon Eye lens. There's a Dragon Eye lens on that Armorwing." They all followed his gaze. Sure enough they spotted the lens just above the dragon's wing.

"A Dragon Eye lens on a dragon," said Fishlegs. "How did you see it Hiccup. Hidden in all that metal?"

"Of course he did," said Astrid gloomily. "He would never miss something that important." Hiccup entered the clearing.

"Serenity said his name is Bandit," said Tenor. Hiccup calmly approached the Armorwing. The dragon turned to face him. He seemed to remember this human and lowered his head to Hiccup's level. Hiccup held his hand out to pet the Armorwing. Suddenly two Flyers came at them and fired. Hiccup was about to be blasted by a Singetail, when Toothless tackled him out of the way.

"Thanks Bud," he said. The Flyers kept firing. Tenor took off and flew at them. The Riders quickly got on their dragons and joined him. They fired back at the Flyers. Tenor snapped his jaws at them. Snotlout and Hookfang shot fire at them. They turned and flew off.

"That's right keep flying suckers!" Snotlout called. "Me and Hooky chased them off guys."

"No you didn't," said Astrid. "They were scouts. They left to report in."

"You say scouts, I say deadly assassins," said Snotlout.

"Astrid's right," said Hiccup. Snotlout glared at him. "As soon as Krogan finds out we're her, he's going to come find out why. We need to find the Armorwing and get that lens off him before they get here." They went back to the ground.

Back on the Edge, Aurora was circling the outpost to stretch her wings. Mala kept getting approached by the Twins, who'd insisted on planning hers and Dagur's wedding. After being dragged to the clubhouse to look at their latest plans, she went outside and spotted the dragon queen flying by herself. Mala waved at her to get her attention. Aurora spotted her and flew down to land next to her.

"So have those Twins driven you crazy yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," said Mala. "How are you holding up?" Aurora considered.

"I can get through this," she said with a sigh. "I know they'll both come back eventually." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Is this your first time without those two?" Mala asked.

"Pretty much," said Aurora. "But this is my first time without those two, and Serenity. I know their all fine though." She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "Well enough about me. Are you looking forward to this wedding?"

"Of course," said Mala. "But it won't happen until the war's over."

"That makes sense," said Aurora. "We dragons aren't too familiar with these human mating rituals." Mala beamed.

"Then let me tell you more about them," she said. Aurora nodded and they both walked off.

Hiccup and the rest of the group wandered through the woods looking for the Armorwing. Tenor searched from above for a bit. Hiccup looked over at Astrid. He could tell she was unhappy about something. He went over to her, but she wouldn't look at him. Tenor seemed to notice that they'd all stopped and circled over them.

"So Astrid," said Hiccup. "Is there something you want to talk about." Astrid scowled.

"If you don't already know Hiccup, I'm not telling you," she said angrily. Hiccup was taken aback by her harsh tone.

"Look if you don't tell me what's wrong, how am I supposed to help?" He asked, baffled. Astrid turned to face him, pulling off the necklace.

"Hiccup I've been wearing this betrothal necklace all day," she said, holding it up. "Did you even notice? No what, never mind. Of course you didn't." Hiccup looked at it finally.

"Oh, hey it looks great," he said.

"Seriously?" Astrid said, very annoyed. She lowered her hand.

"Uh," said Hiccup still baffled. "Well it does, look great on you. But what would you like me to say?"

"Do you have any idea how that feels Hiccup?" She asked.

"Astrid, just because I didn't noticed the necklace right away," Hiccup said. "Doesn't mean I don't care. I guess when I comes to accessories, I'm not the noticing type."

"I don't know, you had no problem spotted the Dragon Eye lens on the Armorwing," said Astrid. "Oh, wait, because it's a dragon. It's like I'm invisible to you. Dagur and Mala have known a short time and they can't stand to be apart. We've known each other our whole lives Hiccup, and I've never felt more apart from you." She threw the medallion back to Hiccup. He was more taken aback, and now a little sad. Just then the Armorwing landed nearby.

The Riders and their dragons approached him. The Armorwing was not pleased to see them. He snarled angrily. Hiccup calmly approached him again.

"We have to get the lens," he said. "If we don't; Johann, Viggo, and Krogen will hunt him down until they have it." He walked closer to the Armorwing and held out his hand again. But the dragon growled and snapped his jaws at Hiccup, making him back off.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Snotlout asked.

"I could wrestle it off him," Tenor suggested. Just then Dagur snatched the helmet off Snotlout's head. He went up the Armorwing and held it out.

"I've got a present for you," he said. The Armorwing turned his nose up at it, and smacked it out of Dagur's hand. It shot right back at Snotlout. The dragon then took off. The Riders got on their dragons and followed him. They quickly surrounded him. The Armorwing started to become overwhelmed. Everywhere he turned there were dragons and Riders blocking him. He flew upwards, his only escape.

"Toothless climb," Hiccup ordered. Toothless followed the Armorwing through the clouds. But when they caught up to the dragon they ran into Korgen on his titan wing Singetail, sneering. The Armorwing hovered nervously between the two other dragons.

"When my scouts told me you were chasing an Armorwing, I had a hunch as to why," Krogen said. "But I didn't expect you to deliver the dragon and lens right to me. Thank you." Toothless snarled and opened his mouth to fire. "Careful Night Fury, you wouldn't want to hit the poor Armorwing." Toothless held his fire. The Armorwing looked between the titan Singetail and Toothless, he looked confused. Just then the other Riders joined Toothless, and the other Flyers joined Krogan.

"You have friends, I have friends," Krogan smirked. "The only difference is I don't care wether mine live or die."

"Oh, who doesn't love a good face off," said Dagur eagerly. Tenor growled in agreement.

The two sides flew at each other, firing blast after blast. Tenor circled the Armorwing.

"We got your back Bandit," he said.

"Thank you sir," Bandit said humbly. "I should help though." He swung his tail around and set fire to a piece of metal on his armor. Then with another swing of his tail he sent the burning metal hurtling towards a Flyer. It hit the Singetail, and knocked off the Flyer. The Riders saw this and were really impressed.

"It has another defense," said Fishlegs. "What an amazing dragon." They watched as the Armorwing flung more pieces of burning metal at the Flyers. The Riders and Tenor joined him. They managed to free several Singetails. Suddenly both Hiccup and Fishlegs spotted a hole in the Armorwing's armor, showing a bare patch of scales skin.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"I know, it's a powerful move but it leaves him defenseless," said Hiccup. Just then a Flyer got behind the Armorwing, and fired at it.

"Bandit, look out!" Tenor called. Bandit turned just as the blast hit his week spot. It sent him falling towards the ground.

"Fall back, protect the Armorwing," Hiccup ordered. Tenor blasted Flyers off their mounts as he sped after the Armorwing. Bandit hit the ground hard, winding him. The Riders landed around him. Tenor ran over to him.

"You okay Bandit?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Bandit panted. "My armor prevented serious injury, but that really hurt."

"You didn't have to do that," Tenor said. "You could have died." Bandit groaned.

"I couldn't standby and do nothing, while you guys risk your lives for me," he said. He looked around at the Riders as they approached. "They were risking their lives for me right?" Tenor quickly looked at the lens on Bandits armor.

"Sure," he said.

"Oh good, I was worried that these Riders were just hoping to get one of my treasures," Bandit said. Hiccup examined the Armorwing for injuries. Suddenly the Singetails dived at them and fired. Tenor blasted them, defending the group.

"He doesn't look too bad," Hiccup said. "I think he'll live. Serenity will be able to help him." Tenor turned his attention to Bandit again.

"We should get him out of the line of fire," he said. "Can you walk Bandit?"

"I think so," said Bandit. Tenor helped him get to his feet and headed under the trees. "Thank you. Where's your healer?"

"She's safe," Tenor said. "We'll take you to her when we finish here."

The Flyers kept up their attack. The sun went down. Tenor spotted Astrid. She still looked a bit sad.

"Are you okay Ms. Astrid?" Tenor asked.

"I'll be fine," said Astrid, with a sigh. Tenor waited patiently, his tail swayed casually.

"Everyone else noticed me wearing this necklace, except for Hiccup."

"I didn't notice it," Tenor said. "And you're not mad at me."

"Well," Astrid said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't wear this for you." Tenor took a deep breath, as though he were trying to not be offended. He sat on his haunches. "He says he's not the noticing type with accessories, but he was very quick to noticed the lens on the Armorwing. He likes dragons more then me." She sighed again.

"Well, he is the future chief of Berk," Tenor reminded her. "His attention's not always going to be on you. He'll have other responsibilities."

"I know" Astrid said. "Still it's hard to compete with a dragon." She looked up at him. He was looking back at her.

"So, does this mean you don't like him anymore?" He asked. "The two of you are a great team."

"Thanks Tenor," said Astrid. "I do still like him. I just wish we spent more time together. Like Dagur and Mala do, or Re and Aurora. But he spends so much of his time looking for the King of Dragons."

"So, it's not just about the necklace then," Tenor said. "I'm sure Hiccup didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Astrid agreed. "And I guess there are worst things to be upset about." She looked at Tenor again. "For someone who's never had a mate, you sure know quite a bit about relationships." Tenor shrugged.

"I'm very observant," he said. "I'm learning how to behave for any future relationships I may or may not be in." He looked down at himself.

"You'll find someone Tenor, I know you will," Astrid assured him. Just then the Flyers dove at them again, shooting fire balls. Tenor jumped onto a near by boulder and fired back at them. Hiccup and Fishlegs stood around the Armorwing.

"We're just sitting ducks here," said Snotlout.

"It's only a matter of time before we all go boom," said Dagur. Fishlegs looked down at the Armorwing, who was barely conscious.

"He can't fly Hiccup, he won't make it," said Fishlegs.

"And I'm running out of plasma blasts," said Tenor.

"We have to do something," said Snotlout. "Come on Hiccup." Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who's back was to him. He waited for her to say something. Astrid paused for a moment, then turned and walked up to him.

"I'm with you," she said, smiling. Hiccup smiled back at her. He then turned to Tenor.

"Tenor, I've a job for you," he said. Tenor jumped down from the boulder.

"I'm ready," he said, eagerly.

Hiccup told them all his plan. After that, Tenor took off and flew at the Flyers. He flew passed them, making sure they saw him. The Flyers turned around.

"He's trying to escape with the lens," said Krogen. "After him." The Flyers chased after Tenor. Hiccup watched him fly away. He mounted Toothless.

"Now's our chance," he said. They took off, all carrying the Armorwing. They headed off the island.

Tenor kept his pace steady. He heard the Singetails chasing him. He stayed out of their firing range. They were about half a mile out when Tenor suddenly heard them stop. He paused and turned. His pursuers had turned around and were now going after Hiccup and the others.

"Oh great," Tenor muttered. "Good thing it's night time." He changed course and headed back towards the group, using the night sky for cover.

Hiccup and his Riders hauled the Armorwing over the ocean. Hiccup knew it wouldn't take Krogan long to realize that Tenor was only a decoy. They flew as fast as they could. Suddenly fireballs came flying at them. The Riders dodged them, while still holding onto the Armorwing. They looked down to see hunting ships below them. Then more fire came their way. The Riders turned around and saw Krogan and the Flyers coming at them. Hiccup looked at his Riders.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, Dagur, I know you can handle the Armorwing on your own," he said.

"What! What are you going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"Astrid and I have some unfinished business," said Hiccup. Toothless and Stormfly let go of the Armorwing and broke away from the others. They flew at the Flyers and fired back at them. The three dragons still hauling the Armorwing, fired at the ships. Hiccup and Astrid had their dragons fire at the Flyers, knocking a few of them off their mounts. Krogan had his remaining Flyers fired at the two Riders, outnumbering them. The Riders hauling the Armorwing weren't doing much better. Suddenly Tenor came speeding towards them. He blasted more Flyers off their mounts. He caught Krogan's eye. Krogan steered his Singetail at him, and fired at him. Tenor dodged him, and Krogan chased him. His Singetail continued firing, and Tenor suddenly felt one hit him. He roared in pain but stayed in the air. Tenor looked in the direction of the other Riders.

"What are you waiting for guys?" He muttered to himself as he got hit again. "Get Bandit out of here." He got hit again, it hurt but his armor prevented him from any injury. Getting frustrated he spun around to face Krogan, deciding to play chicken. He flew at Krogan like a dart from a crossbow. Krogan urged his Singetail onward, flying at Tenor. Both dragons readied a blast. Suddenly Hiccup appeared behind Krogan.

"Krogan!" He roared. Krogan paused and looked at him. Hiccup held up the Dragon Eye lens. "You want the lens? Go get it." He then threw the lens into the water. Krogan smirked then sent more fireballs at Tenor, which he blocked with his wings. Krogan then drove his Singetail into the water after the lens. Tenor hovered in the air for a moment, he hurt everywhere. Then he flew joined the Riders.

"Hiccup what did you do?" Fishlegs asked, dumbstruck.

"I gave them the lens," said Hiccup. "And maybe that will come back to haunt us one day. All I know is, today, we are saving this dragon." He looked at the Armorwing. Bandit looked surprised. Astrid looked over at Tenor. His armor was dented and there were small trails of smoke rising off his scales.

"You okay Tenor?" Astrid asked.

"I'll be okay, I'm still flying," Tenor said. "But I would love to get out of here." They all agreed. They left the Flyers, and headed back towards the Edge with the Armorwing.

The next day they landed at the Edge. Aurora was waiting on the roof of the stables. Tenor landed on the runway near the others. His whole body ached. Aurora got to her feet and leaped down from the roof.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. "You left with scrap and come back with a wounded Armorwing."

"We ran into Krogen and the Flyers," said Hiccup dismounting. "They were after a Dragon Eye lens."

"Did you get it?" Aurora asked.

"No," said Hiccup. "I gave it to them to save the Armorwing and Tenor." Aurora took a deep breath and held herself tall.

"Well, you all made it back safely," she said. "That's all that matters." She went over to Tenor and Bandit as the others went into the stables. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine ma'am," said Bandit. "Is the dragon healer here?"

"No," said Aurora. "It's too dangerous for her here. But I will take you to her when we leave." She spotted the weak spot in Bandit's armor. "But for now..." She sat on her haunches and broke off pieces of her own armor. Bandit looked shocked as she put the pieces of metal over the weak spot.

"Your majesty! That's not necessary," he said.

"You need it more than me," said Aurora. She used her fire to weld the metal to the rest of the armor.

"Well, thanks," said Bandit. Aurora smiled at him then turned to Tenor.

"Do you need to see Serenity as well?" She asked.

"No, I think I just need rest," Tenor said, quietly. He limped into the stables.

Later at the clubhouse, Aurora and Tenor were with the Riders. Tenor was feeling better, but was still sore. Hiccup noticed the holes in Aurora's armor.

"What happened to your armor?" He asked.

"I gave pieces of it to the Armorwing," said Aurora. "It'll help protect him. I can fly him to Serenity when we leave."

"Thanks Aurora," said Hiccup. His attention was drawn to Astrid. "Excuse me." Aurora took off to find something to eat. Tenor laid down on the porch. Hiccup went to the doorway of the clubhouse. He grabbed Astrid and pulled her outside. Astrid could guess what he was about to say.

"Don't say anything, I was being silly," she said. She looked over at Tenor, who was sound asleep but his ears were twitching.

"No you weren't," said Hiccup. "I should have noticed the necklace right away, but it's not about that. I've been taking you for granted, and I realize that today. I couldn't have done any of this without you Astrid, not the Dragon Riders or the Edge. You've always been there for me, now I always want to be there for you." Astrid smiled and blushed. "I love you Astrid Hofferson, and I always will." He pulled her closer to him, so he could kiss her. It surprised her, but pleased her. She kissed him back.

Toothless looked over at Tenor.

"I'm glad that's sorted," he said.

"Me too," said Tenor. "I knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever." He gave a small smile, before going back to sleep."


	7. Ruff Transition

Ruff Transition 

Tenor and the Riders were heading towards the Isle of Wingmaidens. Hiccup was getting paranoid about the Flyers finding the lenses. Queen Aurora had flown back to Berk to help Stoic.

The dragons soared high above the clouds. Tenor was flipping and spinning with excitement. It had been almost a month since he'd seen Serenity, and was looking forward to visiting her. He pulled up alongside Hiccup and Toothless as they got closer to the island.

"Okay gang," Hiccup said. "When we get to the Isle of Wingmaidens, I want everyone to be on their best behavior." The Twins pulled their Zippleback up on the other side of Tenor.

"Hiccup we've maid a chiefly decision," said Ruffnut.

"Ookay, but you're not a chief," said Hiccup.

"We think we should tell Atali that we need to move the lenses," said Tuffnut.

"Since we were the ones that found out that Johann knows where they're hidden," said Ruffnut.

"We don't know that Johann knows anything about the lenses," said Hiccup. "You just heard a rumor at the northern markets. I'm just moving them as a precaution."

"If anyone's telling Atali anything, it'll be me," said Snotlout. "I am kind of the ambassador of the Wingmaidens."

"You're so right Snotlout," said Astrid sarcasticly. "I'm amazed they haven't built a statue in your honor." Tenor giggled.

"They could have," said Snotlout. "We haven't been there in a while."

"I'm just glad we're going there at all," Tenor said cheerfully.

They arrived at the island and landed near the village. Atali and a few of her Wingmaidens came to greet them. Except for Atali, the Wingmaidens all wore masked helmets. Tenor looked at them, but couldn't pick out his rider. He sat on his haunches sadly, while Hiccup told Atali about the lenses. Just then Tenor felt a hand on his neck. He turned and saw a masked Wingmaiden looking at him.

"You know Tenor, you can just call for me," she said. "You don't have to just sit there looking sad." Tenor beamed.

"Hi Serenity," he said. Serenity hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. "I missed you." Tenor purred and got to his feet. Serenity mounted him.

They all walked through the woods. Hiccup finished explaining things.

"I agree Hiccup," said Atali. "Even if there's a slight chance the Hunters know where the lenses are, they should be moved."

"You should stay on high alert," said Hiccup. "Incase they come looking for them."

"Yes," Atali agreed. "Especially during the Grand Transition." Everyone became curious at this.

"What's the Grand Transition?" Snotlout asked. Just then Fishlegs noticed that non of the Wingmaidens had baby dragon Razorwhips on their backs.

"Wait, your baby Razorwhips are gone," he said. Atali smiled.

"They've been released back into the wild," Serenity said. "Where they belong."

"Must be nice to get that dragon off your back," Ruffnut joked.

"The Grand Transition is bittersweet Ruffnut," said Atali. "As one group leaves our hearts ache. But then a new flock of baby dragons come to fill the void." Fishlegs grew very excited to hear that.

"Ooh, I thought I heard rustling in the rookery," he said. "This is so exciting, new baby dragons."

"Tonight they will choose their Wingmaidens," said Atali. "And the process will begin all over again."

"Well, too bad we can't stay," said Hiccup. "We don't want to get in the way, or mess anything up." Both Fishlegs and Tenor looked disappointed.

"Nonsense," said Atali. "You will spend the night and be our guests of honor at the ceremony."

"Even if the Flyers do know where the lenses are, we're right here to stop them should they come," Tenor pointed out. Hiccup agreed.

They all headed back to the village. Serenity flew back on Tenor, since she hadn't ridden him in so long.

"So have you guys found anymore lenses?" She asked.

"No," Tenor said. "We have to make sure the lenses we have found don't end up in the hands of the Flyers, it'll give us an advantage for finding the King of Dragons first."

"How do those Flyers plan on controlling the King of Dragons when they find it," said Serenity. "It's so powerful."

"I don't know," said Tenor. "I don't even know what we're going to do when we find it."

Soon they landed at Serenity's healing hut and she dismounted. They went inside and Serenity took off her helmet. Tenor looked around. The hut looked the same as the last time he'd been there.

"I take it Bandit went home," he said.

"He only needed to rest and get his strength back," Serenity said. She sat in her chair. Tenor then noticed a portrait of a man hanging over the bed.

"Is that supposed to be Chris?" He asked. Serenity looked at the portrait.

"Yes," she said. "A few of the Wingmaidens had that made for me. I showed them the picture in my locket and they made that to show what they think he'd look like If he were alive today." Tenor looked at the portrait again. Chris looked much older then the last time Tenor saw him in person, but still looked like himself.

"Do you think he would have grown facial hair like the Vikings?" He asked. Serenity considered.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe, I haven't thought about that." She looked at the portrait again, and sighed sadly. "Well, we'll never know. He's not here." Tenor looked at her sympathetically.

"Has Aurora seen this?" He asked.

"Yes," said Serenity. "I just wish Re would come visit me, so I can show him. But he never comes."

"Ooh, don't worry he hasn't forgotten about you," Tenor assured her. "I haven't seen much of him or Aurora either." He nuzzled her and she hugged his head.

"I'm glad you're here Tenor," she said. Tenor purred and laid down beside her chair.

"You're getting a new Razorwhip tonight?" He said. Serenity smiled and pulled his head into her lap.

"Yeah," she said. "Though the entrance to the rookery is big enough for humans and small dragons. You won't fit." Tenor shrugged.

"Oh well," he said. "I can wait with the other dragons." Serenity scratched his ears. Tenor dozed off.

"You must be very happy on Dragon's Edge," Serenity said.

"I am," said Tenor. "Aurora suggested I stay with these guys even after the Hunters are defeated. I haven't decided yet though." Serenity leaned back in her chair.

They must have fallen asleep because they suddenly heard Hiccup calling for Tenor. They woke up and the sun was setting.

"We better go see what Hiccup wants with you," Serenity said, she put her helmet back on. They got up and left the hut. Serenity mounted her dragon and took off. They found the Riders and Wingmaidens outside the cave entrance to the rookery. Tenor landed and Serenity dismounted.

"Sorry we're late," Tenor said.

"Hey Tenor can you go get the lenses?" Hiccup asked. "Since you can see in the dark."

"Sure," Tenor said. He flew off and Serenity went over to her fellow Wingmaidens. They all went into the rookery.

Inside, Atali lit a torch to light up the cave. The other Wingmaidens also picked up torches. The sound of baby dragons filled the cave.

"For generations, the Wingmaidens and the Razorwhips have lived in perfect harmony. Tonight that tradition continues," said Atali as she lit the torches. "Each baby Razorwhip will choose its Wingmaiden. That is the first step in our sacred bond. This is the way it has always been, and this is the way it will always be." Just then the baby Razorwhips came into the cave, attracted by the torchlight. They sniffed about, and stumbling a bit until their eyes adjusted.

"Look Hiccup, it's a little Razorwhip family," said Fishlegs excitedly. The Riders kept their distance. One by one the Razorwhips found their Wingmaiden caretakers. A small silver female with ice blue eyes went over to Serenity. She sat down so she was on the dragon's level, whispering to her in Dragontongue. The other baby dragons had found their caretakers, all except for one. A small gold and silver male with green eyes seemed be having trouble. They all waited. Suddenly Ruffnut got impatient.

"Make up your mind already," she said. The little dragon heard that and flew over to Ruffnut landing on her shoulder. Everyone was surprised. Tuffnut looked thrilled.

"Oh, look at him Ruffnut," he said. "He's ours, I shall call him Wingnut." Wingnut crawled all over Ruffnut, looking very pleased with himself.

"This can't be," said Atali, still shocked.

"Hey watch the braids," said Ruffnut, crossly. "Get him off of me." Atali gently pried the little dragon off Ruffnut. Wingnut cried and squirmed in protest.

"He needs to come with me," she said.

"I'm sorry Atali," said Hiccup. "I don't know what happened."

"He must have become disoriented with all the other people," said Atali.

"Baby dragons are very instinctual," said Fishlegs.

"What, there's no way he meant to go to Ruffnut," said Snotlout. "No way."

"He's where he belongs now," said Atali. With that they all left the rookery.

Outside, Tenor had returned from the shrine. Serenity hugged him.

"Lenses secure Hiccup," Tenor said.

"Thanks Tenor," said Hiccup. "You can turn in for the night, we're leaving first thing tomorrow." Tenor nodded, but looked a bit sad. He looked at his rider and her baby Razorwhip.

"So, what's this one's name?" He asked.

"His mother calls her Azymondias," said Serenity. The little dragon looked at Tenor curiously.

"That's fun to say," said Tenor, giving the other dragon a small smile.

"Right," Serenity agreed. She mounted Tenor, placing Azymondias on the front of the saddle. They flew back to the healing hut.

The next morning the Riders readied themselves for the flight home. Tenor joined them, looking sad. Toothless noticed.

"Don't be sad cousin," he said. "You can visit her anytime you want." Tenor stretched his wings.

"I know," he said. "And she's got work to do anyway."

"You still have the lenses?" Hiccup asked him.

"I do," said Tenor.

"Then lets get back to the Edge, before something else goes wrong," said Hiccup, mounting his dragon. The others started to get on their dragons, suddenly Atali came up to them looking worried.

"Have you guys seen my Razorwhip?" She asked. "He was gone when I woke up."

"Could he have gone back to the rookery?" Hiccup asked, dismounting.

"No, I checked," said Atali.

"He's probably off somewhere with is buddies," said Ruffnut. But then she heard chirping behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find Wingnut clinging to her back. "Or he's attached to my back." Atali breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here let me get him off," said Hiccup. He was about to go over to Ruffnut.

"No Hiccup," said Atali cautiously. "The first few days of the process are crucial. If Wingnut doesn't bond with someone he will die." She looked at Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, you must become a Wingmaiden." Ruffnut looked a bit horrified.

They headed for the village. The Wingmaidens were heading for a large hut, Serenity was among them. She looked surprised to see the Riders still here.

"What's going on Atali?" She asked, stroking Azymondias.

"Wingnut has choses Ruffnut," said Atali happily. "She may become a Wingmaiden."

"Oh, that'll be fun," said Serenity. "I take it this means the Riders are staying a bit longer."

"Yes," said Atali. "Lets get started." They went inside the hut.

It turned out to be a grooming hut. It was filled with work benches that had brushes and other cleaning supplies. The Riders all gathered at the back of the room, except for Ruffnut who joined the Wingmaidens at the workbenches.

"You think she can pull this off?" Astrid asked.

"I hope so, for Wingnut's sake," said Hiccup.

"Well, I for one, believe in her," said Fishlegs. The Wingmaidens started bushing the Razorwhips. Atali was supervising.

"Caring for a Razorwhip is one of the most rewarding parts of being a Wingmaiden," she said. "You must groom your Razorwhip daily to prevent parasites and disease." She walked among the Wingmaidens, watching them. Ruffnut attempted to groom Wingnut, but was having trouble. Wingnut kept moving around and swatting the brush away.

"You can do it Ruff," said Astrid encouragingly.

"Yeah, remember when when we picked the fleas off Uncle Uggard's back hair," Tuffnut said.

"That was different, he didn't have teeth," said Ruffnut.

"Carefully lift each scale and scrub underneath it," Atali instructed. Ruffnut poked Wingnut's flank, and the dragon bit her finger.

"Ow, grooming Razorwhips really bite," said Ruffnut. The other Wingmaidens giggled. When no one but the Riders were looking Tuffnut grabbed Ruffnut and Wingnut, and dumped them into a nearby tub that was filled with soapy water. He washed Wingnut, who chirped with enjoyment. Tuff suddenly spotted Atali approaching and crawled out of sight. Atali saw Ruffnut and Wingnut in the tub. She smiled.

"Who knew Razorwhips loved the water," she said. She hadn't seen Tuffnut at all.

When the Razorwhips were all groomed, everyone went outside. Atali led them to a feeding station that had more workbenches, and buckets of sea slugs. The Wingmaidens got to work feeding the Razorwhips. They used different methods. Serenity used a knife to cut the slugs into bite sized pieces. Azymondias occupied herself by watching the other Razorwhips and Wingmaidens.

"The baby Razorwhip's nutrition is crucial," said Atali. "Only a well-fed dragon will survive." Ruffnut tried feeding Wingnut, but was having no luck. She kept trying to shove a slug into Wingnut's mouth, but Wingnut dodged her. Tenor tried not to laugh. Ruffnut was growing frustrated.

"Oh come on open your mouth," she ordered. "I grabbed you the juiciest one what's wrong with you?" Wingnut still refused.

"I hate to say I told you so," said Snotlout. "But no one listens." Both Astrid and Tenor glared at him.

"It's not that easy Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Feeding baby dragons can be tricky," said Fishlegs.

"There's nothing easy about dragons," Serenity said, placing the pieces of slug into a bowel. Ruffnut held Wingnut down and stuffed the slug into his mouth.

"Nailed it," she said proudly. But then Wingnut spat the slug back at her face.

"I can't watch this," said Tuffnut. "I refuse to let our baby starve." He grabbed the slug from Ruffnut, stuffed it into his mouth, and chewed it up.

"Tuff, what are you doing?" Ruff asked. "Those aren't for us." But before she could finish Tuffnut tackled her to the ground and transferred the chewed up slug into Ruffnut's mouth. All the Riders gagged in disgust. After several minuets Ruffnut got up with her mouth full of chewed up slug. Atali came over in time to see Ruffnut transfer the slug to Wingnut, her face slightly green. Again, Atali hadn't seen Tuffnut and looked quite surprised.

"There are several ways to feed a Razorwhip," she said. "Ruffnut, you just invented another one." Wingnut swallowed the slug chum, and chirped happily.

Later the Wingmaidens let their Razorwhips play together in a small meadow filled with purple flowers. They rolled around in the grass. Azymondias wrestled with Wingnut, growling playfully. The Wingmaidens watched from a distance.

"Communication is the key to the bond between Razorwhip and Wingmaiden," said Atali. "You need to create a call that only your dragon understands." The Wingmaidens let out different calls, and their dragons came. Serenity called Azymondias, by calling her name in Dragontongue. She flew right to her shoulder, and Serenity gave her a piece of slug. Then she went to stand beside Tenor. Finally only Wingnut remained.

"Hey Wingy come here," Ruffnut called, Wingnut ignored her. "Wingnut, come here. Don't make me come over there." Again Wingnut didn't obey and just laid down on the grass. Ruffnut got even more frustrated. She tried whistling, but failed.

"Giver some help Hiccup," said Astrid. Hiccup went over to Ruffnut.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious," said Ruffnut, still frustrated.

"Maybe you should try and be a bit more..." Hiccup was interrupted by Tuffnut, who came out from behind a tree and made a clucking sound. Wingnut instantly jumped to his feet and flew right to Ruffnut, knocking her over. Atali came over, again missing Tuffnut.

"Well, in all my years I've never heard a call quite like that," she said. "You're going to make a fine Wingmaiden Ruffnut." She then addressed all the Wingmaidens. "Tomorrow will be your first flight, so get some rest." Ruffnut looked really nervous now.

They all went back to the village. Serenity mounted Tenor and rode him back on the ground. Azymondias perched herself on Tenor's head. They got back to the healing hut and Serenity dismounted. She went inside and sat in her chair, Azymondias sat in her lap and Tenor laid down beside the chair.

"Are you getting homesick yet?" Tenor asked her.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "Somedays it's worse then others. But for me being homesick is more then missing home, it's missing my family as well." Tenor smiled. Serenity leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "What a day. I should get something to eat." She set Azymondias on the floor beside Tenor and got up. Tenor looked at the Razorwhip, who looked back at him.

"This one seems smaller than Scissors," he said.

"Well, she's younger than Scissors," said Serenity, rummaging through her food supply. Azymondias sniffed Tenor curiously. She soon found the lenses hiding in Tenor's saddlebags. He grabbed one before Tenor could stop her.

"Hey, that's not yours," he scolded. He tried to grab the lens but the dragonet dodged him. Serenity glanced up and saw Azymondias playing with the lens. She tossed her a toy, which distracted her. Tenor grabbed the lens and put it back in his saddlebags. "Thanks."

"Sure," said Serenity.

"If something happens to these lenses, we're all doomed," Tenor said.

"I know," said Serenity. "Azymondias meant no harm, she doesn't even know what they are." Tenor relaxed.

"Do they keep you guys up at night?" He asked.

"No, they tucker themselves out by the end of the day," Serenity said. Tenor laid his head down on his front paws and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt Azymondias curl up next to him with her toy. Tenor sat up and looked down at her. She smiled up at him. Tenor gave in, and curled his tail around her and laid his head back down, dozing off again.

Meanwhile Ruffnut, with Wingnut on her shoulder, found Atali in her hut. Atali noticed that Ruffnut looked a bit crestfallen.

"I can't do it Atali," said Ruffnut. "I'm just not cut out to be a Wingmaiden. I don't have the same motherly stuff you all have."

"But you're doing great," Atali assured her. "A bit unorthodox maybe."

"That was Tuffnut," said Ruffnut. "He's the one who's been doing everything." Atali was a bit surprised to hear that.

"Ruffnut," she started.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not Wingmaiden material," Ruffnut went on, raising her voice. Atali gave her a small smile.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the bed. Ruffnut sat down and Atali sat next to her. Wingnut occupied himself but gnawing on Ruff's helmet. "Bonding with a Razorwhip doesn't happen right away. That's why we do these exercises."

"But nothing I do seems to work," said Ruffnut. "You should just do it."

"This isn't about me," said Atali softly. "It's about the dragon. Nobody knows why a Razorwhip chooses a Wingmaiden. Is it instinct, a feeling, or something more mystical? Whatever the reason, this little guys chose you. Trust Wingnut, let him be your guide. The dragon is never wrong." Ruffnut thought about this, while looking down at Wingnut. She left the hut and headed back towards the other riders. She was deep in thought.

The next morning Tenor was still sound asleep with Azymondias next to him. The sun hadn't quite risen yet. The door to the healing hut opened and Hiccup stuck his head in. He saw Tenor sound asleep, his black scales blending in with the dark room.

"Hey Tenor," Hiccup whispered as loud as he could without waking Serenity. "Tenor wake up." Tenor blinked his eyes open. He sat up and yawned.

"Yes Hiccup," he yawned.

"We need your help with something," said Hiccup. Tenor sighed and stretched.

"I'll be right out," he said. Hiccup left, and closing the door. Tenor carefully got to his feet, trying to not disturb Azymondias. He left the hut after Hiccup.

Later the Wingmaidens gathered on the cliffs over the sea with their Razorwhips. The little dragonets clung to their caretaker's back. They chirped excitedly.

"This is the leap of faith," Atali said, she was the only one present that didn't have a dragonet. "This is the moment when the bond with your dragon is complete." The Wingmaidens stood ready. Atali looked at them all, but then noticed someone was missing.

Ruffnut had talked Hiccup, Toothless and Tenor into helping her and Wingnut with flying. Ruffnut got on Tenor and Hiccup mounted Toothless. They took off and headed over the island. Wingnut stayed on Ruffnut's back.

"So you know I'm happy to give you some pointers," Hiccup said. "But isn't this cheating?"

"I may be a nut Hiccup," said Ruffnut. "But I aint crazy. If I'm going to take a leap of faith, I need to have faith that I'm not going to splatter on the ground."

"Okay fair enough," said Hiccup.

"Jumping off a cliff is how I learned to fly," Tenor said.

"Well, lets start with the basics," said Hiccup. "It's most important to master your balance." Toothless suddenly felt something moving under him. He looked to see Tuffnut clinging to his belly like a barnacle. He roared in surprise.

"This was better a thousand feet lower," said Tuffnut. Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tenor now noticed him.

"Tuffnut?" Hiccup said.

"Slide forward I'm coming up," said Tuffnut. He climbed up and around, planting himself behind Hiccup.

"How did you not know he was there cousin?" Tenor asked, amused.

"I have no idea," Toothless said. "So weird."

"What are you doing here?" Ruff asked Tuff.

"I came to give your moral support," said Tuffnut.

"Thanks bro," said Ruffnut.

"Not you Ruff," Tuffnut clarified. "Wingnut." Hiccup looked back at Ruffnut.

"Okay, come on Ruff," said Hiccup. Ruffnut cautiously stood up on Tenor's saddle, while Hiccup pulled out his leather wings.

"We'll fly on either side of you," Tenor said. Wingnut readied himself as well. Then both she and Hiccup jumped off. Wingnut instantly opened his wings. Hiccup and Tenor flew on either side of Ruff. She held onto Hiccup with on hand, and Tenor's wing with the other. They glided over the trees. Wingnut watched Tenor fly, and imitated him. After a while Ruffnut relaxed.

"Okay, I think I got it," she said. She let go of Tenor's wing, and Hiccup let go of her hand. Ruffnut took off. Hiccup flew onto Tenor's back and they watched Ruffnut and Wingnut fly fast over the trees. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ruffnut looked all over the place. Tenor suddenly spotted a seagull heading in their direction.

"Ruff, watch where you're going!" Tenor called. But his warning came to late, and Ruffnut ran into the seagull. She and Wingnut headed for the ground. Tenor dove after her, Tuffnut and Toothless behind him. Hiccup held on for his life. Tenor caught Ruffnut, just as they collided with Serenity, Atali, and the other Wingmaidens. They all splashed into a lake. Toothless landed on the shore next to Atali. Tenor, Hiccup, Ruffnut, and the Wingmaidens came out of the water. Tenor shook the water off his scales.

"Sorry guys," Tenor said to the Wingmaidens, who were calming down their riled up Razorwhips. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think we're all fine," said a Wingmaiden.

"Are you okay Tenor?" Serenity asked.

"I'm fine," Tenor said. He looked over at Ruffnut. "What about you guys?" Ruffnut glanced around at the Wingmaidens soothing their Razorwhips.

"I'm okay," she said. "But for Wingnut's sake, I don't deserve to be a Wingmaiden." She handed Wingnut to Atali. "I guess the dragon was wrong." She then turned and walked off in tears. Azymondias flew over and perched on Tenor's saddle.

"Hey little princess," Tenor cooed. Azymondias chirped happily and nuzzled his neck.

"Nice catch anyway Tenor," said Atali.

"Thanks," said Tenor modestly.

"What happened?" Serenity asked him.

"I don't know," Tenor said. "Things were going great. Then Ruffnut ran into a seagull, and lost control." Azymondias chirped over at Wingnut, who answered. He flew over and joined Azymondias on Tenor's back. They all headed back towards the village.

The Riders were again prepping to leave just outside Serenity's healing hut. Serenity was there to see them off, with Azymondias sitting on her shoulder.

"I feel bad for Ruffnut," said Astrid.

"Me too," said Hiccup, tightening Toothless's saddle straps. "She gave it her best shot."

"I just hope Wingnut finds a new Wingmaiden before it's too late," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure he will," said Serenity. She stroked Tenor's neck. "Atali can take care of him."

"Where's the Twins?" Snotlout asked. They looked around and noticed that neither the Twins or their Zippleback were in sight.

"I'll go find them," Tenor said. He took off and headed over the island. He made sure the lenses were still in his saddle bag. He suddenly heard the rattle of Singtails, and that only meant one thing. Tenor quickly turned around and flew back to the Riders. He circled overhead.

"Guys, the Flyers have arrived," he said. The Riders instantly mounted their dragons and followed Tenor towards the sound of the Flyers.

They found the Flyers and the hunters attacking the Wingmaidens. Krogan and a few Flyers were circling the entrance to the shrine.

"Tenor, you still have the lenses?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes I do," said Tenor.

"Guard them with your life," Hiccup said. Tenor nodded and dove at the Flyers. He blasted left and right. Hiccup steered Toothless over to Krogan, and held up an empty saddle bag.

"Looking for these?" He called to Krogan. Krogan sneered and charged at Hiccup and Toothless. They started firing at each other. Astrid and the other Riders took on the rest of the Flyers. Fishlegs and Meatlug fleshed out Flyers that had flown down into the shrine. Tenor managed to free Singetail after Singetail. The Twins spotted several hunters chasing Atali and Wingnut. Suddenly a Flyer dove out of the sky and blasted fire at Atali. She fell to the ground, dropping Wingnunt. Tenor attacked the Flyer, and freed the Singetail. The hunters surrounded Wingnut. Ruffnut saw him, and used Tuffnut's call to summon him. Wingnut flew up and attached himself to her back, they took off and attacked the hunters and Flyers.

Hiccup and Toothless were still fighting Krogan. It was going nowhere.

"I've had enough of this," Hiccup said. "How about you bud?" Toothless snarled in agreement. Hiccup pulled out his special shield. Toothless shot at the titan Singetail, then Hiccup fired a bola that wrapped tight around the bigger dragon's snout. The Singetail went wild trying to get it off. Hiccup turned to the other Riders.

"Okay, finish them off," he ordered. "Then we'll double back to Krogan."

"But Hiccup," Astrid protested.

"I know," said Hiccup. "Keep fighting, we can't leave the Wingmaidens."

Atali was still running from the hunters and Flyers. She was rapidly running out of places to run. Ruffnut was quick to notice.

"Atali's in trouble," she said. A Singetail blasted Atali, knocking her off a cliff. Ruffnut and Wingnut dove after her. Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch watched them all go over the cliff, and waited. But a few minuets later, Ruffnut flew back above the cliff with Atali. Everyone cheered as Ruffnut set Atali onto the Zippleback. Ruffnut landed back into Barf's saddle.

"You did it," said Atali happily. Ruffnut and Wingnut exchanged a smile and a head butt. They took off to go help the other Riders.

They flew at the Flyers, the rest of the Wingmaidens joined them. They made sure the sun was behind them so they were harder to see. They dive bombed the Flyers.

"Hey Dragon Flyers," taunted Ruffnut. "Remember the Wingmaidens?" The Wingmaidens took out the Flyers. Krogan growled in frustration. He spotted Hiccup looking at him.

"Come on Krogan," Hiccup shouted. "Let's finish this." Krogan glared at him, and saw that he was defeated.

"Next time Hiccup Haddock," he said. He turned his Singetail around, and flew off with the last of his Flyers. The Riders and Wingmaidens cheered as they headed back towards the village.

Serenity and Azymondias were waiting for them. She smiled when they all landed. She hugged Tenor, who hugged her back.

"You doing okay?" Tenor asked her.

"I'm fine now," said Serenity. "But I can't wait for this war to be over." Tenor nuzzled her.

"We all want it to be over," he said. "Someday it will be. Wars don't last forever." Serenity turned to watch the Riders and Wingmaidens congratulating Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut Throston for saving the life of Wingnut and for your uncommon valor in battle," said Atali. "You are a fully-fledged Wingmaiden." They all cheered again. "You trusted your Razorwhip and the dragon unlocked your heart."

"Okay, so that's it?" Ruffnut said. "Lets head back the Edge. I hope Wingnut likes chicken." She got on Barf. Suddenly all the baby Razorwhips cried out in protest.

"Oh no," said Atali. "You can't leave Ruffnut. This is Wingnut's home. You're a Wingmaiden now."

"I may be a Wingmaiden," said Ruffnut. "But I'm also a Dragon Rider."

"I know," said Atali. "But these are Wingnut's siblings, he must stay with them until he is released back to the flock."

"And Tuffnut's my brother, I need to stay with him because he's never returned to the flock," said Ruffnut.

"No problem I'll just stay here," said Tuffnut, getting down from Belch. "I am the best Wingmaiden on this island, I think I've proven that pretty decisively."

"But you're not a Wingmaiden," said Atali. "And as you know men cannot live on this island." Tuffnut scowled.

"Isn't that convenient?" He said. "I do all the work around here, then you guys ditch me to go have your fun. Well, maybe I'll just start my own club, on my own island, where people aren't allowed. How about that?" Wingnut glanced from Ruffnut and Atali, then he seemed to make up his mind. He nuzzled Ruffnut, chirping happily.

"Aww, he's nuzzling me," said Ruffnut. "Obviously means something, but I don't know what." Then Wingnut flew from Ruffnut to Atali, and landed on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut asked.

"Wingnut made his own choice," said Serenity. Wingnut nuzzled Atali, who stroked him. She seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Razorwhips are mysterious creatures," she said.

"As are most dragons," Tenor said.

The Riders got on their dragons. Atali and the Wingmaidens smiled at them.

"Dragon Riders, you will always be welcome here," said Atali.

"And we're always ready to fight by you're side," said Hiccup. Tenor turned to Serenity, who looked close to tears. She threw her arms around him again. Tenor hugged her back.

"I guess you're leaving for real this time," she said.

"Yeah," said Tenor softly. "But we'll certainly be back. Perhaps the next time we come, we'll be coming to take you home. But for now, you're safe here." Serenity let go of him. Azymondias licked Tenor's face. "Yeah, I'll miss you too little princess." He chuckled. He went to join the Riders and Serenity went back to the Wingmaidens. Tenor checked the lenses one last time. Then he followed the Riders as they took off from the island. The Wingmaidens waved them goodbye as they headed back to the Edge.


	8. Triple Cross

Triple Cross

Aurora sat on a rock on a beach, on Dragon's Edge. Toothless and Stromfly were chasing each other, and their riders were having a romantic picnic. Aurora avoided looking at them, and looked out across the cove at the setting sun. Her heart ached from the absence of her family. Just then the two other dragons came up beside her.

"How are you doing your majesty?" Stormfly asked.

"I'll be okay," said Aurora.

"You worried about Re?" Toothless asked.

"I miss him," said Aurora. "But I'm not worried about him. I know he's safe." She stretched her wings. "It wasn't Re I was thinking of."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Stormfly asked.

"Because, I hope to one day hatch an egg of my own," said Aurora. "Re is apprehensive about it, and doesn't think he's ready."

"Well, when we find him again you should tell him that's what you want," said Stormfly. "I'm sure King Re doesn't want you to be unhappy."

"But I don't want him to be unhappy either," said Aurora. "I'll talk it over with him, when we get home."

"And you have Serenity in the meantime," said Toothless.

"Yes," Aurora agreed. "I do." She looked around. "Where's Tenor?"

"I don't know," said Stormfly. "I'm sure he's around." Just then Barf and Belch dropped out of the sky and almost squashed Hiccup and Astrid. Tenor flew down and landed on the sand. The Twins dismounted, Tenor and the Zippleback came over to the fellow dragons.

"What are you guys up to now?" Aurora asked.

"It's like this your majesty," said Belch. "All the other dragons here has something special about them."

"Yeah," said Barf. "Hookfang is the hottest, Stormfly's the fastest when she eats chicken, Meatlug makes Gronckle Iron, Toothless is the best at everything, Tenor's gone the longest without getting captured, and you have magic your majesty. What's so special about us?"

"You're the most annoying," said Stormfly, rolling her eyes. Barf and Belch glared at her.

"Any way, Tenor suggested we try to make the biggest skid mark," said Belch. They all looked over at Tenor, surprised.

"I didn't tell them to run over Hiccup and Astrid," Tenor said. "I just said I'd be there to watch." Just then Meatlug and Fishlegs hovered over the beach.

"Hiccup, Terror Mail from Stoic," said Fishlegs, holding up a small scroll. Astrid turned and smiled at Hiccup.

"I guess the picnic will have to wait," she said.

They all headed up to the clubhouse. Hiccup pulled out his map and read the note from Stoic. Tenor and Aurora were the only dragons in the room, the others were outside. Hiccup pointed to a spot on the map.

"This is where my dad found the Dragon Eye lens," he said.

"And he wants you to come alone," said Fishlegs.

"Very suspicious," Tenor remarked. Just then Snotlout and the Twins entered the room.

"I said no, and I mean it," said Snotlout.

"Please," Tuffnut begged. "We need a witness for our record."

"Yeah, if no one's around to witness our record, does it actually happen?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh my Thor," Snotlout snapped. "I've got better things to do than to waste my time watching you two muttonheads goof off." Hiccup turned back to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Look if my dad's found a lens, I have to investigate," he said.

"But something feels off," said Astrid, worried. "It's not like Stoic to be this cryptic. Maybe I should go with you."

"No," said Hiccup. "My dad said I have to go alone, so that's what I'm going to do." He sighed when he saw the worried look still on Astrid's face. "Astrid don't worry, I'll be careful." Aurora turned to Tenor.

"You should go with him," she said in dragontongue. "Wether this contact wants it or not." Tenor nodded, looking eager now.

"Perhaps afterwords I'll go visit Serenity, I'm really missing her," he said.

"I know you are, I am too," said Aurora. "But a short visit. I feel we're close to finding the King of Dragons, and he will need everyone we can find for the big battle."

"All right," Tenor said. He left the clubhouse as Hiccup and Toothless took off. He spread his wings and followed them. He flew slightly above them, staying out of sight.

They soon arrived at the appointed island. Night had fallen by now, and Toothless blended in with the darkness. Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup dismounted. Hiccup and Toothless walked through the woods. Stoic was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, Toothless, keep your guard up," Hiccup whispered. Then he spotted a Maces and Talons game piece on a tree stump.

"The Accomplice," said Viggo Grimborne as he stepped out of the shadows. "One of the most important pieces of Maces and Talons, allowing a player to use an opponent's piece for their own ends. You can certainly win without it. But with it, you can attain total victory." Both Hiccup and Toothless instantly went into a fighting stance. Viggo released a dragon trap which launched bolas at Toothless and clamped his jaws shut, preventing him from firing. Furious, Hiccup pulled out Inferno.

"Stand down," Viggo said cautiously. "I don't want to fight."

"Yeah I figured it was you," Hiccup said. Viggo grinned.

"Hmm, I'm impressed," he said. "For once you're thinking a few moves ahead. However, I can't let you take too much credit. A false Terror Mail is not my most clever ruse, but time was of the essence."

"What do you want Viggo!?" Hiccup demanded. Viggo sighed.

"It appears Johann and Krogan have decided I'm expendable," he said. "I was given false information regarding the location of a Dragon Eye lens, and they attempted to drop a mountain on me. Luckily I managed to escape." Hiccup kept glaring.

"And you expect me to believe this?" He growled, gripping his sword tighter.

"Believe it or not, it's the absolute truth," said Viggo. "Can you imagine the pain of betrayal, Hiccup?"

"I can," Hiccup said. He charged at Viggo with Inferno. However, Viggo pulled out his own fire sword and blocked him. Hiccup was stunned.

"I liked your fire sword so much, I made my own," Viggo said. "With some improvements of course. I only want to talk!" Hiccup did not back down.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said. He kept trying to stab Viggo, who kept blocking him. However, Viggo backed off.

"This is pointless," he said. He went over to Toothless. The Night Fury growled. "Easy dragon." Viggo cut Toothless's ropes, releasing him. He then turned back to Hiccup. "Please listen to me Hiccup. I need your help." Remaining cautious, Hiccup put Inferno away.

They built a fire and Viggo began cooking fish absentmindedly. Hiccup sat next to Toothless. The dragon was perfectly at ease now.

"I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for Johann and Krogen to kill me," Viggo said. "I must strike first."

"Hey I'll tell you what," Hiccup said. "I'll defeat Johann, and you can watch from your cell on Outcast Island. Does that sound good?" Viggo laughed.

"Oh, Hiccup, you have many admirable qualities, but ruthlessness is not one of them," he said. "You're too good, too pure, too innocent. Which will get you or someone you love killed. Without ruthlessness you will fail against Johann." He tossed the fish he'd been cooking, to Toothless who ate it. "Truth is, I can't exact my revenge without you or your Night Fury. And once Johann and Krogen are defeated, I will disappear. You have my word."

"And what good is your word, Viggo?" Hiccup snapped. "After everything you've done, all the dragons and people you've hurt, you expect me to believe you?"

"Even if it means acquiring Johann's Dragon Eye and all his lenses?" Viggo asked.

"I don't trust you," said Hiccup.

"Hmm, that's a shame," Viggo said. "Hiccup, do you know what the red oleander is?"

"Of course," said Hiccup. Viggo laughed again.

"Well, you don't actually," he said. "If you did, you would know that if the flower is ingested by a dragon it will cause a slow, agonizing death. Dragons won't go near it, due to it's pungent odor. But if it's disguised with another strong smell, something like, say fish." Hiccup gasped and pulled his sword back out, pointing it at Viggo.

"You give me the antidote!" He roared.

"I don't have it," said Viggo. "Johann does. Help me and I will get you the antidote. Otherwise, in three days, your dragon will die." Suddenly a fast moving shadow erupted out of the dark woods, and Viggo now found himself pinned under Tenor's claws. Tenor growled, his mouth wet with venom. Hiccup and Toothless jumped to their feet.

"Tenor wait, don't kill him just yet," Hiccup said. "He slipped Toothless red oleander, and we need him to get the antidote from Johann." Tenor scoffed.

"Red oleander is useless," he said. "It's not eatable, but it's far from poisonous." Viggo glared.

"Alright, it's true," he admitted. "But I do need your help. Please, I have a plan to get Johann's Dragon Eye and his lenses."

"And you expect Hiccup to help you get them, just so you can go back to hunting dragons," Tenor said.

"I only want revenge on Johann for attempting to kill me," Viggo said. "I've become expendable to him recently." Tenor looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Perhaps he could be more useful to us alive then dead," Hiccup said. "If there's a chance to cripple Johann and get his Dragon Eye and lenses, we should take it." Tenor sighed and got off Viggo.

"Very well Viggo, we'll go with you to Johann's base," he said. "But you try anything, I'll kill you." Viggo got to his feet.

"Very well," he said.

"What's the plan?" Hiccup asked.

"We infiltrate Johann's base and steal the Dragon Eye and lenses, making Johann worthless to Krogan. And they'll destroy each other."

"How do you figure?" Hiccup asked.

"Krogan doesn't actually work for Johann," Viggo explained. "He's employed by a mysterious buyer from the north."

"Mysterious buyer, who?" Tenor asked.

"Hmm, Johann would never tell me," said Viggo. "Perhaps he thought if I knew, I would eliminate him and take the contract myself. Which of course, I would."

"Such honor," said Hiccup.

"I am simply a businessman," said Viggo.

"I'm sure the Dragon Eye and lenses will be heavily guarded," Hiccup said.

"Of course," Viggo agreed.

"Booby trapped," Tenor said.

"Undoubtedly," Viggo agreed again.

"So how do you expect to get them?" Hiccup asked.

"With this," said Viggo, holding up the Accomplice game piece.

Viggo went over his plan with them. Tenor grew excited as usual, even if they were now working with Viggo. He was instructed to provide back up and lookout. Hiccup and Viggo got on Toothless's back, Tenor refused to have Viggo on his saddle. They took off and haded for Johann's base. Tenor stayed on Toothless's tail, keeping his eye on Viggo.

They were soon approaching an island that was getting heavily snowed on. They landed on the snow and dismounted.

"Viggo what are we doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"In ancient times, the Singetail was one of the most feared dragons," Viggo explained. "However, there was one dragon whose powerful blasts could neutralize the Singetail's fire." Just then a large, dark dragon came flying at them. "Meet our accomplice, Hiccup, the Singetail's only predator, The Skrill." It was a Skrill. He roared at them, lightening crackled along his back spines.

"Are you insane!?" Hiccup cried over the wind. "Do you have any idea how territorial the Skrill is?"

"We don't have much time," said Viggo.

"If you think I'm going to help you capture and torture this dragon fro your revenge, you've got another thing coming," Hiccup roared.

"You're in no position to bargain," Viggo roared back. Toothless gnashed his teeth at the Skrill, who snarled back at him. "Don't aggravate it." Viggo ordered. Just then the Skrill shot a bolt of lightening at Toothless, and it hit his tail. The Night Fury opened his mouth to fire back.

"Don't fire," Viggo ordered. He pulled out a dagger and waved it in front of the Skrill's face. "That's right, that's right." He coaxed. "Berserkers used metal daggers to lure Skrills into into traps. The dragon is drawn to its electrical properties." The Skrill began to calm down, his eyes fixed on the metal blade. "That's right. We're not enemies." He reached out and touched the Skrill's snout. Hiccup and the two nightly dragons were very surprised. "There's no way I would torture this dragon." Viggo said.

"Whoa, never thought I'd hear you say that," Hiccup said. Viggo looked at Toothless's tail.

"Do you have a spare tail in that saddlebag?" He asked. Hiccup nodded. "Good. Get Toothless ready to fly." While Hiccup changed Toothless's tail fin, the Skrill looked over at Tenor.

"It's nice to see you again Tenor," he said.

"Ah, same to you Flash," said Tenor. "This'll be fun."

"So what is going on?" Flash asked. Tenor quickly told him what they were doing. Flash seemed eager.

"Oh, I'm always happy to mess with Singetails," he said.

"You are aware that there's going to be like a hundred of them and only one of you," Tenor pointed out.

"I've been up against those odds before," Flash said. "Trust me this'll be easy."

"Very well, I'll probably be messing with them too," Tenor said. "I'm providing back up like I always do." Hiccup went up to them.

"We're ready to go Tenor," he said.

"Great," said Tenor. Hiccup and Viggo got back on Toothless and they took off. Tenor and Flash followed them. They haded for Johann's base. Flash flew next to Tenor.

"Hey, how's Serenity?" Flash asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's great," Tenor said. "The Wingmaidens are taking very good care of her. I plan to go visit her after we run this little errand." He beamed.

They flew over the ocean and soon spotted the island where the Flyer were based. They flew over the island using the night as their cover. Flash took off and didn't hesitate to chase the Singetails, thus distracting the Flyers.

"Bring down that lizard!" Krogan ordered. All the Flyers took off after the Skrill. Flash shot lightening at them.

"And Krogan's hubris gets the better of him," Viggo laughed. Tenor followed Toothless to the entrance of the cave. Tenor made sure they got inside, then he went to go help the Skrill. Johann glared. He snatched a crossbow from a nearby Flyer.

"Give me that," he barked. "You want something done. Obviously this is why there are leaders and followers." He aimed the crossbow as the Skrill flew by. He fired the arrow, which hit the Skrill's tail causing him to crash. Johann turned back to his crew. "Lock that dragon in the stables, make sure it's in water. Someone brought the Skrill here, and I know who it is." Tenor circled the island, waiting for his turn.

Inside the cave Hiccup, Viggo, and Toothless were hiding from Krogan and Johann. Hiccup turned to Viggo.

"Okay, here's the plan," he started. But Viggo sneered at him.

"I want to thank you Hiccup, for getting me this far," he said. He suddenly spun Hiccup around and held his knife to Hiccup's throat. Toothless growled and tensed. "One move, and your master dies." Viggo said nastily. He steered Hiccup over to Krogan and Johann. They were both surprised.

"Grimborn?" Krogan said. "I thought you were dead."

"I muse apologize, Viggo," said Johann. "For what happened in those caves. Some of my Flyers became overzealous."

"Were our roles reversed, I would've done the same," said Viggo. "To prove that there are no hard feelings, I've brought you a gift." He then shoved Hiccup to Johann's and Krogan's feet.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup asked, sounding scared.

"I told you," said Viggo. "You're too pure Hiccup, too innocent. One day, it would get you killed."

The Flyers bound up Hiccup and Toothless, and put them into cages. Hiccup prayed that Tenor would come help them.

"I knew you'd betray me Viggo," Hiccup barked. "You didn't change. After all that flowery talk, you're nothing more than a common criminal."

"Tell me Viggo," said Johann. "How did you manage to capture Hiccup and the Night Fury, when so many, including me, have failed?"

"It was my greatest gambit," said Viggo. "Simple, but effective. I convinced him that I wanted to betray you and I needed his help."

"Impressive," said Johann.

"And what about the Skrill?" Krogan asked.

"A necessary evil to get him to trust me," said Viggo. "I do hope none of your Flyers were injured in the battle."

"Lets just get this over with and kill the boy," said Krogan.

"Need I remind you that the lenses are our number one priority," said Viggo. "We only need one more. Hiccup here can bring it to us." Johann glared suspiciously.

"This conversation would be better served in private," he said. They all exited the room, leaving Hiccup and Toothless.

In the other room, the three of them resumed their conversation. Johann and Krogan glared at Viggo.

"Now Hiccup knows how many lenses we have," said Krogan. "Your loose lips could bring us all down."

"As usual, Krogan," said Viggo. "You're missing the big picture. We've won. With Hiccup captured, we can get anything out of those week-willed Berkians and the Dragon Riders."

"Have you forgotten about the King of Dragons?" Krogan shouted. "What about our buyer? This will only slow us down."

"I'm sorry, who was the one who actually captured Hiccup Haddock?" Viggo shot back. "Perhaps your employer would like to know about his star pupil's consistent failure." Krogan glared harder.

"How dare you!" He growled.

"This bickering is pointless," said Johann, his face red with anger. "Get rid of the boy."

"Wait," said Viggo. The other two glared suspiciously at him.

"Why would you want him alive!?" Krogan asked, frustrated. "He scarred your face, destroyed your brother, and decimated your empire."

"And humiliated you with defeat after defeat," said Johann. He pinned Viggo to the wall. "You thought I wouldn't figure you out? I can smell betrayal coming from a mile away. I didn't spend years sniveling at the feet of every viking in the Archipelago to be destroyed by some two-bit crime lord." Suddenly there came a loud hissing.

"What's that noise?" Krogan asked. For an answer, Viggo pressed a button on the sword he had concealed behind his back. Green Zippleback gas leaked out of the hilt, and the button ignited the gas. It made a huge explosion.

Back in the cage, Hiccup heard the explosion. He grinned.

"That's our cue bud," he said. He puled a lock pick out of his metal leg. He used it to pick their way out of the cage. "I really hope this works." He said. The door opened and the two of them ran out. They ran down the hall and into a room that looked like a treasury. A box sat on a pedestal.

"That's it," Hiccup said. "The Dragon Eye and the lenses should be in there." But as he entered the room, he stepped on a trigger which caused arrows to shoot at them. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back and the dragon ran to the box, managing to avoid the arrow. When Toothless stopped Hiccup dismounted and inspected the box. "Doesn't look like there are any traps." He opened the box, and it was empty. "What? They knew we were coming. Viggo tipped Johann off. How could I have been so stupid." He heard someone enter the room. He spun round to see Viggo leaning heavily on a boulder.

"Apparently, Johann wasn't as easy to fool as I thought," Viggo said, panting. "When Johann and Krogan left me for dead, a Monstrous Nightmare saved me. I spent my whole life hunting dragons, killing them. And now I've come to respect them as equals. You taught me that Hiccup. That's the final irony, I suppose." He groaned as though in pain, and fell onto a near by table. Hiccup now saw about four arrows sticking out of Viggo's back. Hiccup gasped.

"Viggo!" He cried.

"Oh, this it for me," Viggo groaned, sounding more like an aged old man. "The end of the game." He began coughing and gasping for breath. They could now hear the hunters running towards the room. "Go, I'll hold them off until you're out."

"No," Hiccup protested. "I'm not going to leave you." Viggo heaved a huge sigh, which sounded painful.

"Hiccup," he said. "You're more ruthless than you realize. I know you'll defeat Krogan and Johann." Just then the Skrill ran into the room and over to Hiccup. Viggo handed Hiccup a Maces and Talons game piece. "No go." Hiccup clutched the game piece, and reluctantly left the room with Toothless. The Skrill stayed where he was. Viggo looked at him. "You too dragon." But the Skrill still didn't budge. "Suit yourself." The hunters entered the room, and the Skrill fired at them.

Hiccup and Toothless ran towards the exit. So far no one was chasing them.

"Ah, faster bud," Hiccup said. Toothless ran faster. The managed to get outside, only to be caught in a net. They looked up to see Johann sneering down at them. Hiccup let out a loud cry of rage. Johann smirked.

"That's all?" He asked. "You're pathetic plan fails and a frustrated yell will be your final words? I expected more from Hiccup Haddock the Third."

"Actually it was Viggo's pathetic plan that failed," said Hiccup. "And by the way, I wasn't yelling in frustration." At that moment the Twins flew overhead on their Zippleback, and was soon joined by Tenor. They fired at the hunters and Flyers. Barf and Belch seemed to be dropping flaming apples. Tenor dove at Johann, and knocked off him off his feet. He then released Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup mounted his dragon and took off, with Tenor right behind them. They pulled alongside the Twins as Barf sprayed green gas all over the base.

"Glad you guys could make it," Hiccup said.

"Now will you please witness our record?" Tuffnut asked. He then had Belch spark the gas, which blew up the whole base.

"Now lets get out of here," said Tenor. "Wait, where's Viggo?"

"Ah, he didn't make it out," said Hiccup.

"Oh," said Tenor, taken aback. He followed the other two dragons as they headed back to the Edge. No one spoke on the flight back.

Back at the clubhouse; the Riders and Draconians were gathered around the fire pit. Hiccup told them all what had happened.

"Johann needs one more lens," Hiccup said. "He's that much closer to the King of Dragons."

"I can't believe Viggo sacrificed himself to save you," said Fishlegs.

"And I've got to hand it to you," said Snotlout. "It was pretty clever having the Twins follow you."

"We needed a witness for our record," said Ruffnut. "And he needed back up. It was a win-win."

"And I'm pretty sure that's gotta be some sort of record for the biggest explosion," said Hiccup.

"World Record holder for Biggest Explosion," said Tuffnut.

"I like the sound of that," said Ruffnut. They left the clubhouse talking exciting. Tenor left the clubhouse and took off to go visit his rider.

Hiccup went beck to his hut and looked down at his Maces and Talons board. His mind went over all that had happened, holding Viggo's game piece tight in his fist. Astrid came up beside him.

"It's weird having Viggo gone," she said.

"I get it," said Hiccup softly. "We've learned a lot from him." He set the game piece onto the game board. Then he flipped it over, and put the lid on top of the game board, indicating the end of the game.


	9. Family Matters

Family Matters

The Riders were in another battle with the Flyers. Tenor and Aurora were among them. There were two hunting ships below them, and two Singetails in the air. They flew after Astrid. She led them high into the clouds, then quickly sped off just before Hiccup and Toothless knocked the two Flyers off their mounts. The Singetails flew off and the Riders cheered.

"Two less Flyers," said Hiccup. "Two more free Singetails."

Fishlegs spotter a third Flyer hidden in the trees below, mounted on a green female Singetail. The Flyer, had his mount aim at Hiccup.

"No!" Fishlegs cried. He steered Meatlug into a tree, hard. The tree fell into another, creating a domino effect that landed right on the Flyer and Singetail, flattening the dragon and knocking it out.

The other Riders and dragons sank the two ships, now that the Flyers were defeated. They were all feeling satisfied.

"Am I the only one who noticed?" Snotlout asked. "No matter how many Singetails we free, Johann always seems to find more?"

"You know Snotlout," said Astrid, sneering. "You are the only one who noticed. You could fill a book with all things that only you and your genius brain noticed."

"A book you say?" Snotlout said. "Hmm, the World According to Snotlout or The Wit and Winsdom of Snotlout."

"A short story," said Astrid.

"A work of fiction," said Hiccup.

"Very funny," Snotlout snapped. He pulled out a book and pencil and started writing. "Chapter one "The Many Ways I Am Unappreciated." Suddenly Hiccup heard Fishlegs calling him. They all looked to see Meatlug lifting the tree off the unconscious Singetail. The Riders and dragons flew down and landed next to them. The Singetail wasn't moving.

"I didn't mean to do it," said Fishlegs, panicking.

"Ah, she probably didn't feel a thing," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, she probably went peacefully," said Tuffnut.

"She's not dead you two," snapped Fishlegs.

"Relax Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "She'll come to eventually." Toothless roared at him to get his attention. He was standing on the other side of the Singetail. They all went over to see what he was looking at. Toothless lifted up her wing, showing chunks of Death Song amber stuck to the Singetail's flank. "Is that Death Song amber?" Hiccup asked.

"I can't be anything else," said Tenor, tapping it with his talons.

"How did it get there?" Fishlegs asked.

"What if Krogan found out where we hid Garff?" Astrid asked, worried.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hiccup cautioned.

"We've got to go check on him," said Astrid. "Now." She jumped onto Stormfly.

"Astrid wait," said Hiccup.

"You guys go," said Fishlegs. "This is my responsibility. I'll take her back to the Edge."

"I'll help," said Aurora. "Tenor can go with the others."

Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Aurora flew the Singetail off the island, while Hiccup, Snotlout, the Twins, and the dragons took off and headed to where they'd hidden Garff. They flew over the trees, looking for him. Astrid and Stormfly called for him. A few minuets later, Garff came out of hiding and sang to get their attention. Everyone landed and Garff greeted them happily.

"Well, it doesn't look like anybody's been here," said Hiccup.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here," said Ruffnut. "Look at Garff." The Death Song was dancing and singing, happy to finally have some company. Astrid stroked his snout.

"So, if the amber on that Singetail didn't come from Garff," said Hiccup. "It must have come from the adult Death Song."

"Which means the Flyers must have him," said Tenor.

"That would explain how they could round up and subdue dragons as powerful as Singetails," said Hiccup. "Krgoan must be using the Death Song to draw them in and capture him with its amber. If we could free that Death Song..."

"We could cut off the Flyers' supply of new dragons," Snotlout finished.

"And reunite it with Garff," said Astrid.

"Sure, but we mostly cut off the supply of new dragons," Snotlout repeated. Astrid glared at him.

"We can do both," said Hiccup. "But first, we have to figure out where the Death Song is. Let's get back to the Edge."

"Aw, look at Garff," said Astrid. "Can't we bring him?"

"Astrid, you're killing me," Hiccup sighed. "No, not a chance. He's safer here."

"But he's lonely," Astrid protested.

"And safe," Hiccup argued. "He stays, end of story." Astrid glared at him, and he glared back. But Hiccup was more concerned with finding the other Death Song, he gave in.

Back at the Edge, the Riders and dragons gathered in the arena. Garff was among them. Hiccup was not pleased.

"End of story eh?" He said to himself. "Way to go Hiccup." He then turned his attention to the Dragon Eye 2. Toothless lit it up, projecting a map onto the wall of the dome.

"Okay look," Hiccup said. "See all those areas where Ice Tail Pike are found?" He pointed to different islands on the map.

"Good hunting grounds for Singetails," said Astrid. "Krogan would locate near them for sure."

"According to this," said Hiccup. "Singetails prefer non volcanic islands. So that would rule out these three." He pointed to three islands on the map.

"Could I interrupt and address the Singetail in the room?" Snotlout said, pointing to the Singetail that was being looked over by Fishlegs and Toothless.

"He couldn't just leave her," Hiccup answered.

"So I guess everybody just gets to bring whatever dragons they want to the Edge now?" Snotlout asked, angrily. He took out his book and pencil again. "Chapter Three "Don't Bring Untrainable Dragons Home." Subtitle "Bad Things Always Happen." Astrid grabbed his pencil and went up to the map. She crossed off the most unlikely islands.

"Given food supply," she said. "Non volcanic islands, and migration patterns. I'd say this is the area where I would set up to catch Singetails." She drew a box around the only two remaining islands.

"They wouldn't be at the one on the left," said Fishlegs. "That's where we fought the Cavern Crasher."

"We fought it?" Snotlout snapped, annoyed. He took out another pencil and wrote in his book. "Chapter Four "People Always Steal My Credit." Tenor snickered.

"You're right Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "Not a good place for a base with that guy burrowing everywhere. So our best shot is right here." He pointed to the last remaining island. Tenor got to his feet, eager to get going.

"What are we waiting for?" Astrid asked, just as eager. "Let's go rescue that Death Song." Hiccup looked at her.

"Uh, okay, but this time Astrid, obviously Garff has to stay behind," he said firmly. Astrid just glared at him. "We can't risk giving Krogan another Death song, right?" Astrid kept glaring. "Astrid he's not trained. He won't be lonely, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Aurora will be here taking care of the Singetail so..." he cracked a wary smile. But he felt himself crumbling again.

Several minuets later the Riders and dragons were in the air, with Garff on their tail. Tenor flew alongside Toothless.

"You know, you don't have to keep letting her have her way," Tenor said to Hiccup. Snotlout pulled out his book and pencil again.

"Chapter Five "Hiccup Haddock, Missing a Leg and a Backbone," he said. Hiccup groaned.

"Hiccup look," said Astrid. She pointed to an island below. They all recognized it as the island where the Cavern Crasher lived.

"If that's where we fought the Cavern Crasher," said Hiccup. "Then the Death Song should be there." He pointed to an island next to it. "Let's go. Everyone in formation, stay above the cloud cover." They flew over the island. It was crawling with Flyers and Singetails.

"Okay, these people obviously do not want company," said Tuffnut.

"There's the Death Song," Hiccup announced. He pointed to a quarry bellow, where the Death Song was chained down and surrounded by hunters. They could hear its song, luring in wild Singetails.

"We can take those guys," said Astrid. "We have the element of surprise."

"Ah, but they have the element of, there are way more people," Snotlout pointed out.

"Astrid it's too risky," said Hiccup. "We need to work out a plan. Maybe bring in some backup from Berk." However, Garff had spotted the adult Death Song, and he had spotted Garff. They called to each other, thus alerting the hunters.

"So much for the element of surprise," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, usually it's the Twins who give us away," Tenor said laughing. The Twins glared at him. Garff flew down to the adult Death Song.

"Stormfly," Astrid commanded. Stormfly tried to block Garff, but he maneuvered around her. He sped towards his friend, only to be captured by the hunters.

"That was fast," Tenor said. Snotlout pulled out his book again.

"Chapter Six "Wild Dragons on Missions. Now, That's a Bad Idea."

"Ugh! We have to help him Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid, you know we can't," said Hiccup. "We'd just get caught too. We need to fall back and figure out a plan." The Riders retreated.

Back at the Edge, Fishlegs and Meatlug were attending to the Singetail. Aurora had gone for a short hunt. Fishlegs looked down at the Singetail.

"What do you say we at least get those rains off, so she wakes up a free dragon?" he said. He removed the reins from the dragon's head. This startled her and she glared at Fishlegs, holding her reins. He quickly dropped them. "We were take it off, not putting it back on." Meatlug grunted. "Yes I know she can't understand me, okay? I'm nervous." Fishlegs picked up a piece of sagefruit, and held it out to the Singetail. "Would you like a little sagefruit? It'll keep you calm." The Singetail ate the fruit, but spat it out all over Fishlegs. "Okay, not a fan of fruit huh? You're more of a, meat eater." The Singetail then began running all over the arena, trying to get out. Fishlegs went to the door. "Okay, out you go." He opened the dome, and the Singetail flew out. "All right, that was close. She'll be fine right?" Meatlug gestured to her saddle. "Good idea, we'll follow her for a while, just to be safe."

The Singetail was about to leave the island, when she spotted the Queen bellow. She flew down and landed in front of her. Aurora looked up from the boar she was eating.

"Pardon the interruption Queen Aurora," she said. "But I need your help ma'am."

"What's your name?" Aurora asked.

"Groma," said the Singetail. "Our hatching grounds are under threat from hunters. Will you help us get rid of them?"

"I will," said Aurora. "In fact my best soldier is there already with our allies." She clicked her talons and her armor appeared. The two dragons took off and headed for the island. Fishlegs and Meatlug were right behind them.

The rest of the Riders, and Tenor, watched the hunters drag Garff into a nearby cave. Other hunters continued to torture the adult Death Song, forcing it to bring in more Singetails.

"What Krogan is making that Death Song do," Astrid boiled. "Using one dragon to trap another."

"Okay, we need a plan of attack," said Hiccup, as he drew in the dirt. "We could get past the ground defenses by coming in low and fast from these three directions at once. But how do we do that and handle the Flyers?" The Twins were watching two hunters trying to break a third one out of Death Song amber.

"Look at that guy," said Ruffnut. "They're trying to pull him out by his head."

"Oh, they could really use some of Hooky's Monstrous Nightmare gel," said Snotlout. "Too bad the don't have any."

"But we have plenty of Monstrous Nightmare gel right?" Hiccup asked.

"Always," said Snotlout. "But why would we want to use it to free the hunters?"

"Not the hunters," said Hiccup.

"The Singetails," said Astrid.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. "Okay, when you see me light the gel, start your attack runs. Tenor keep an eye on the hunters and keep them off us."

"We should wait until dark then," Tenor suggested. "I do my best work in the dark." Toothless crooned in agreement.

"All right," Hiccup agreed. "Good luck everybody."

When night fell; Hiccup and Snotlout poured Monstrous Nightmare gel in connected rings around the Singetails that were trapped in Death Song amber. The other Riders and dragons were waiting their turn. Tenor circled the quarry, watching the Flyers and hunters.

"I don't like this," said Snotlout. "Not even a smidgen."

"What?" Hiccup asked. "We release these Singetails all at once. The Flyers go after them, we use the distraction to take out the ground defenses and free the Death Song. Pretty Simple."

"No," said Snotlout. "I don't like that I'm the only one doing the dangerous sneaking around part."

"Oh, it only seemed right," said Hiccup, as they finished up. "I mean after all, we are taking a chapter from your book."

"I'd just prefer it not to be the final chapter," said Snotlout. Hiccup pulled out Inferno and lit it up. Toothless saw it from his hiding place. He turned around and ignited the gel. It spread rapidly, all over the area. The Riders saw it.

"Here we go," said Astrid. The Singetails broke out of their cocoons. The Riders flew at the hunters, firing at them. The Twins took out the ground defenses. Tenor dive bombed, attacking at random. No one saw him coming. Astrid went over to free the Death Song. However, a Singetail blocked her.

"What?" Astrid exclaimed. She retreated. The Singetails didn't fly away, but flew into the quarry. Astrid pulled Stormfly alongside Toothless.

"What went wrong?" Astrid asked.

"The Singetails didn't leave," said Hiccup.

"Oh they left all right," said Snotlout. "They jumped into the pit."

"This makes no sense," said Astrid.

"We need to fall back," said Hiccup.

"No, we can't," Astrid protested. "We're too close." Suddenly the hunters launched a net at Toothless, but he dodged it and the net hit a Flyer behind him. The Flyer crashed into Snotlout and Hookfang. The crashed right in front of the Death Song. The dragon roared at him. Snotlout screamed and started to flee, hunters fired at him with crossbows. Tenor swooped down and fired his purple flames at the hunters, allowing Snotlout to get away. The arrows merely bounced off the black dragon's armor. The Twins got shot down too. Hiccup, Astrid, and Tenor provided cover. Hiccup spotted a cave.

"Everyone, head for that cave," he ordered. "Now."

"We could be trapped if we go in there," Snotlout protested. "Terrible idea."

"And we'll be dead if we stay out here," said Hiccup. Tenor fired at a group of hunters aiming at Toothless and Stormfly.

"I'll cover you until you're inside," he said. He flew at the hunters, drawing their arrows and bolas. The Riders took the opportunity to run into the cave. Once they were inside, Tenor put on a burst of speed and vanished into the night sky. A group of hunters and Flyers stood guard outside the cave.

"Do we go in after them?" A hunter asked.

"Why?" Asked the head Flyer. "This the only way in our out of this cave. Send for Krogan. In the meantime, I want all the catapults, ballistas, and archers we have left aimed right here."

"What of the one who got away?" Another hunter asked.

"We have it outnumbered," the head Flyer said. "But keep an eye out for it."

Tenor circled the island and found a dark patch of forest to hide in. He landed silently and peeked out at the quarry and the cave. He knew he couldn't attack by himself, there were too many hunters and Flyers. All he could do now was wait. He settled down to do just that, when he spotted Fishlegs and Meatlug following Aurora and the green Singetail into a different cave. Tenor narrowed his eyes. Moving fast, Tenor snuck over to the other cave.

Aurora and Groma lead Fishlegs and Meatlug deeper into the cave.

"I have a bad feeling about where we're going," said Fishlegs. But then they came to the end of the tunnel. Groma curled a large batch of eggs. Fishlegs was surprised. "No wonder she was so frantic to get back here. Do you know what this is?"

"A hatchery," said Aurora. "Krogan's breeding the Singetails." She let out a low growl.

In the other cave the Riders and their dragons sat in a chamber filled with empty cages. Hiccup was looking for a way out. Snotlout was writing in his book again.

"Chapter Eight, "Hiccup's Plan Stink," he said. Hiccup came back from exploring, Toothless at his heals.

"So there's no back way out of here," Hiccup said. "But look who I found." Garff came out of the tunnel and ran happily over to Stormfly. "Looks like we're in here for a while."

"So this is how it is huh?" Snotlout said. "This is how Snotlout goes out?"

"Hiccup will think of something," said Astrid.

"I hope it's better than his last plan," said Snotlout.

"It was a good plan," defended Astrid.

"No it wasn't," Hiccup admitted. "It didn't work. The Singetails didn't leave. Why?"

Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Aurora watched from the mouth of their cave. Flyers were guarding and firing at another cave.

"Hiccup and the others must be in there," said Aurora. "And they can't get out."

"Argh, we gotta think," said Fishlegs. "How are you gonna get them out? It's you, me, a lovesick mama dragon, and a room full of, eggs." He brightened up. "Come on girl, we've got another flight ahead of us. Aurora you wait here for us." Aurora nodded, though confused. Fishlegs and Meatlug took off. Aurora waited at the mouth of the cave. A few minuets later, a shadow landed in front of her making her jump. She flared her wings and growled.

"It's just me ma'am," came Tenor's voice. Aurora relaxed, and looked so relieved.

"Boy, am I glad of that," she said. "What happened?" Tenor told her everything, right up to him covering for the Riders so they could run into the cave.

"Now they're stuck in there, and I can't get them out by myself," Tenor said. "I can't free the Death Song, he's too well guarded. What brought you guys here?"

"We followed the female Singetail here," said Aurora. "There's a room full of Singetail eggs in there. Krogan breeding them."

"Well that would explain why the Singetails didn't fly away," Tenor said. "Hmm, no what?"

"Fishlegs and Meatlug went off to get something," said Aurora. "So I guess we wait for him." Tenor nodded.

Inside the other cave Hiccup and Astrid were sitting agains the wall. Toothless warmed a spot on the floor and laid down.

"This is all my fault," said Astrid gloomily. "If I hadn't forced you to bring Garff along..."

"You didn't force me," said Hiccup. "It was my decision."

"A fateful decision I'm detailing in Chapter Nine," said Snotlout, still writing in his book. "Congratulations Hiccup, You Finally Got Me Killed."

"Oh, we're not done yet Snotlout," said Hiccup. "And you can quote me on that." Suddenly they heard crashing sounds coming from somewhere. They all jumped to their feet.

"I know that sound from somewhere," said Astrid.

"And it's getting closer," said Hiccup. Suddenly a hole was busted into the wall of the chamber. The Cavern Crasher stomped through the hole. He was followed by Tenor, then Fishlegs and Meatlug carrying a large red egg.

"Oh, hey everybody," said Fishlegs.

"Is that a Singetail egg?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the egg.

"There's a whole room full of them in the other cave," said Fishlegs. "Krogan's breeding them."

"That's why the Singetails didn't fly away," said Tenor.

"Hiccup, we can't leave them behind," said Fishlegs.

"Or the Death Song," said Astrid.

"We're not going to," said Hiccup. The Crasher suddenly snuck up behind Fishlegs, eyeing the egg. Hookfang shot fire at him to get him to back off.

"I cannot believe you brought that thing here," said Snotlout angrily. He wrote some more in his book. "Chapter Ten "Don't Bring and Egg-eating Dragon to an Island Full of Eggs." I mean how what was your end game here?"

"End game?" Fishelgs asked, nervously.

"Uh, how were you planning on getting rid of that thing?" Snotlout barked. Hookfang kept fighting the Crasher, Tenor assisted him.

"Yeah I didn't think that far ahead," Fishlegs admitted. Snotlout heaved an angry sigh, and snatched the Singetail egg.

"Fine," he snapped. "Hooky and I have this guy's number. So we'll handle him. You guys free those dragons." He pulled out his book again. "Chapter Eleven "It's Up to the Snot, Again." He and Hookfang left through the new tunnel, the Crasher followed. The others were quite stunned.

"You heard the man," said Hiccup. "Let's go free some dragons."

"My queen is outside already," said Tenor.

As the sun came up Hiccup and Toothless approached the cave entrance where the hunters and Flyers were waiting.

"Hi uh, outside people," Hiccup stammered. "I'd like to discuss terms of surrender." The head Flyer chuckled.

"How about surrender or die," he said.

"Oh interesting," said Hiccup. "All right, let me just, uh, consult with my colleague the Cavern Crasher. Oh wait it seems he's tunneled a new exit. Here's our counteroffer." Queen Aurora swooped down and fired at the hunters, scattering them. The Riders fought the Flyers. The head Flyer spotted the Death Song blasting hunters that were targeting Garff.

"Oh no you don't," the head Flyer roared. He steered his Singetail towards the Death Song, and charged. But Aurora flew at him and blasted him of his mount, and the Death Song trapped him in amber. Seeing their leader down, the hunters and Flyers were defenseless and retreated. Garff reunited with the adult Death Song. Aurora landed in front of the Death Song. She used whipped her tail at the chains that bound him, cutting him loose.

"Thank you ma'am," said the Death Song. Astrid was getting teary eyed.

"It was worth all the risk in the world just to see that," said Hiccup. Astrid hugged him happily. Aurora and Tenor helped the Singetails get their eggs off the island.

"And that's the last of the eggs," said Fishlegs.

"So much for Krogan's breeding program," said Hiccup. The Riders got on their dragons and left the island. The two Death Songs headed back to Melody Island, and everyone else headed for the Edge.

While the Riders were gathered in the clubhouse, Tenor and Aurora stood on the top of the volcano. They looked out at the sea.

"That was fun," Tenor said.

"Yes," Aurora agreed. "I wish Re could have fought with us."

"Yeah, me too," said Tenor. "I miss him just as much as you do. But if I may say so; you're doing a great job in his absence my queen." Aurora smiled at him.

"Thank you Tenor," she said.

"What do your visions tell you?" Tenor asked. Aurora stared strait ahead for a moment.

"We are one lens away from finding the King of Dragons," she said. "But unfortunately so is our enemies. It's going to be a close game." Tenor flexed his wings.

"We'll do it," he said confidently. "For Re." Aurora nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"For Chris and Serenity too," she whispered. "Lets go hunting."

"Lets," Tenor agreed. They both took off and headed over the forest.


	10. Darkest Night

Darkest Night

Aurora had joined Stoic and Berk's A team on a night patrol. They looked for any Flyers. The night started uneventful, with no Flyers in sight. Stoic had separated from the others, and had gone solo. But they were all in the same general area. So it didn't take long for the group to discover Stoic and Skullcrusher getting attacked by a big pack of Flyers. They flew to his aid and fired at the Flyers. Spitelout and Gustave flew over to a sea stack where both Stoic and Skullcrusher were unconscious. Spitelout picked up Skullcrusher, and Gustave picked up Stoic. Aurora and the rest of the group drove off the Flyers. They all quickly headed for Berk. Gobber turned to Aurora.

"Go to Dragon's Edge and tell Hiccup," he said. Aurora nodded and split off from the group. She headed for the Edge as fast as she could.

She arrived several hours later. She found the Riders in the clubhouse having dinner. Aurora let out a loud roar to alert them. She landed hastily on the boardwalk.

"Hiccup," she panted. "You need to go to Berk immediately, your father's unconscious." Hiccup jumped to his feet, and the others followed suit.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, worried.

"He was ambushed by Flyers," said Aurora. "He's in critical condition." The Riders ran to the stables and got their dragons, and alerted Tenor. Aurora turned around and headed back to Berk, the others followed her.

The sun was coming up by the time they reached Berk. The village was very quiet. Gobber was out in front of the Chief's house. All the dragons landed quietly. Hiccup dismounted and entered the house, with Toothless behind him. Inside they found Stoic laying motionless on his bed on the ground floor. Hiccup was horrified. Gobber came in and Hiccup looked at him.

"I don't, I don't understand," Hiccup stammered in a weak voice. "What happened?"

"He was out on patrol," said Gobber. "Got ambushed by Flyers. Put up heck of a fight."

"Why was he there by himself?" Hiccup asked, raising his voice.

"Well, we were in the general vicinity," said Gobber defensively. "But you know your father. He does what he wants, when he wants. We got there as soon as we could." Hiccup took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Look I'm sorry, Gobber," he said.

"I know," said Gobber. "We are too. We're doing everything we can." Hiccup fought back tears as he left the house. He walked passed his friends, not hearing what they were saying to him.

Everyone but Hiccup and Aurora gathered in the great hall. Spitelout stood in front of the crowd.

"We must attack Johann, Krogan, and these Dragon Flyers full force," he bellowed. "Take the offensive. With the A-Team and you Riders we can..."

"Barely make a dent," said Astrid wearily.

"Astrid's right," said Fishlegs. "These Flyers outnumber us and, in many cases, can outmaneuver us."

"But we can take them," said Snotlout. "With the right strategy."

"And with the right leader," said Gobber. "Listen we can't just attack with Stoic in this condition."

"Well we can't very well wait either, can we?" said Spitelout. "If Stoic can't perform his duties as chief. Someone needs to step in and do it for him." Everyone seemed to agree.

Back in the Haddock house, Hiccup sat at Stoic's bedside. Toothless and Aurora sat near the fire pit. No one spoke. Just then the door opened and Astrid came in, followed by Gobber. They went up to Hiccup, quietly.

"He's as strong as they come," said Astrid gently. Hiccup said nothing. "Look if anyone can pull through, it's your dad. But while we're on the subject, we just came from the Great Hall. Everyone's looking for someone to take the lead while Stoic is...incapacitated."

"No," Hiccup protested. "No I can't not yet. I can't give up on him so soon. I just can't." Astrid and Gobber exchanged a glance. Knowing Hiccup wasn't going to budge, they turned and left.

"I guess it's in Thor's hands now," said Gobber.

"Which part?" Astrid asked.

"All of it," said Gobber. They shut the door behind him. Hiccup stayed in his chair. Toothless looked at Aurora.

"Can you foresee if Stoic will make it?" He asked.

"No," said Aurora. "Stoic is human, his future is very faint and uncertain." She spread her wings out to prevent them from cramping.

After a while Aurora insisted Hiccup go to bed. She promised to keep her eye on Stoic. Hiccup reluctantly went upstairs with Toothless. However, he couldn't sleep at all. His mind was going over every word of wisdom his father had given him. Eventually he gave up and went downstairs again.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked.

"I can't sleep," Hiccup said. "I'm going to the Great Hall for a drink." Aurora just nodded. Hiccup left with Toothless.

In the Great Hall, Hiccup sat at a table with a cup of water. Toothless sat near him, worried. Hiccup laid his head on his arms. Toothless nudged him, then picked up the empty cup in his mouth and balanced it on his tongue. Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"Not now bud," he said. "I appreciate the effort, but not now." Toothless dropped the cup and laid his big head on the table next to Hiccup. "Time's running out with these Flyers, but how can I leave my dad? He wouldn't leave my side. And what if he were to..." Toothless crooned softly. Just then the other Riders came in, followed by Tenor.

"You know he'll pull through," said Astrid. "He's Stoic."

"None of us could sleep either," said Fishlegs.

"You know you can't blame yourself for this," said Tenor, sitting on his haunches.

"Sure he can," said Ruffnut. "If he never left for Dragon's Edge, he'd have been able to protect his dad."

"His selfish decisions are the central cause of all of this pain," said Tuffnut. Tenor growled.

"However," said Ruffnut. "If we'd never gone to the Edge things would have been much worse."

"And we would've ended up in the same place anyway," said Tuffnut.

"How's that?" Hiccup asked.

"We were hoping you'd ask," said Ruffnut.

"Two words, one exclamation mark," said Tuffnut. "Full Loki!" Tenor flew up onto a low beam. The Twins went off telling about their alternative world where they tore the village apart with their Lokiing. Tenor rolled his eyes.

"That's a ridiculous scenario," said Fishlegs when they'd finished. "We're too refined a people to stoop to such foolishness and trickery. Had we stayed on Berk, things would've been the polar opposite from what the Twins described. Peaceful, Civilized." He took a deep breath and gave his scenario. "We are one. One with the earth, the sky, the moon, the dragons and most importantly with each other. Wars are a thing of the past. Dragons have no need to even use their powers. Our leader understands the most important lesson one can teach his people, is the pursuit of knowledge, meditation, and restraint." Tenor rolled his eyes again.

"And they Flyers would have torn apart Berk," he said, leaping down from his perch.

"Hey, that's not how it ends," Fishlegs shot at him.

"Sure it is," said Snotlout. "We're vikings. We fight, we pillage, we take advantage of the weak. It's in our nature."

"Dragons will always need their powers for something," said Tenor. "We're predators."

"Oh, yeah?" Fishlegs said to Snotlout. "If you're such a soothsayer, what would've happened in your..."

"Oh, I couldn't wait for you to ask," Snotlout interrupted. "If memory serves me, before we left Berk, I was Berk's official weapon tester. Which means I probably would've been promoted to Berk's official weapons inventor. I can see it so clearly. I would have created the greatest weapon known to man, a superweapon. The Mace-Axe-Sword. It would have made Gobber speechless. My father and I would have had perfect communication. And Astrid would have begged me to let her put freshly polished boots on my gorgeous feet." Astrid tripped him, causing him to fall on his backside.

"That is the most preposterous story I've ever heard," she said, as Tenor laughed mischievously.

"Says you, naysayer," said a humiliated Snotlout. "Astrid the dream crusher. You clowns just don't understand how the course of history is changed with one simple stroke of the paintbrush."

"Nope," said Fishlegs. "You don't understand that a dragon can't change his scales."

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout argued. "Hookfang's scales change every time he molts."

"It's a metaphor," said Fishlegs. "A figure of speech, not literal."

"A very poorly chosen one too," said Tenor. "All dragons change their scales when they molt." He scratched off a few loose scales to prove his point. Hiccup however, had reached his breaking point.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. "All of you, enough." They all shut their mouths and look at him. "It doesn't matter if we stayed or left."

"But I thought that was the game we were playing," said Tuffnut. "You know. "What happened if we had never left?"

"It's not a game," said Hiccup. "It's not a dream, it's now a way of life, it's reality. It actually happened. We trained the dragons, we left Berk, and my father is on his deathbed because of it, because of me. None of this would have happened and I mean none of it if I had never shot down Toothless in the first place. You know it, I know it, Berk knows it. Everyone knows it." He looked at his dragon who was looking a bit hurt. "Even he knows it." He then stormed off, and left the Great Hall. No one followed him.

Hiccup walked down the stairs to the plaza. He suddenly spotted Aurora on the cliff behind his house. She was looking out at the ocean. Hiccup went over to her.

"Hello Hiccup," she said quietly.

"Hi Aurora," Hiccup said. "What brings you out here?"

"Gothi came to relieve me," said Aurora. "She insisted I get some fresh air." She looked sideways at him. "Why are you out here?" Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat down, and Aurora laid down next to him. He told her what they'd talked about in the Great Hall. Toothless joined them near the end. He nudged Hiccup's arm.

"I'm sorry bud," Hiccup said, stroking him. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. You know I'll never regret shooting you down." Toothless glared at him. "Yeah, that didn't come out right either. Perhaps it was a mistake that you got shot down."

"Draco doesn't make mistakes," said Aurora. "You and Toothless came together for a very specific reason at a very specific time. If you hadn't shot him down, think where everyone would be."

-Flashback-

Young Hiccup aimed his mangler at the night sky, ready for when the infamous Night Fury showed itself again.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at," he muttered. He saw something dark blockout a few stars. Then their came a high whistling sound as the dragon dived. It then blasted a catapult before shooting overhead. Hiccup pulled the trigger, launching a bola at the dragon. But it missed, and the dragon vanished.

"That's typical," he said.

Years afterwords, Hiccup was in the forge. He was sharpening a golden axe, using his left foot to operate the grinding stone. Just then Fishlegs came in with his botany book.

"Hiccup, did you know that the Sneeze Wart Bush can grow up to three feet tall, with a hairy stem and serrated leaves?" He said.

"No," said Hiccup. "I did not know that Fishlegs. But my life is now complete with that knowledge." Then Snotlout barged into the forge.

"Haddock!" He bellowed. "You finished making me that gold axe?"

"Uh-huh," said Hiccup. "Almost done. I've been working around the clock."

"Well, make the clock bigger," said Snotlout. "It's my betrothal gift to Astrid, and it has to be perfect." Then Stoic came into the forge, beaming.

"Snotlout, how are ya?" He roared happily. "Oh, I've been hearing fantastic dragon-killing stories about you."

"What can I say Stoic," said Snotlout smugly. "Some of us just have the knack and some of us don't." Stoic then glared at Hiccup.

"Speaking of dragon killing," he said. "The time has come son. The time for you to go out and finally get that first kill."

"But.." Hiccup protested.

"I don't want to hear it," said Stoic sternly. "You've had plenty of excuses over the years. Now it's time for action. You will not return without a dragon's head under your arm. Are we clear?" Hiccup groaned.

He hiked out to a large cove fuming.

"You will not return without a dragon's head under your arm," he said, imitating Stoic. "Are we clear? Don't know why killing a beast that's minding it's own business suddenly makes you a man, but that's how it's done I guess." Suddenly he heard a dragon approaching the cove. He quickly ducked behind a boulder. He looked out to see a black dragon getting a drink from the lake. Hiccup was speechless.

"A Night Fury?" He whispered to himself. "Snotlout would go crazy. So would my dad. So would everyone." He quickly grabbed a net he'd brought along and ran at the wild dragon. He threw the net at it, but again he missed. The Night Fury growled and charged at him. But his claw snagged the net, and he tripped into it. He tried to wriggle free, but the net was tied tight. Hiccup approached him, holding a dagger in his shaking hand. He held it over the dragon's heart, but hesitated. The Night Fury cried helplessly. Hiccup sighed and cut the net off the dragon. The Night Fury got to his feet and glared at Hiccup, gnashing his teeth. Suddenly the ground shook and a very angry Whispering Death burst out of the ground. It shot fire rings at Hiccup and the Night Fury. The black dragon fired back, then he took off shoving Hiccup onto his back. They flew over the island, the Whispering Death right behind them. Hiccup held on to the Night Fury.

"Whoa, this is pretty awesome," he shouted. He pulled himself all the way onto the Night Fury's back, which made it easier for him to fly faster. The Whispering Death kept firing at them.

Down below Stoic had spotted the two dragons. He pulled out a spy glass and got a better look. Gobber came outside when he hear the chaos.

"Is that my son, on a dragon!?" Stoic roared.

"A Night Fury no less," said Gobber. Stoic glared.

"We've got to get in there," he said.

The Whispering Death fired a fire ring at the Night Fury and it caught his left tail fin on fire. The black dragon roared in pain as he headed back towards the Cove, Hiccup hanging on for dear life. They crashed in a cloud of dust and smoke. Hiccup got to his feet, and faced their pursuer.

"Over here!" He called, waving his arms at the Whispering Death. "Come on big guy, come on!" The Whispering Death fired at him, and the blast hit his left leg, knocking him out. The explosion was seen by Stoic and the other vikings. They ran into the Cove to find the Whispering Death about to finish off Hiccup. The Night Fury was shielding him with is body. The vikings charged the Whispering Death, driving it back. The dragon roared in outrage, but turned and flew off. Stoic then turned to the Night Fury ready to attack him next. But the black dragon lifted his wing to reveal Hiccup, alive but unconscious.

"Hiccup!" Stoic cried. He gave the Night Fury a look of gratitude.

Several days later Hiccup woke up in his bed. He felt a horrible pain in his left leg. He sat up and lifted the blanket off, to see his left leg now ended in a metal peg leg. He sighed sadly and put both feet on the ground. He looked up and came face to face with his Night Fury friend. The dragon beamed and showed him his tail. He now had a red metal tail fin attached to his tail opposite his real one. He was also wearing a saddle that seemed to connect to the tail fin. Hiccup was surprised but, pleased. He slowly got to his feet, which hurt a lot. The Night Fury let Hiccup lean on him. Gobber approached him.

"They fit together," he said. He moved the stirrup which operated the tail fin. "So the two of you can fly. Seems like you're into that sort of thing."

"Ah, I guess you and I are stuck together now," Hiccup said, patting his dragon on the head. The Night Fury beamed and helped Hiccup walk to the door. Gobber opened it to reveal Stoic standing before the whole village.

"This dragon saved my son," he shouted. "He saved me, saved us all. I declare that the ongoing war against the dragons is over."

-Flashback Ends-

"Why does he have to have one leg?" Tuffnut asked, as Aurora finished her scenario. The other Riders and dragons had come outside and listened.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "You couldn't have given old H a break?"

"No, Tuff I can't," said Hiccup.

"What kind of messed up thing is that?" Tuffnut asked. "It's a made up story, and you can change things." Aurora snorted.

"She's tell him that he's exactly where he's supposed to be," said Fishlegs. "And so is Toothless."

"We all are," said Hiccup, patting Aurora on the neck. "Even if things had started differently, I'd still be out there fighting or dragons. And we all would have ended up right here."

"Oh great," said Snotlout. "So you're the hero no matter what, and I'm still a muttonhead."

"Exactly," they all said in unison. Hiccup looked back at Aurora.

"Thank you Aurora," he said, then turned to his friends. "Thank all of you for tonight." Aurora smiled. "So, what do you guys say we get out of here huh? I'll meet you at the training grounds. I've got one last thing to do." He went back into his house, with Toothless behind him. He sat beside Stoic's bed. "I'm not giving up on you." He said. "But I've got to stop Johann and the Flyers, or none of this will matter. You keep fighting. You're not done yet. Berk needs you, I need you." Suddenly there came a commotion from outside. Astrid came in looking worried.

"Hiccup!" She said. "You have to see this." Hiccup and Toothless followed her outside. They found Fishlegs holding up an exhausted-looking Heather. The Riders and dragons were gathered around.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. Heather took several deep breaths.

"Vanaheim has been attacked by the Dragon Flyers," she said.


	11. Guardians of Vanaheim

Guardians of Vanaheim

The Riders gathered in the Great Hall with Heather, and the Draconians. Heather sat on a stool looking really stressed.

"I thought I had taken every precaution," she said. "I was so careful to make sure no one followed me." She looked at Aurora. "Lord Draco has every right to be mad at me."

"He's mad all right," said Aurora. "But he also suspected something like this would happen. You were going to visit your father's final resting place."

"I'd be surprised if you were thinking about anything but that," Astrid added.

"And there's no sense beating yourself up about it now anyway," said Hiccup.

"I tried to fight them off," said Heather. "But there are a lot more of those Flyers than we thought."

"And they now know the location of the dragons' most sacred place on Earth," said Fishlegs. "Guys this is a disaster."

"Uh, we're trying to make Heather feel better Fishface," said Snotlout.

"No, Fishlegs is right," said Heather. "We need to make sure that Vanaheim is safe, no matter what we have to do." She tried to get up, but crumpled in pain and had to lean on Windshear.

"Heather, you and Windshear are in no shape to fight," said Astrid. "Stay on Berk, Gothi will look after you." Tenor turned to Aurora.

"You think we should bring Serenity here to help?" He asked. "She's the best healer in the world."

"She's safe where she is," said Aurora. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Very well," said Tenor.

They all left the Great Hall. Hiccup decided to pay one last visit to Stoic while the others headed for the arena. Hiccup sat in his chair at Stoic's bedside.

"How am I supposed to make a decision like this Dad?" He asked. "I can't leave you here, like this, but how do I stand by while the entire dragon species is in danger? If the hunters destroy Vanaheim, dragons will have nowhere to go at the end of their lives. Who knows what that will do? How it will effect the rest of the dragons? It could be a disaster." Stoic groaned and opened his eyes.

"What's right is right son," he said weakly. "You know what you need to do." He passed out again.

"Don't you leave me!" Hiccup said strongly. "You hear that Dad? I'll be back." Toothless crooned in agreement. The two of them left the house and headed for the arena.

They found the other Riders and dragons waiting for them. Toothless landed and Hiccup dismounted.

"All right gang," he said. "Gear up!" Tenor snorted in excitement. "We're going to Vanaheim, and we're going to make sure the Dragon Flyers never return." Astrid approached him.

"Hiccup, I can do this," she said. "You should be here with Stoic."

"If I say here," Hiccup said. "There's nothing I can do except stare at him and pray to the gods he gets better."

"That's sounds like a pretty good use of your time actually," said Fishlegs.

"What about saving all of dragon-kind from losing its most sacred resting place?" Hiccup pointed out.

"You know I'm glad you're the one making that decision," said Fishlegs. Hiccup mounted his dragon.

"Bring whatever you need to fight the Dragon Flyers," he ordered. "They're going to get ugly, and we need to get uglier. Tenor, will you join us?" Tenor looked over at Aurora. She nodded in encouragement.

"Very well," Tenor said. "But I won't land on Vanaheim, I'll circle overhead. I'm not due for Vanaheim yet."

"All right, everyone," said Hiccup. "Let's go." They all mounted their dragons and took off.

As they left Berk Fishlegs spotted an armada of Outcast ships heading for the island. He pointed it out Hiccup.

"Lets go bud," Hiccup said to Toothless. They were about to head down.

"I got this," said Snotlout. He flew at the Outcast. Toothless fired a plasma blast, which caused Hookfang to drop Snotlout into the water.

"Are you crazy!?" Snotlout bellowed. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because you almost sank Alvin," said Hiccup. He landed Toothless on the deck of Alvin's ship.

"'Ello, good to see not much 'as changed around 'ere," said Alvin.

"So, what brings you all the way over to this side of the Archipelago?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," said Alvin. "I 'eard old Stoic wasn't feeling his best. Figure you could use the extra 'ands. If you know what I mean." Hiccup beamed.

"I do," he said. "And I appreciated it. You have no idea how much better I feel, knowing you're here."

"'e'll be safe on our watch," said Alvin. "I promise you that."

The Riders took off again and headed for Vanaheim. Tenor made sure his armor was secure.

"You know, the Sentinels are pretty serious dragons," said Astrid.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Snotlout.

"Astrid's got a point," said Fishlegs.

"But I didn't even finish," said Astrid.

"You were going to say that, the Sentinels because of their ability to counteract every type of dragon fire," said Fishlegs. "Could take care of there hunters and everything might be back to normal."

"Lets hope so," said Tenor. They soon spotted Vanaheim bellow the clouds. Thick pillars of smoke rose into the sky. The island was on fire. Everyone gasped.

"It was the Flyers!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup, the Sentinels?" Fishlegs said, pointing to where the Sentinels should have been. "They're..."

"Gone," Astrid finished.

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Let's see if we can..."

"I found them," Tenor called. Hiccup pulled up along side him. "This is them right?" He pointed to the Sentinels all unconscious, and scattered on the beach. All the dragons, except Tenor, landed on the beach, in front of the giant dragon's skull. Hiccup checked the closest Sentinel.

"Oh no," he said.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nothing," said Hiccup. Fishlegs checked another Sentinel.

"This one too," he said.

"This is the cruelest thing I think I've ever seen," said Hiccup. Suddenly someone coughed. Toothless growled, and Hiccup fired up Inferno. They went to investigate and found a lone Flyer. Hiccup glared at him. Then he raised his sword to bring it down on the Flyer.

"Hiccup no!" Astrid cried. But Hiccup didn't stab the Flyer, just the sand in front of him. The Riders grabbed the Flyer and tied him up. The Twins took over interrogations again.

"We followed the girl here," the Flyer confessed. "Took care of those big stone looking things, and had a look around."

"He's making this way too easy," said Tuffnut. "And we haven't even tweaked his ear or anything."

"Can't win every time," said Ruffnut.

"Look!" The Flyer sighed. "We discovered the magnificent skull and thought perhaps it belongs to the King of Dragons. All I know is Johann will be very interested to learn of its existence. The others left to inform him and when he arrives he shall pick through this place until there's nothing left but a pile of smoldering bone."

"Let's go everyone," said Hiccup, getting on Toothless. "We have to catch those Flyers." The Riders all got on their dragons and took off, except for Meatlug. She refused to move.

"What is it girl?" Fishlegs asked, worried. "Are you tired? Not feeling well? Have you been eating that mystery rock over next to the Monstrous Nightmare tomb again?"

"Those are bones Fishlegs," said Snotlout.

"Guys, we have to go now," said Hiccup. "Is Meatlug all right Fishlegs?" Meatlug laid down.

"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "She won't budge." Hiccup thought a moment.

"All right," he said. "Ruff, Tuff, you stay behind with Fishlegs in case more Flyers show up. "The rest of us will track down those scouts." Astrid and Snotlout followed him away from the Island. Tenor joined them.

They flew among dark storm clouds. The Flyers were no where in sight.

"I can't see them anywhere," said Hiccup.

"It's called a head start Hiccup," said Snotlout. "Those guys are long gone." Thunder crashed. "Unless they flew through that huge storm. In which case they probably jumped to their deaths." Hiccup lit up.

"Snotlout that's briliant," he said.

"Really?" Snotlout said. "That seems fairly obvious to me."

"No, Hiccup's right," said Astrid. "There's no was the would have gone through the storm, it's way too dangerous."

"Which is exactly why we're going through it," said Hiccup. "And meet them on the other side."

"Mmm, this'll be fun," Tenor said.

"Did you not hear me when I said they would jump to their deaths!" Snotlout said loudly.

"Yeah, they would," said Hiccup. "But we won't. Let's go." They steered their dragons into the storm. Both Tenor and Toothless used their sonar to navigate.

Back on Vanaheim Fishlegs and Meatlug were attending to the down Sentinels. Meatlug seemed to be on a mission. She kept breathing lava around each Sentinel.

"Girl, you have to tell me what it is," said Fishlegs franticly. "Just give me a sign, a grunt a growl." Meatlug threw up more lava. "Or you can just continue to do that. I guess the won't mind." He then noticed that Meatlug was creating rings of lava around each Sentinel. "Oh I see! You're making them a final resting place. They must not have one here. You're such a good girl, you've got the biggest heart of any dragon in the entire archipelago." Meatlug smiled at him.

He lent a hand. He planted saplings of fruit trees around the Sentinels. Meatlug continued piling up the lava. The heat was growing more and more.

"You can take all the time you need girl," said Fishlegs. "We want to make this perfect." But then he got nervous again. "That being said, Hiccup could probably use our help right now so, is there any way you could take your time but at the same time hurry things up just a little bit?" Suddenly one of the Sentinels twitched. Fishlegs went over to it, it twitched again. "It moved! It's alive!"

Hiccup and his group flew through pounding rain, avoiding the lightening bolts. It was hard to see, but they kept going.

"This is insane!" Snotlout complained. "Usually my plans go perfectly." Lightening flashed. "I'm not going to take the blame. This is..."

"Not your plan Snotlout," said Astrid.

"You can blame me," said Hiccup. "Just stop talking, and keep flying." Soon they reached the edge of the storm. It was still raining but now they could see. Hiccup spotted the squadron of Flyers ahead.

"Uh, guys," Hiccup said.

"As I said, my plans never fail," said Snotlout. Hookfang lit up, thus giving them away to the Flyers.

"They see us!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"That's weird," said Astrid. "Wonder how it could have happened." They all looked at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"What I didn't do anything," said Snotlout. The Flyers charged them.

Back on Vanaheim; Fishlegs was going through Oswald the Agreeable's hut. He was looking for any information on the Sentinels. So far, he found nothing.

"Come on," he said, frustrated. "There's got to be something in here about those dragons. Oswald the Agreeable studied them for years. He must have learned something." The Twins entered the room, dragging the captured Flyer.

"Wow!" Tuffnut said. "Nice mess Fishy."

"Yeah didn't think you had it in you," said Ruffnut.

"But if I may," said Tuffnut. "A good ransacking has to be done correctly." The Twins picked up nearby weapons and began ransacking the place, smashing anything they could reach.

"Wait guys!" Fishlegs shouted. "I'm not ransacking, I'm searching. There's a big difference." They both paused. Ruffnut threw the box she was holding. It crashed on the floor, releasing a Dragon Eye lens. It rolled to a stop in front of the Flyer. He spotted an axe and sneakily began cutting his bonds. However Fishlegs spotted the lens too. He bent over to grab it, but the Flyer grabbed it first and ran out the door. Fishlegs and the Twins gave chase. They chased him through the woods. The Flyer jumped over a bush and something unseen attacked him. What ever it was, threw the lens back at the Riders. Fishlegs picked it up.

"Finally, everything we need could be right here," he said.

"Awesome," said Tuffnut. "Who's got the Dragon Eye?"

"Not us," said Fishlegs.

"Well, that wasn't very good planning," said Ruffnut.

"Hey look," said Tuffnut. He pointed to a flock of Grim Gnashers flying overhead. They were heading for the beach.

"Oh no, the Sentinels!" Fishlegs exclaimed. He put the lens in his pocket and ran after the Gnashers. The Twins mounted their dragon and took off.

Hiccup and his group were being attacked by the Flyers. Tenor managed to shove some off their Singetails, but the wind made it difficult.

"We need to regroup!" Hiccup shouted. "Back into the storm! They won't follow us!" They headed back into the stormclouds. However, the Flyers were still behind them.

"Uh, Hiccup I think we may have underestimated these guys," said Astrid.

"You know, I'm sure you'll make a great chief one day, Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted. "Just know that I will not be living on your island."

"Well that's so comforting," Hiccup yelled back. "But right now we need to figure out a way to neutralize these guys." Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck Snotlout's helmet, sending him and Hookfang falling towards the sea. Hiccup and Astrid steered their dragons after him, while Tenor looked for a place to set them down. The Flyers kept firing at them. Toothless grabbed Snotlout and Stormfly grabbed Hookfang. Hiccup spotted an island nearby and they headed for it. Suddenly a plasma blast alerted them to Tenor circling over an abandoned hunting ship.

"This way!" Hiccup ordered. They all headed for the ship, and flew through a hole in its deck. They landed and managed to catch their breath. The Flyers were outside, still firing at them.

"Thanks Tenor," said Hiccup.

"Don't mention it," said Tenor, flapping the water off his wings. Hiccup looked over at Snotlout. He was soothing a startled Hookfang.

"It's okay Hooky," he said. "I'm not going to let that big bad lighting bolt hurt you ever again."

"Snotlout, the chances of getting struck by lightning more than once, are like one in a million," said Astrid.

"Really?" Snotlout said. "You might want to check your math Astrid. Because I count at least three times for me, just in the last year!"

"Thor must have perfect timing then," Tenor said, snickering. The ship rattled as the Flyers kept attacking.

"They're getting stronger," said Hiccup, worried. "More fearless, we might not be able to hold them off much longer. What was I thinking?"

"At least we're keeping them occupied," said Astrid. "So they aren't getting back to Johann and telling him about Vanaheim."

"I guess that's a positive," said Hiccup as he sat on a box. "This was a really bad decision Astrid. Really, really bad."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Astrid, sitting next to him. Hiccup looked up at her.

"Well, you're not supposed to just agree with me," he said. "You're supposed to tell me I did the right thing in a tough situation."

"I could tell you that," said Astrid. "But it wouldn't be the truth, and you know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Hiccup glumly.

"Hiccup, you make a hundred decisions every day," said Astrid. "They aren't all going to be correct. What's important is that you keep making decisions, that after you fail, you move forward." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged. Thunder boomed outside.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate lightning?" Snotlout said. They all looked at him.

"How's Hookfang?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout slumped against the wall.

"He'll be fine," he said. "His saddle is toast though. Of course, it was made of metal. Mister Lightning's favorite meal!" Hiccup lit up again.

"Metal!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Metal," said Snotlout. "Have you not been paying attention? It always goes for metal, usually on my head." Hiccup looked over at Tenor, who was adjusting his armor.

"Tenor, we're going to need to use your armor," Hiccup said. Tenor looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was running back to the beach on Vanaheim. He was flipping though a notebook he'd found in the hut. The Twins were fighting the Grim Gnashers. Fishlegs reached the Sentinels, still with his nose in the notebook.

"Uh, could you hurry this along Fishlegs!?" Tuffnut called. "There are definitely more of them then there are of us."

"And soon there will be none of us," said Ruffnut.

"I know, I'm trying to find something," said Fishlegs. "Any clue to why they won't wake up."

"I'd help out but..." Ruffnut said as they rammed into a Gnasher.

"Do not stop doing what you're doing, please!" Fishlegs ordered. He flipped through the notebook. Got it! I think." Tuffnut chucked his boot at Gnasher. "The Sentinels. Boulder Class, makes sense. Tough epidermal layer, oh that's nice. Ability to remain motionless for days at a time."

"Fishlegs! I really don't want to interfere with your process!" Ruffnut shouted as she threw her boot at another Gnasher. "But can you stop geeking out and find us something we can use!" Fishlegs read faster.

"Here it is!" He announced.

"Yes!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Nope, that's not it," said Fishlegs.

Oh, c'mon!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Wait sorry," said Fishlegs. "Yes, it says right here, the Sentinels aren't dead. They're in a state of hibernation. It happens when one of them is injured and the only thing that can help speed it along is..." He looked up to see Meatlug still pouring lava around the Sentinels. "Heat! I can't believe it, was helping them heal. My Meatlug is a genius." Fishlegs ran and checked on the closest Sentinel. "Ah it's working too slowly we need more heat." The Twins lit up.

"Did you say you needed the heat!" Tuffnut exclaimed. They flew their Zippleback low over the Sentinels. Barf released a huge cloud of gas. Fishlegs and Meatlug quickly got out of the way, before Belch ignited the gas. The gas exploded and the Sentinels jumped to their feet. They took off and charged at the Grim Gnashers, driving them away.

"You did it!" Fishlegs cried. "Guys we did it!" The Twins landed on the beach.

The Flyers continued firing at the ship. Hiccup, Astrid, and Tenor flew off, with bolas they'd fashioned out of ropes and pieces of Tenor's armor. Tenor wasn't pleased, but at least they'd left him his head plate. The Flyers chased them.

"Where's Snotlout!" Astrid called to Hiccup.

"He says Hookfang is still in too rough a shape," said Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, looks like it's you and me then," she said.

"Always," said Hiccup, beaming. "Was that corny or..."

"Probably," said Astrid. "Nice though." They flew at the Flyers and flung the bolas at them. Tenor followed suit. The bolas wrapped around each of the Flyers. They did fancy flips and spins, making sure to get every Flyer.

"Keep throwing them!" Hiccup called. "Hopefully the lightning will do the work for us." They fired two bolas at a pair of Flyers, knocking them off their Singetails. Hiccup then clicked the stirrup. "All right Toothless! Move! Move." Toothless flew higher into the storm clouds. He threw the last bola high into the sky. A lightning bolt hit it, then hit all the bolas wrapped around the Flyers, attracted to Tenor's metal armor. The Flyers, now stunned, fell off their dragons and into the sea. The Singetails flew away. Hiccup, Astrid, and Tenor regrouped.

"So long armor," Tenor said solemnly. He sighed. Snotlout and Hookfang joined them.

"Wow! Hookfang you're all better!" Hiccup said happily. "Too bad you missed all the fun."

"Yeah, we wanted to be here," said Snotlout. "But we figured you guys had it under control and Hooky needed some extra recovery time."

"All right, moving on," said Astrid. They all headed back towards Vanaheim.

When they reached it, they saw the Sentinels chasing off the Grim Gnashers. Fishlegs, the Twins, and their dragons were waiting on the beach.

"Wait I thought the Sentinels..." Hiccup said, confused. Fishlegs and the Twins flew up to meet them. "Fishlegs what happened?"

"Um actually, it was my Meatlug," said Fishlegs. "She knew they were alive all along, that's why she wouldn't leave." Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. The Sentinels returned to their posts.

"Thank Thor this place can stay a secret now," said Hiccup. "I mean who knows what could have happened?"

"Oh, and as long as we're talking about good news," said Fishlegs. He reached into his pocked and pulled out the lens. "Lens number five I believe."

"Fishlegs, how?" Hiccup asked.

"Seems Oswald knew even more then we thought," said Fishlegs. Just then there came a whoosh of wings. They turned to see Lord Draco flying passed them. He'd switched his colors around so that he now had blue scales and green wings. He circled round and landed on top of the tallest sea stack.

"Thank you Riders," he said.

"We're really sorry Draco," said Fishlegs. "Heather made sure she wasn't followed."

"Oh, no harm done," Draco said. "But I do hope you all now see why I didn't want humans on this island in the first place."

"Then why'd you let us come here?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I was hoping you'd find that lens," said Draco. "The fate of my kind relies on it." He took a deep breath. "And now that you have found it; Will you please leave this island in peace?"

"Yes, thank you Draco," said Hiccup. "And we'll find the King of Dragons too." Draco nodded and smiled.

"Good luck Riders," he said. "I'll not be assisting you any further from here. I have other, bigger, event to prepare for." He turned to Tenor and shot him with his gold flames. Tenor looked to see he was back in his armor.

"Thank you my lord," he said. Draco spread his wings and flew off, back to the heavens. The Riders headed back towards the Edge with the final lens.

Elsewhere, on a different island, King Re woke up from the hundredth nap he'd taken since his arrest. He had no idea where he was, or how long he'd been there, or what was happening outside. All he knew was that it very dark, and very cold. Re could only move his head, neck, and front legs. Just then a Tiny Terror approached him with a large fish. She laid the fish down at Re's feet, then flew off. Re looked at the fish, but didn't eat it. He laid his head down.

"Re," said a voice in his head. "You must eat."

"Why?" Re asked sadly. "I've lost everything, because of my actions."

"You have not lost everything," the voice said, which Re guessed was Draco's. "Aurora will come for you. You must eat, you will need your strength for whats coming." Re still didn't move, and closed his eyes. In his mind he suddenly saw himself in an empty, white room. Two human children stood before him, a boy and girl, about twelve years old, holding hands, looking at him. Re recognized them as Chris and Serenity, looking the same as when he last saw them together. They looked just as sad as he felt.

"Why are you giving up Dad?" Chris asked. "You've never given up on us."

"If you give up now, you won't get to experience all the wonderful things Lord Draco has in store for you," Serenity said. "You made a mistake is all. It's no reason to give up."

"And you haven't lost anything," said Chris. "Mom's out there looking for you still, you won't be in here much longer. Just hold on a little longer." Re glanced down at the fish at his feet. Finally he ate it, and it did help him feel better.

"Thank you, you're right," he said, as the vision vanished. Re laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

On the Hunter's base, Krogan approached an angry looking Johann.

"Let me guess," Johann said. "Your scouts aren't back yet and the've been gone too long, so something must be wrong." Krogan growled. "No matter. What's important is that we have the final Dragon Eye lens."

"You were going to tell me where you managed to find it," said Krogan.

"I didn't," said Johann. "It found me. Korgan, may I introduce Mister Gruffnut Thorston." He gestured to Gruffnut, who was tied to a Singetail's cage.


	12. King of Dragons prt 1

King of Dragons prt 1

The Riders were all gathered in the clubhouse. They were anxiously awaiting to see what was on the fifth and final Dragon Eye lens. Tenor was waiting patiently on his haunches.

"Well, this should be it," said Hiccup, as he slid the final lens into the Dragon Eye with its fellows. "The last remaining lens for the Dragon Eye. This should tell us everything there is to know about the King of Dragons." Toothless stood behind the Dragon Eye.

"Come on T," said Tuffnut. "Fire that magical plasma up and let the beacon of knowledge shine down upon us and light our merry way."

"Wow, that was kind of poetic Tuff," said Astrid.

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs, dancing on the spot. "If you don't tell Toothless light that Dragon Eye, and let us see what's on that lens. I will not longer be held responsible for my actions." Hiccup turned to his dragon.

"Toothless, you heard the screaming, crazy viking," said Hiccup. Toothless lit up the Dragon Eye. They all turned to the projection on the wall. It showed the five dragon classes. In they were surrounding a large titan wing Dramilion.

"Wow," said Snotlout. Fishlegs screamed with excitement.

"Is that?" Hiccup asked.

"A Dramilion," said Fishlegs. "That's a Dramilion."

"The King of Dragons is a Dramilion?" Astrid said.

"That's a bit odd," said Tenor.

"No, it's a titan wing Dramilion," said Fishlegs, examining the projection. "Look at the titan wing in relation to the other dragons. It's bigger than this Monstrous Nightmare right next to it. This must mean that the giant skeletal remains on Vanaheim belong to another titan wing Dramilion."

"That didn't look like a Dramilion to me," said Tenor.

"Sounds great, but what can it do?" Tuffnut asked.

"Actually, Serenity told me about the King of Dragons a while back," said Hiccup. "She said it uses it's mind."

"What, as a bludgeon?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, it uses its mind to control other dragons," said Hiccup. "To make them do whatever it tells them to."

"Does that mean Serenity has seen a King of Dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"No," said Tenor. "Our castle has books and artwork that depicts them. These king dragons are creatures of pure legend. All dragons know about their power to control other dragons. But the Dramilion thing confuses me."

"We've got to get to Dramilion Island as quickly as possible," sad Hiccup. "Find the King of Dragons, and move it out of there." Suddenly there came a roar from outside. They looked to see Aurora and Spitelout flying towards the clubhouse.

"Huh, what are they doing here?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh no Dad!" He cried, as the two dragons landed.

"Aye Hiccup," said Spitelout, as he dismounted. "It's the chief. He's alive, but he's gotten worse."

"Gothi's trying," said Aurora. "But she's not hopeful."

"The elders have called a meeting," said Spitelout. "And..."

"Don't say it," said Hiccup.

"You have been voted Acting Chief," said Spitelout. Aurora went to stand beside Tenor.

"I don't mean to be insensitive," said Fishlegs.

"I know Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "We need to get the King of Dragons before they do."

"Sorry Chief," said Spitelout. "But you're going one place and one place only, Berk." Aurora looked surprised.

"Did you guys find the King of Dragons?" She asked Tenor.

"Uh, sort of," said Tenor. He pointed his wing at the projections on the wall. Aurora looked at it.

"Dramilion?" She asked, confused. "That's strange. But we should help these guys pack up their things."

"All right," said Tenor. "But we will need to address this soon." Aurora nodded.

The Riders began packing up their things. Tenor, Aurora, and Spitelout helped out. All their minds were on the King of Dragons. Hiccup packed up the Dragon Eye 2. He considered giving it, and possibly the first Dragon Eye, to the Draconians. To keep it out of the wrong hands. He and Toothless headed over to their hut, while the others finished up in the clubhouse. Fishlegs growled in frustration.

"You okay there Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Of course," said Fishlegs sarcasticly. "Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"He's sad because he doesn't get to see the King of Dragons," said Snotlout. "But I told him Hiccup's chiefly duties were way more important than some mind-reading dragon. What truly matters is..."

"Watching that thing mind control your dragons," Tuffnut cackled. "That would be so cool. I can't believe we don't get to see that."

"Enough!" Astrid yelled. "You should all be ashamed. How many adventures have we been on in the last year? How many new and amazing dragons have we gotten to see? A lot. Well guess what. Sometimes real life comes first. Family comes first. Stoic is our chief. He definitely comes first."

"I thought Hiccup was our chief," said Tuffnut, confused.

"Stoic is still our chief," said Astrid. "And he needs his son. And where Hiccup goes, we go. Got it? Now shut up and saddle up." She turned to the two Draconians. "Are you guys coming with us?"

"We must find the King of Dragons, before Johann," said Aurora.

"For us it's more than just seeing a cool dragon," said Tenor. "It's for the sake of our entire race."

"You have a responsibility to your people, and we have responsibilities to ours," said Aurora. "We'll wait until you're ready to go."

"I understand," said Astrid. "I'm going to check on Hiccup."

"I'll go with you," Tenor said.

They went to Hiccup's hut. They found Toothless in here, and hear Hiccup on the second floor. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Where is it?" he was saying to himself. "It's here somewhere."

"Sorry about all of this," said Astrid, as she patted Toothless on the head.

"Yeah, it's bad enough when Spitelout shows up," Hiccup said. "But this, I mean come on."

"And we'll find the King of Dragons someday," said Astrid. "If it's out there, we'll get to it." Hiccup appeared to the top of the stairs, holding to of Toothless's tail fins.

"Oh I know," he said. "Because that's where we're going right now." Tenor beamed.

"Um, Hiccup, the council gave you an order," said Astrid. "A direct order."

"They did," Hiccup agreed. "They also made me Chief. And if I remember correctly, the Chief doesn't take orders. At least my father never did."

"And speaking of your father," said Astrid. "I mean, don't you think you should..."

"No I don't," said Hiccup." Astrid looked taken aback. Hiccup sighed and continued. "If Johann gets there first and he able to somehow harness its power. Then Berk, the Outcast, the Berserkers, and all the dragons in the Archipelago would be in danger. It would be right back to the days of the Red Death."

"Probably worse," Tenor added.

"Hiccup," Astrid started, but Hiccup kept talking.

"Please don't Astrid," he said. "You can wither come with me and fight alongside me. Or you can go back to Berk and pray I come back alive." Astrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was going to say you father would be proud," she said. "I'm proud. And where you go, I go." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Thank you, for everything," he said. "All right, now let's get the Riders and see if we can ditch..." He opened the door and came face to face with Spitelout.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh, well," Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Never mind," said Spitelout. "I heard it all and we're coming with ya Chief. Your father would want it this way." Hiccup turned to see all his Riders on their dragons, ready to go. Tenor went to stand beside Aurora. Hiccup and Astrid got onto their dragons, and they all took off.

They flew over the ocean, heading for Dramilion Island. The sun was starting to go down by now.

"Riders, to me," Hiccup ordered. "In formation." They all obeyed. They flew onwards. But as they got closer to Dramilion Island, Hiccup pulled Toothless to an abrupt stop. All the dragons stopped as well.

"Ah, why are we stopping?" Snotlout asked. "I thought the whole idea was to get there faster than Johann."

"It was," said Hiccup. "Look down there." They all looked to see Johann's fleet surrounding the island, and all the Flyers swarming around it.

"Agh, how did Krogan get here before we did?" Hiccup wondered aloud. "All right, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, you take out the ships. Make sure this is their last voyage." Snotlout and the Twins dived towards the ships. Hiccup turned to the other Riders. "The rest of us, let's see what those Flyers are up to."

While Snotlout and the Twins attacked the ships, the rest of the Riders charged the Flyers. They seemed to be searching for something on the island. Toothless fired at a Flyer, knocking him off his Singetail. The Riders began taking out the other Flyers. Hiccup landed Toothless next to the titan wing Singetail and Krogan.

"Sorry Korgan," Hiccup said. "But "King of Dragons" and "Krogan" should never be used in the same sentence."

"Unless it's "The King of Dragons just ate Krogan," said Astrid, circling above.

"You seemed to have miscalculated the odds Dragon Rider," Krogan yelled. The titan wing Singetail fired at Hiccup and Toothless. They flew off, and Krogan chased them. The Riders and Draconians kept knocking the Flyers off their Singetails. Toothless flew as fast as he could, the big Singetail right behind him.

"All right bud," Hiccup said. "Singetail maneuver. We need altitude, come on!" Toothless started climbing. The Singetail followed. It was right on Toothless's tail for a while. But then it stalled and fell back towards the ground. Hiccup turned Toothless around and fired at Krogan. The Singetail crashed onto the ground, pinning Krogan down. Hiccup flew Toothless down to them. Krogan was trying to free himself.

"All right easy Krogan," Hiccup said. "Don't move." Then the locals showed up. The Dramilions surrounded Krogan, growling. "What's the matter Krogan, never seen a Dramilion before?" Hiccup taunted. But then, the Dramilions unexpectedly attacked Hiccup. He quickly flew Toothless out of the way. Krogan managed to free himself, as the Dramilions chased Hiccup and Toothless.

The Dramilions began attacking all the intruders, both the Riders and Flyers. The Riders fought the Flyers, while also trying to avoid the Flyers. Toothless had a Dramilion chasing him. But then he saw one coming at him, ready to fire. Thinking fast Toothless shot upwards, and the two Dramilions collided. Hiccup pulled Toothless alongside the other Riders.

"Since when are these guys so nasty?" Astrid asked.

"They weren't this aggressive last time," Tenor said.

"Well, aggressive they are," said Spitelout. "And I don't think they'll listen to reason soon."

"Dramilions are extremely territorial," said Fishlegs. "They're defending something that's really close by."

"Any thoughts on what that could be?" Hiccup asked. Something caught Tenor's eye.

"Over there," he said. They followed his gaze and saw the Flyers concentrating their Singetails' fire on something. The fire fleshed out an invisible titan wing Dramilion. It called all the other Dramilions to its aid.

"Excuse me but did that fella just...?" Spitelout asked.

"Appear out of nowhere?" Hiccup finished. "Yeah."

"It decloaked actually," said Fishlegs. "The Dramilion is a cousin of the Changewing. The titan wing Dramilion must share that power with its subspecies."

"Oh, I'd give anything to be at my titan wing level," Tenor said.

"So that's what the little guys were trying to protect," said Hiccup. They Flyers started bombarding the titan Dramilion. The other Dramilions fought back.

"Well, looks like they could use our help," said Aurora. The Riders and Draconians flew at the Flyers. Astrid found herself alone with Flyers coming at her from all sides.

"Stormfly, spine clone!" Astrid ordered. Stormfly spun vertical while shooting her spines. They shot at all the Flyers, distracting them long enough for Astrid and Stormfly to rejoin the others.

The Flyers kept bombarding the titan wing Dramilion. The Riders and Draconians did their best to battle the Flyers. Suddenly a hunter hit the titan wing with a dragonroot arrow.

"They hit it!" Tenor cried. "Dragonroot arrow." The titan wing started to become disoriented, but it still managed to fight back. It fired back at the hunters. It landed on the top of a tree.

"We got this," said Hiccup. "Cover me!" He steered Toothless towards the titan wing. The Flyers tried to intercept but was cut off by Spitelout and Fishlegs. The titan wing began shooting at anything that came near it, wether it was Rider or Flyer. The hunters fired more arrows at it.

"It's scared Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "It doesn't know the difference between us and Krogan's men."

"I know Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "But we must protect it all cost." They fought the Flyers as best they could. Suddenly Spitelout spotted a harpoon wizzing towards them.

"Uh, boyo, we might want to back out of the way for a wee moment," he shouted at Hiccup.

"Why's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Harpoon!" Spitelout shouted. Hiccup turned just as the harpoon shot inches past his face. It flew right at the titan wing Dramilion, and hit its flank. It fell towards the ground with a cry of pain.

"No!" cried Hiccup. The dragon crashed to the ground, and rolled towards the cliff. Hiccup flew Toothless after him, the other followed. But they were cut off by a fire cage from the Flyers. Krogan's Singetail fired at Hiccup, knocking him off the saddle.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried. They flew towards him. Hiccup sat up and got to his feet.

"I'm all right," he assured his Riders. He then turned to Krogan. "Krogan, get out of the way, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Clearly, that's not the case Hiccup Haddock!" Krogan shouted back. Four Flyers flew over the cliff, carrying the netted titan Dramilion. They headed back towards the armada below. Hiccup ran to Toothless who had also crashed.

"That's it Krogan!" he roared. "You're done!"

"Calm down boyo!" shouted Spitelout. "There's too many of them. We'll regroup and kick their rears another day."

"Listen to your elder," said Krogan. "He speaks wisely." He then steered his Singetail after the other Flyers. The Riders and Draconians landed.

"We have more pressing concerns, people," said Spitelout.

"What could be more pressing then getting Krogan off that dragon and out of the sky?" Hiccup demanded.

"My son and those two knucklehead twins," said Spitelout. "Did you happen to notice they haven't returned?" He pointed to a sinking ship, Hookfang and Barf and Belch were circling it.

"So clearly they're on that ship," said Hiccup.

"Which doesn't look like it's going to be a ship much longer," said Fishlegs. Hiccup growled.

"There's no choice then," he said. The Riders and Dragons took off again and headed down to the ship. Snotlout was calling for help. Luckily all the hunters had abandoned ship. Toothless fired a blast at the ship's window, creating a gaping hole.

"Are you crazy!?" Snotlout roared. "Did you not see me standing there?"

"Hey, can we talk about this back at the Edge?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout got back on Hookfang. The Twins poked their heads out, along with Gruffnut.

"Hiccup what do we do with him?" Tuffnut asked, pointing at Gruffnut.

"Your cousin, your decision," Hiccup shrugged. After the Twins dropped Guffnut off on the island, the Riders and Draconians took off and headed back towards the Edge.

Night fell as they flew over the ocean. For a while no one spoke.

"Well, I guess that's it," said Hiccup. "Johann has the King of Dragon. He has all the power."

"Um Hiccup," Tenor said. "Look." He pointed at the titan wing Dramilion ahead of them. It was laying as though dead on the surface of the water.

"The Dramilion," said Hiccup. "But why? Why would he just leave it out her to die."

"That dragon won't have long if he's left there," said Spitelout. They all flew down and hovered over the injured dragon. Barf and Belch lifted him out of the water.

"This is a very sick dragon Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "We need to get it to Mala. Their healing ward is the only thing that can save it." Hiccup turned to Tenor.

"Will you get Serenity and meet us on Defenders of the Wing Island?" he asked. "They may need her help." Tenor nodded and took off in another direction at high speed.

The Riders and dragons got the Dramilion to Mala's village. Serenity and Tenor were there already. She looked surprised, but was quick to help examine him with Mala and Throck.

"Thank you for coming to help us Serenity," Throck said.

"Oh, I'm always glad to help an injured dragon," Serenity said, as she stitched up an open wound in the Dramilion's flank. The Riders and dragons were standing around anxiously. Execpt for Fishlegs who was taking measurements of the Dramilion. He kept getting in the healers' way, muttering to himself. Serenity had just finished closing up the wound, when Fishlegs knocked into her. She accidentally poked herself on her sewing needle.

"Ouch!" she gasped. "What are you doing Fishlegs?" She sucked the spot of blood on her finger. Mala came over and put a hand on Fishleg's shoulder.

"Fishlegs," she said. "While I admire your interest in our friend here. It might be best if there were fewer strangers poking and prodding him. At least for the time being."

"I'm sorry," said Fishlegs. "You're right Mala. Something's just nagging me, and I'm trying to figure it out." Hiccup came over.

"What's got you Fishlegs?" he asked. Fishlegs pulled out a scroll from Oswald's papers and spread it out on a table. It showed the illustrations of a King Dragon's remains.

"This is the remains from Oswald's notes," said Fishlegs. "Which is the same species as the King of Dragons."

"Okay," said Hiccup.

"There's just one problem," said Fishlegs. "This skeleton doesn't go with this dragon." They all came over to investigate.

"I must admit my queen," said Throck. "The Dragon Rider seems correct."

"And that thing about the King's ability to use mind control over other dragons," said Fishlegs. "This dragon doesn't do that, or anything close to it."

"And what about its ability to generate the firepower of all other dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"That's got to be relevant somehow," said Fishlegs. "But Hiccup, this is not the King of Dragons. If it were, it would still be with Johann and not laying here with us." Suddenly the titan Dramilion grunted. Everyone looked over at him. In the dragon's mouth was a strange yellow and purple flame.

"Hmm, well that's interesting," said Hiccup.

"That must be his own fire," said Fishlegs. "It's different from anything we've seen out of this dragon, or any dragon."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do," said Hiccup. He pulled out the Dragon Eye 2 and held it in front of the Dramilion's mouth. The Dragon Eye lit up, and projected more images on the wall of a house. They all looked at it.

"The map, it's changing," said Fishlegs. He examined the new map. It showed the location of the King of Dragons, right under Berserker Island.

"This changes everything," said Hiccup dramatically.


	13. King of Dragons prt 2

King of Dragons prt 2

On Berserker Island Dagur and Heather spotted Johann's fleet and Krogan's Flyers, heading right for them. Dagur turned to his soldiers.

"Train you catapults and arrows on the ships," he ordered. "Behind the Flyers and wait for my signal to fire."

"Dagur, are you crazy?" The soldier asked.

"That's been established," said Dagur. "Just trust me." The Berserkers did as they were told. Dagur and Heather readied their weapons. The Flyers flew towards the village, ready to attack. However, the Singetails refused to go near the village no matter what their Flyers did. The dragons scattered.

"Now, fire!" Dagur roared. The Berserkers fired all catapults and ballistas at the ships. Krogan led his Flyers up and over the island. They reached the top of the island, only to be met by Hiccup and Toothless. The other Riders joined the fight, Mala rode on Aurora's back. They proceeded to drive the Flyers back towards the armada. They then landed at the Berserker stables where Dagur and Heather were waiting.

"I don't understand," said Heather. "Why are we being attacked? I thought they were looking for the King of Dragons."

"They are," said Hiccup seriously.

"Here!?" Heather said, surprised.

"You remember Draco telling you guys what happened after Oswald was shipwrecked on Vanaheim?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," said Dagur. "He said Dad helped the Sentinels fight the Grim Gnashers, and any other invaders."

"He also said that as a reward for helping his island," said Aurora. "Draco gave your island a great gift. He hid one of his soldiers under your island, to protect it from any dragon invaders. That's the presence every dragon feels when they approach the island. The King of Dragons has the power to control the minds of the dragons, and keep them away."

"Wow," said Heather.

"No wonder Krogan and Johann want him so bad," said Astrid.

"The King of Dragons is a Berserker," said Dagur. "It makes perfect sense to me. I mean what else would he be?"

"So your god gave us the ultimate defense," said Heather.

"Yes," said Tenor. "I bet even Odin himself wouldn't have been that generous. And now I think we should return the favor." Heather smiled at him.

"What do you think Johann's doing right now?" Tuffnut asked.

"He probably sent a second fleet to attack from the south as the first fleet re-engages from the north," said Ruffnut.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because that's what their doing," Ruffnut replied. "I mean that is them right?" She pointed over her shoulder. They all looked to see that indeed there were two separate groups of hunters storming the village. The ships fired flaming boulders at the village, catching it on fire. The Berserkers were running for their lives.

"Those are our people down there," said Dagur.

"We'd rather die than hide in shame," said Heather.

"No one is hiding," said Hiccup. "And we're not gonna stay here either. But our chances of survival without dragons are slim, to say the least."

"Tenor and I aren't effected by the King of Dragons," said Aurora. "Due to our royal blood."

"A decision would be a good thing right now," said Spitelout.

"We need to stay calm," said Hiccup.

"No, we need to stay strong," said Dagur. "Fight."

"Guys, look!" Tenor alerted them to a group of incoming of Wingmaidens. They went right to work knocking the Flyers off their Singetails.

"Holly Razorwhip!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Atali and Wingnut flew over them.

"Wingnut!" Ruffnut shouted. Wingnut chirped happily. Then Mindon flew down and knocked out several hunters. She smiled at Snotlout, who smiled back.

"Hiccup, how did they know?" Astrid asked.

"I sent a Terror Mail from Defenders of the Wing Island," said Hiccup. "I wasn't sure they'd get here in time." The Wingmaidens flew over the village, the Razorwhips didn't seem effected by the King of Dragons.

"How can the baby Razorwhips fly over the center of the island?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because their senses haven't fully developed," said Aurora. "They aren't effected by the King's power."

"Maybe it's a window for our dragons," said Dagur.

"Only one way to find out," said Astrid. Hiccup approached her, looking concerned.

"Astrid listen," he started, but Astrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Johann and Krogan have probably gotten a head start. You and Toothless need to find the King of Dragons before they do and get him to safety. If not this war will go on forever. Your dad would be so proud of you right now, I know I am." Hiccup smiled, then pulled her closer and kissed her. No one spoke. Hiccup released her and mounted Toothless. The Riders mounted their dragons, Mala mounted Aurora.

"Looks like we're all here," Tenor said, prancing with excitement.

"All right, Dragon Riders" Astrid said strongly. "Get ready to fight like you've never fought before! This is our time! This is where we shine!" They all cheered and the dragons roared. They took to the sky. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"It's you and me now bud," Hiccup said. "Let's do this." They took off and headed for the cave.

The Riders circled above the island. The Wingmaidens were still attacking the hunters.

"Dagur, Mala, Heather, Ruff and Tuff," Astrid said loudly. "Engage with the Wingmaidens. Full frontal attack. Spitelout and Snotlout you two flank them on the north side, then squeeze. Got it?"

"Oh we'll squeeze 'em all right," said Snotlout.

"Like a ripe tomato under me armpit," Spitelout boasted.

"Hey Dad, it's fun to be doing this with you," said Snotlout.

"Took the words right out of my mouth boyo," Spitelout beamed.

"Fishlegs, Tenor, you're with me," said Astrid. With that, everyone split up to do their respective assignments.

Down in the caves; Hiccup and Toothless walked through the tunnel. The air was getting very cold. The walls were soon incased in ice. Suddenly the ground shook, causing the roof to cave in. Hiccup got out of the way, then turned to see the rocks separating him and Toothless. The dragon roared with worry. The rocks soon settled. Toothless roared again.

"Toothless it's okay," Hiccup called. "Just find another way around." He then lit Inferno, and used it to light his way farther into the ice caves. The ice formed huge columns and shelves. Hiccup suddenly spotted something among the ice. He went over to investigate, and found a large white dragon egg nestled on a ledge made of ice. It had dark colored barbs all over it.

"Oh my Thor," he said. "The King of Dragons has laid and egg?"

Toothless wandered through a different part of the ice caves, looking for a way back to Hiccup. He didn't find him, or either of the villains. He rounded the corner, and found none other then Re laying in the middle of an empty chamber. He was fast asleep.

"Re?" Toothless said, surprised. Re woke up and lifted his head. Toothless could now see that from Re's wings to his tail was incased in ice, leaving his head and front legs free. Re looked really relieved.

"Toothless!" He said. "How'd you get here?"

"Hiccup and I were down here looking for the Bewilderbeast but we got separated," Toothless said. "Is this where you've been all this time?"

"Yes," Re said. "Draco had his Bewilderbeast lure me here. Draco allowed him to get through to me. I can't free myself, the ice makes my insides too cold for fire."

"Let me try," Toothless said. He fired a plasma blast at the ice incasing Re's body. The ice broke instantly, releasing the older dragon. Re got to his feet and spread his wings. His gold armor magically appeared.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, I need your help," Toothless said. "Hiccup's in trouble." No sooner had he said that, then they heard Hiccup screaming.

"Come on," Re said. The two dragons took off and followed the sounds.

Outside the Riders were fighting the hunters and Flyers. Tenor helped Fishlegs and Astrid take down the hunters' ships. They were blasting all their sails and weapons. Then Fishlegs suddenly spotted all the Flyers coming at them.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs called, alerting Astrid.

"I know Fishlegs," said Astrid. "But we're staying and fighting." They continued their attack.

Toothless and Re ran through the ice caves. They followed the sound of Johann talking. They soon came into the chamber, to find Johann about to finish off Hiccup who was clinging to the edge of a very deep crevasse with the egg. Toothless blasted at Johann and Re whipped the dagger out of his hands. Johann glared at them. Both dragons growled and tensed up. Suddenly Hiccup lost his grip on the egg, and it rolled towards Krogan. He snatched it up, and ran off. Hiccup peeked over the edge.

"Toothless, go after the egg!" He ordered. Toothless looked scared, and confused.

"By all means dragon," Johann sneered. "Off you go! After the egg."

"Toothless go," Hiccup said again. "I'll be fine. Protect that egg." Toothless still didn't go.

"Go after Krogan Toothless," said Re calmly. "I'll handle this." Finally Toothless ran after Krogan. Re faced Johann again. Suddenly there came a loud roar, that seemed to shake the whole island. A huge blast of ice shot up from the depths of the crevasse. Re dug his talons into the ice, and shielded himself with his wing. Soon the air cleared again. He looked up to see Johann trapped in a block of ice. Re sighed with relief.

Outside the King Dragon's mighty roar filled the air. The Riders stopped in surprise, as did the Flyers.

"That's got to be the King of Dragons," said Tenor. He and Astrid were about to be taken out by a Flyer, but a blast of amber hit him and knocked him off his Singetail. Garff pulled up alongside Astrid.

"Garff!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the sky was filled with dragons of all sizes. And it wasn't just the sky; Scauldrons, Sea Shockers, and other sea dragons filled the sea. They all began taking out the hunters. The Riders saw every dragon they'd ever come across: The Snow Wraiths, Flash the Skrill, Polaris the Flightmare, the Screaming Death, Stoic's old Thunderdrum Thronado, the Eruptadon, the Catastrophic Quakens, and the Dramilions along with their alpha. They all attacked the Flyers and hunting ships. The Riders and Draconians regrouped.

"Where did all these dragons come from?" Heather asked, awestruck.

"It was that roar," said Aurora. "The King of Dragons has summoned an army of all available dragons.

"All right everyone!" Astrid called. "Work with each other, and the other dragons. Lets finish this." With the help from the wild dragons, the Riders and Draconians were able to take out the rest of the hunters.

The titan wing Dramilion landed on the deck of the mothership. He blasted it and the titan wing Singetail came out.

"Hookbill," he said in greeting.

"Scorch," Hookbill answered back.

"Thank you old friend," said Scorch. Hookbill nodded. They looked up at the battle above then back at each other.

"For the King?" Hookbill asked.

"For the King," Scorch agreed. Both dragons shot a column of fire into the sky, forming an X. They lifted off the deck, in plain sight of their squadrons. Seeing their alpha free at last, the Singetails bucked off their Flyers and joined the King of Dragon's army. The hunters were defeated in no time. The dragons all let out a roar of victory.

Meanwhile, Toothless found Krogan trying to escape with the Bewilderbeast egg. Toothless cut him off at the cave exit. Krogen scowled, and tightened his grip on his sword. Toothless readied a plasma blast. Krogen then suddenly dropped both the egg and the sword, and calmly approached Toothless. The Night Fury charged at him. But he dodge, and went to hit Toothless's soft spot. Toothless saw this in time, and slapped Krogan with his ears before hitting him in the face with his tail. Krogan stumbled, and fell over unconscious. Toothless grinned and snorted. He then picked up the egg, and ran back into the ice caves.

Hiccup held onto the side of the crevasse, using his metal leg and his sword. Suddenly his metal leg gave way, and Hiccup would have fallen into the cravasse, but something grabbed him just in time. He looked up to see that it was Re who'd caught him with his tail. Re pulled him up onto solid ground. Toothless joined him, the egg clamped in his jaws. He put the egg down and ran to his rider as he sat up.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, petting him. "Good job bud." Toothless purred. "Good see you Re."

"Likewise," Re said. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Good idea," said Hiccup. He put his leg back on, then got to his feet. He picked up the egg and the three of them walked out of the ice caves.

They met the other Riders and dragons at the end of the tunnel. They were all smiling. Hiccup smiled at them, and held up the egg.

"Oh my Thor!" Fishlegs cried. "Is that the King of Dragon's egg? Hiccup, what did the King of Dragons look like?"

"I never saw it," said Hiccup. "But it saved me. It saved us all." He looked around. "Where's Krogan? You guys have him right?"

"No," said Astrid. "We thought you had him."

"Ah, what can he possibly do now?" Re said, as he came out into the sunlight. "He has no more allies, he lost." Aurora and Tenor beamed.

"Re!" Aurora cried. Re trotted over to her, and she nuzzled him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you," Re said warmly, nuzzling her back. Aurora sobbed with joy into his shoulder. After a while they turned back to the Riders.

"The King of Dragons is safe," said Fishlegs. "That's all that matters." Everyone agreed.

"What do we do with the egg now?" Tenor asked. At that moment Atali and her Wingmaidens landed near them.

"Thank you Atali," Hiccup said.

"Thank you Hiccup," said Atali, smiling. "We would be happy to take the King's egg. We know of someone who will have a place for it. You can trust us." Hiccup looked at his friends, who nodded their approval. Hiccup gave the egg to Atali. The Wingmaidens took off, taking the egg with them. The Riders mounted their dragons and took off, to head back to Defenders of the Wing Island, the three Draconians followed.

Serenity was waiting for them with Throck. She smiled when her dragons landed. She ran to them, and hugged them one at a time. They were very happy to see her.

"We won Serenity!" Tenor said, joyfully. "It's over now."

"That is wonderful news," Serenity said. "We can finally go home." Tenor purred at the word.

"I hope you will stay for our wedding Draconinans," said Mala.

"We'd be honored Mala," said Aurora. "And we'll help the Riders move their stuff back to Berk, before we head home ourselves."

The rest of the day was spent setting up for Mala and Dagur's wedding. The following day, at the ceremony, Dagur and Mala were announced husband and wife. Shortly afterwords, Dagur appointed Heather as chief of the Berserkers, since he would be spending so much time on Defenders of the Wing Island. Heather was excited and happily accepted. When the wedding was over, the Dragon Riders and the Draconians bid farewell to Dager and Mala and headed back to the Edge.

When they reached Dragon's Edge the Draconians helped the Riders gather all their stuff in the stables. Serenity put her camping gear back on Tenor's saddle with her medical bag. Then she changed back into her riding uniform. When everything was gathered and hooked up to the dragons, the Riders took one last look as they mounted up.

"I'm going to miss this place," Tenor said.

"Me too," said Hiccup. "We had some good times here. Maybe we'll come back someday."

"I hope so," said Tenor. The dragons all took off and headed back to Berk. Hiccup looked back at Dragon's Edge one last time, before the clouds covered it up.

They arrived on Berk the following day. When they got there, they found Stoic back on his feet much to Hiccup's delight. The Riders dismounted, except for Serenity. After the vikings welcomed the Riders home, Hiccup and Stoic turned to the Draconians.

"You guys must be very happy to be heading home at last," said Stoic.

"We are," Re said. "But we had a good time with you guys too. We'll be back for sure." Hiccup reached into his saddlebags.

"I think you guys should take these with you," he said, handing Aurora a satchel. "And keep them safe in your castle." Aurora sat on her haunches and took the satchel. She opened it to find both Dragon Eyes, and all the lenses.

"Oh, we'll keep these safe for sure," she promised. "I'll add them to my collection, it'll keep them out of the wrong hands. Thank you." She handed the satchel to Serenity who put into her saddlebags.

"You guys ready?" Re asked his friends. They all confirmed. "Lets go home." The three dragons spread their wings and took off, heading home at last. As they left Berk, Serenity hugged Tenor.

"I'm glad that's over," she said. "And we can go home."

"Me too," said Tenor. "It was fun times, but it's good that it's all over." He smiled.

It took a whole night for the Draconians to reach their lands. The sun came up as they flew over the Golden Gates and headed for their castle. They landed in their front yard. Aurora clicked her talons and all their armor vanished. Serenity dismounted and they went inside. She pulled out the satchel with the Dragon Eyes.

"I know just the place for those," said Aurora. She and Serenity headed up to the gallery where all of Aurora's collection was displayed. Aurora went over to a blank wall under the Holy Lance. She used her magic to create an iron pedestal that had a small cradle on the top that was just perfect for holding one of the Dragon Eyes. Serenity pulled out the original Dragon Eye and placed it in the cradle, aiming it at the blank wall. Aurora also created a glass shelf on the wall and put the lenses and the Dragon Eye 2 on it. They both stood back to and looked at it all.

"What now?" Serenity asked.

"Now we wait for the next adventure," said Aurora.

"I wish Chris could have been there," Serenity said.

"Yes, me too," said Aurora. She then nudged Serenity's shoulder. They both turned and left the gallery.

The End


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue (Optional)

The ship's graveyard shone silver in the full moon. The giant eels slithered through the water. Suddenly a Night Fury glided over the wrecked ships, with a rider on her back. They'd been flying for a few days. Her rider steered them down to the Reaper, and the landed on the deck. Christ dismounted.

"So, what is so important about this map we're looking for?" Windwalker asked.

"I heard it shows the location to the key ingredient for our enemy's explosive powder," Chris said. "If we find it, we can prevent them from making more. The ship with the map was last seen in the North Sea."

"Not saying I don't believe you," Windwalker asked. "But the chances of us finding that ship, in the enormous ocean, are as good as you growing your own wings." Chris smiled for a second.

"We have to find it," Chris said. "And the sooner we do, the sooner we can end this war, and the sooner I can look for my family." Windwalker's eyes softened.

"All right," she said. "I'll have more dragons come up here to help us look for it." She nudged Chris's shoulder. "I'm also guessing you wanted to come up here because Pyro told us that he'd seen your girlfriend around here." Chris blushed.

"It was a side project," he admitted. "But I'm not really expecting to find her." He suddenly spotted something shining in the moonlight, next to the ship's mast. Windwalker spotted it also.

"What's that?" She asked. Chris went over and picked it up. It was a hexagon made of gold, with a emerald gem in the center. "Looks like a coin, but not like a coin I've ever seen." He looked closer at the emerald. "And there seems to be tiny writing on it. Maybe we should bring it back to the nest." Windwalker frowned.

"I don't think we need to," she said. "It's just a gold coin, probably belongs to whoever built this ship. We don't need it, so get rid of it and lets go."

"I don't know, I feel we shouldn't leave this for bad guys to find it," Chris said.

"Fine," WIndwalker sighed. "We'll let fate decide." She smacked his hand with her tail, and the gold hexagon sailed high into the air. As it fell back towards them, they both moved to try and catch it, running into each other in the process. Windwalker quickly shoved Chris out of the way and caught the item in her mouth, and gulped. Chris groaned.

"Great, now we'll never find out what it is," he said.

"Well good, now we can look for that map," said Windwalker. "Lets get out of here, I hear those giant eels approaching." Chris took a deep breath and gave in.

"All right," he said, mounting her. "Lets go." Windwalker took off and left the ship graveyard. They flew above the clouds and out of sight.


End file.
